The pack
by ishotsherlock
Summary: Sara has been hiding a very big secret from the guys, but they are about to find out what it is. I know summary sucks lol
1. Chapter 1

**The pack... By ishotsherlock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI, I'm just playing with them for a while, lol I promise that I will put them back safe and sound when I have finished. **

**Chapter ONE.**

**Twelve years ago, San Francisco.**

**The young woman slowly jogged at a leisurely pace through the park, her dark hair was up in a ponytail and she wore trainers, a pair of light blue running shorts and a light blue comfy t-shirt. Even though it was almost midnight she couldn't stay in her small apartment any longer so she jogged and thought about the wonderful day she had just had. Her day had started out well as she entered the lecture hall early and sat in her normal seat in the front row. She enjoyed the lecture and at the end bombarded the professor with a lot of questions, which led to them both going out for a meal and a drink then back to her apartment for a night cap. But he left after she had kissed him, using the excuse that he was to old for her and that he was her professor and would be gone in a few days.**

**She had just started her fourth lap of the park when she heard something moving in the tree's to her left, thinking that it was just the local wildlife she continued on. Halfway round she thought she was being watched, but whenever she looked over her shoulder nothing was there, and the feeling stayed with her until she could take it no more and headed out onto the dimly lit street. But all the way home she still had the feeling she was being followed, at last her building came into view and she picked up the pace. She ran up the three flights of stairs and thought she could hear a tapping noise behind her, fumbling she tried to get her key in the lock but missed as she kept looking down the short hall way, on the fifth try she finally managed to get the key in and opened her door.**

**She was just about to slam the door shut when the largest dog she had ever seen barged through the closing door and lunged at her, knocking her halfway across the small room and to the floor, snarling and clawing at her its jaws clamped around the arm she had thrown up to protect her face. All the woman could see as the pain gripped her was the dogs teeth, with bloody saliva dripping from them and a large blue eye looking deep into her soul . Too shocked to scream she watched as the dog let go of her blood soaked arm and lunge for her throat, the last thought before she passed into unconsciousness was that this was going to be the last thing she saw before she died.**

**The big dark grey and brown dog clamped its jaws onto the woman's throat and bit down hard until it felt the woman go limp, releasing her the dog sat and looked at her for a few moments while it cleaned the blood from its muzzle then it leaned forward and began licking the dripping blood from the woman's throat and arm. He hoped this would be the one who would eventually become his mate and the alpha female of his small pack, if the blending went well. He could feel the pulling of the dawn , and looked out the window, he had been here looking at her for too long and now had to get back to the park before the sun rose above the tall buildings. Taking one last look at the female laying on the floor with her throat ripped open he knew it was too late for her, if only he had found her earlier or had taken her in the park then the blending might have had time to take hold before the sun rose, but he was too late this time, hopefully the next would be the one.**

**The dog calmly walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, then taking a sly look out of the open door and seeing no-one about he made a run for the park and the safety of the trees, the only people who saw him were a few homeless people and they only got a glance before he disappeared into the heavily wooded park.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The pack… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: No humans or werewolves were harmed during the writing of this story, lol.

Chapter ONE part 2

Sara sidle woke up to find herself laying on the floor, she had no idea how she had got there, she only felt pain in her arm and neck, but put that down to sleeping on the floor still in her running clothes. She looked up as her phone started ringing again, which was the reason she had woke in the first place. Getting up she grabbed her phone as she made her way to her bedroom "This is Sara, and this better be important." she answered then stopped as the voice of her boss came out of the speaker.

"Sara, is that anyway to speak to your superior, especially if you want to make CSI level two, now this is important so get your butt out of bed and into the shower I'll be there in twenty minutes, we've found another one."

Sara nodded to the phone, even though her boss couldn't see her and replied "Yes sir, I will be outside when you get here." then flipping her phone off and throwing it onto the bed she had a quick shower and changed. She got to the front door of her building a few moments before her boss's car turned the corner.

It was a short trip from her apartment to the apartment of the victim, which was only a few buildings down from her own, she followed her boss up the stairs to the victims apartment and looked in the door. The victim was a female, young with long dark hair, and light blue running clothes, similar to what she had been wearing last night. She looked at the woman's throat, which was a mess, then looked at her boss "How many does this make."

"This young lady is the fifteenth victim in two days, but this one seems to be more violent than the others." her boss said as he turned and walked over to the waiting policeman. Sara pulled her latex gloves on and began her examination of the room and body. Half an hour later her boss entered the room "A few homeless people across the street said they briefly saw a bloody great big dog or wolf leaving the building a few hours ago, it disappeared into the park at the end of the street."

Sara looked up at him then held up a clear evidence bag "Then this is probably going to come back as canine fur, not human hair." they continued collecting the minimal evidence into the afternoon, and once they were both satisfied that nothing else could be found in the small apartment they packed up and headed for the lab.

The sun was just setting when Sara slammed the door behind her as she entered her apartment, she was extremely annoyed at the FBI agents who had just dismissed her from her case. They had shown up just as she was logging in the evidence for the throat ripper case, as they called it, then gathered all of the CSI's involved in the case and told them, in no uncertain words, that the FBI was taking over the case as it was getting too high profile for the CSI's to handle, and that wimp of a boss of hers had let them. She threw her bag across the room and watched as it nearly hit the lamp on the coffee table as it rebounded off her couch. She stormed into her bedroom, stripping her clothes off as she went, then grabbed her running gear and changed into it. On her way out of the door she grabbed her MP3 player, cranking it up to the highest sound level, as she jogged down the stairs and out of her building, then without thought she headed for the park at the end of the street.

She had been jogging around the park for a few hours, and felt considerably calmer now that she had worn off all of the anger at the FBI agents. She slowed her pace and stopped as she came to the entrance of the park and glimpsed what she thought was a big dog sitting in the middle of the path as she caught her breath, as she took the earpieces from her ears she remembered the report from the homeless men that they had seen a big dog leaving the woman's apartment this morning. She looked around for the animals owner, maybe he was one of the joggers that had past her earlier. She looked back at the large animal, it did seem to look more like a large wolf to her, as she was looking the animal stood up and walked a few steps towards her and seemed to be looking at her from head to toe, then turned and walked slowly into the dense trees.

Sara realised at that moment that her heart was racing, so took a few moments to slow the rapid thumping into a more normal beat, she had just started to walk towards the gates when the dog reappeared closer than before and in between her and the gates, this time she got a good look at it, it had pale blue/silvery eyes, light silver fur and a lot of sharp looking teeth.

"Good doggy… nice doggy." she gently said as it slowly began to walk towards her, lowering it's head as it started to growl. Sara backed up as the dog came closer, it started to pick up speed making Sara walk backwards faster, she knew if she kept this up then she was going to trip over something. The dog moved to her right making her veer to the left and into the trees, she turned and began to run but found it difficult as the tree branches snagged hold of her clothes and hair, a few of them even scraped her arms, legs and face leaving small bloody streaks in their wake, she looked behind her trying to see where the dog was and got a shock when she saw it was right behind her and looked to be laughing at her.

Her foot caught on a root and sent her tumbling to the ground, landing on her hands first then her stomach, she felt something snap in her right arm as she landed, and let out a scream. The dog came up beside her and put a large paw in the middle of her back, holding her down as she tried to crawl away, and began growling as it leaned its head down close to her ear.

Sara stopped moving and lay still as the dog sniffed her head, then with a strong nudge to her side it rolled her over onto her back, she looked up just as the dog leaned down and clamped its jaws around her throat slowly and gently biting down.

The dog lay on the woman as she struggled to get free, trapping her arms and upper legs beneath its strong body, it could sense that the woman was getting weaker as its weight and jaws stopped her from breathing. Just after she had passed into unconsciousness the dog let her go and stood, getting off her body so that she could start to breath again, then after taking another look at the woman he sunk his teeth deep into her shoulder making sure that his saliva entered the wounds, and just to make sure he eased his grip and let some saliva enter the wound then sunk his teeth back in, enjoying the squelch and crunching sounds as he bit down. When he thought enough saliva had been mixed with the woman's blood he released her and began cleaning the wound, he could see the telltale signs that the blending was taking place, the woman's breathing had increased and around the wound the veins, that were visible, had started to turn black in a spider web effect as his saliva invaded her blood stream, he knew this blending was going to take most of the night, so he sat and got comfy as he watched his future mate and alpha female, go through the pain of the blending.

Even though she was barely conscious Sara could feel the changes as they happened, her shoulder was on fire and it was spreading to her chest and down her broken arm, she could feel the break healing itself as the fire took over her brain then spread to the rest of her body. She began to shake from head to toe as the noises around her got too loud to hear, the smells became over powering and a blinding light shot through her partially opened eyes, causing them to slam closed. Sara turned onto her side and folded herself into a foetal position trying in vain to get away from the pain in her body. She began to wish she was dead as the pain increased and for the next few hours Sara thought she had entered hell.

Slowly it began to subside and the shaking lessened to tremors occasionally running through her body. She uncurled from the foetal position and lay on her back looking up at the foliage of the trees far above her, she could hear the movement of small creatures as they rushed through the undergrowth around her and the panting of the big dog as it lay next to her, she began to feel woozy so turned onto her left side as she vomited. Once she had finished she got slowly to her feet and looked around, the dog started to move away from her but kept looking over its shoulder, so she followed it. It led her back to her apartment, and for some unknown reason she knew she had to get there before the sun had begun its ascent to banish the darkness of the night.

When the woman was in her apartment the dog turned and left heading back to the park, where he would sleep until his own transformation back into his human form, then he would wait for the darkness to bring him forward again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The pack…. By ishotsherlock.

Sara woke and noticed that she was on the floor of her living room again, and the noise that had woken her was the alarm clock going off. She rolled onto her side swearing that this was the last time she would sleep on the floor as it was too uncomfortable, and that's when pain ripped through her shoulder and neck. She let out a load moan as she rolled onto her back, letting go of the breath she was holding as the pain eased and the nausea began to fade. Groaning she slowly sat up, leaning against the couch until the pain had eased again, then taking a deep breath and grabbing the chair in front of her she pulled herself to her feet, glad that she was holding onto the chair for support otherwise she was sure she would have ended up on the floor again.

When she felt more steady in her legs she slowly let go of the chair and made her way to the bedroom and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, silencing it but also breaking it, damn she would have to pick up another one at the store. Picking up the clothes she had left out the night before she made her way into the bathroom for a much needed shower but as she was passing the mirror she noticed something on her top, turning she looked in the mirror and gasped, her hair and top were covered in blood, franticly she looked for any wounds on her head but couldn't find any. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, she remembered going out for a run but couldn't remember anything from after she had entered the park.

Panicking a little she considered calling the lab to have a team sent out, maybe she had been drugged, and when whoever had done it tried to do something else to her maybe she had attacked them. Slowly she slid to the floor and had a mini meltdown, what if she had killed someone, she knew that she would never be able to live with herself if she had. Pulling herself together she got up off the floor and as she did she glanced in the mirror over her shoulder and stopped, there in the middle of her back was a very large muddy paw print "What the hell happened to me last night." she said as she turned to face the mirror again. That was when she noticed the silvery marks covering her shoulder and throat. Slowly she reached up and gently ran her fingers over the marks on her shoulder, when her fingers made contact with the marks an electrical jolt shot through her body and she found herself on her hands and knees on the floor, panting as image upon image flooded her mind.

Instantly she knew they were wolves and not large dogs, she was running with a large pack chasing down a group of humans, she watched as the lead wolf jumped and landed on the back of a young girl, sinking his teeth deep into her neck, a woman who was with the child tripped while crying out for the girl and was set upon by the next wolf, slowly the whole group but one had been taken down by the pack. In Sara's mind she rounded on the last child and sprang, gripping hold of the child's throat and cutting off the scream before it had begun, she could feel her teeth sink deeper into the child's throat as she clamped down and with a few shakes of her head the child stopped moving. She could taste the blood as it leaked out from the small body and greedily lapped it up.

Sara collapsed to the floor and curled into a foetal position as the images continued to assault her mind, waiting for them to stop. Eventually the images slowed and finally stopped, but she could still taste the blood in her mouth, she just had enough time to crawl to the toilet before she began to vomit. When she had nothing left in her stomach she slowly rose to her feet, as she was sitting on the side of the bath trying to calm herself down she was startled when her phone rang loudly from the bedroom so on shaking legs she walked over to it and answered it "Hello." she tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Sara, where the hell are you." asked her friend Alexandra.

She looked at her watch and was amazed to see that four hours had passed since she had entered the bathroom "I… I'm still at home, why."

"Why… did you just say why…well I'll tell you WHY shall I, you have missed your first two classes and now you are about to miss your third, that's why. Oh and you better be here for that creepy lecture this afternoon, because you're the one who signed me up for it, against my wishes might I add. Oh and your good looking boss has been down here talking to that creepy visiting professor, so that's another reason to get your butt in gear and get down here now, because the next time he asks me where you are I might have to break his nose or ask him out, whichever one comes first." she laughed.

"Crap, I'll be there for the lecture, that's the only one I can't miss today." Sara hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom, turning the shower on as she went in, then carefully getting undressed she stepped under the hot spray. All through the shower she avoided washing her neck and shoulder, the last thing she needed now was to have another… mental attack. Slowly she got out of the shower dried off then got dressed but as she was walking to the living room she came over faint and remembered that she hadn't eaten anything yet, so she grabbed some leftover from the fridge which she ate quickly then grabbed two apples from the counter and left the apartment.

When she finally arrived at the campus she parked her car and realised that she still an hour and a half until the lecture started, and she still hadn't eaten properly, so stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray she got out of the car and headed for the campus coffee shop. While she was walking she had a feeling that someone was following her, so as discreetly as she could she started looking behind her. On her third peek over her shoulder she spotted the same man who she thought had been following since she left her car, she turned back round just in time to see a hand grabbing for her as she collided with the person in front of her, it was like colliding with a very soft but firm brick wall. She waited to feel her back hit the ground but all she felt was a slight pressure on her left arm.

Sara opened her eye's to see a mans very snugly fitted t-shirt in front of her, she could make out that the man had a very nice chest, she looked up and met the mans rich blue eyes, then she realised that the man was speaking to her.

"Sor… sorry can you repeat that." she asked as she still was captured by those eyes.

The man gently laughed "I said, maybe you should pay more attention to what is in front of you and less on what is behind."

"Sorry I thought I was being followed."

"By who."

Sara turned and glanced behind her "The man in the light coloured jacket."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about him following you, unless you have a dog treat in your pocket." Sara gave him a weird look and the man continued "For the guide dog that is leading him."

Sara turned back and looked at her supposed follower, after a few moments the crowd between them parted and she saw the large grey guide dog sat by the man as he spoke to a few students. The man still hadn't released her arm, and for some strange reason she didn't want him too.

"Well, as nice as it was having a nice young woman bump into me, I must get going, and remember the next person you bump into might not be as nice as me so be careful and look in front when you are walking." and with that said the man kissed the back of her hand and walked away.

Sara stood there for a few minutes and watched the man walk away, she hadn't even said thank you or got the mans name, she thought that if she met him again she would have to thank him. She made it the rest of the way to the coffee shop but still felt that she was being followed but she ignored it this time, she had just taken a sip of her coffee when a hand landed on her shoulder making her spew her mouthful all over the table. Looking up she saw her friend Alex grinning down at her.

"Sara, that was so funny." she laughed as Sara grabbed up some napkins to wipe her face and table.

"Alex, you are so lucky that I am holding this cup or you would be on your ass by now." she said as she mopped up the last of the mess on the table "Why the hell did you scare me like that."

"Because it was fun seeing you jump out of the seat like that, besides if you had shown up this morning then I wouldn't have had to come find you. Didn't you hear me calling you."

"Obviously not." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I was calling from the time you got out of your car and even when you bumped into that creepy professor." Alex sat across from Sara and began drinking her own coffee.

"Was that who that was, I had no idea, he didn't give me his name." Sara went into her own world while she was drinking the rest of her coffee as Alex started talking about the latest boy she had been seeing. Sara's mind went back to the man and his blue eyes that had captivated her.

Suddenly a shiver ran down her back and the feeling of being watched came back with a vengeance, it was as if all her nerve endings were vibrating and something in her told her to go and find the man but she resisted, turning to Alex she said "Fancy a slow walk over to the lecture hall."

Alex nodded her head then gathered her bags, as Sara stood she could have sworn that something had touched her leg, she looked down and saw the guide dog sitting at her feet and looking up at her, it lifted a paw and tapped her leg again. Sara looked into the dogs eyes then picked an apple out of her bag and gave it to the dog, who gently took it and began eating. Alex dragged her out of the shop, not having seen the exchange with the dog. Sara was a little shocked as she searched her bag, bringing out a cigarette and lighting it, taking a deep drag before letting the smoke slip from between her lips. Once she had her nerves under control Sara took one last quick look at the man before her and Alex began walking across the campus.

In the coffee shop six men and one dog watched as the two women walked away "So… is she the one." and older, grey haired man asked.

"I hope so, because it will be a shame to loose her to another clan." the young blond haired, blue eyed man said.

"She is the brightest one in this whole place apart from us, I'll miss her in my classes when it's time for her to go."

"I'm just glad that when it's time she will be joining my pack, we're down to five males and one old female, she will bring some much needed young blood and hopefully quite a few pups." the visiting professor said as he watched the young woman walk away "Just make sure she is safe around here when I go, and be careful of the Logan pack, last night they lost nineteen of their pack to a rival clan, and they will be looking for new members."

"Well I have a lecture to give, I'll see you all later tonight I'm bringing a present for all of you to play with." the man nodded towards three teenage girls giggling at another table "They will be fun to chase." he laughed as he left the others to look at the girls.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The pack … by ishotsherlock.**

A/N: Sorry I have not been able to reply to the reviews but it keeps telling me that I already have (bloody thing lol) and to aninom, if you get an account, they are easy and free, I will gladly answer your queries :D. now onto the story.

Chapter 3.

One month later on a Saturday evening.

Once again Sara stormed into her apartment slamming the door shut behind her, she changed into her running gear grabbed her MP3 player and stormed out of her apartment, without even thinking about it she started jogging towards the park with the music blaring full blast in her ears. As she entered the park Sara picked up her pace and was soon overtaking the other joggers.

Her day had started out well, with her testimony in court getting a conviction on a serial rapist, then she had returned to work for her shift and it all went down hill form there. A vital piece of evidence, a small knife that she was the last to look at, had gone missing which ended with all of the lab personnel searching every square inch of the building. The small knife was finally found, under the couch in the small break room still in its evidence bag, but the damage had been done. Then the FBI suits had shown up again, but this time they went after Sara, saying that she had mishandled the evidence in their last case and because of her they had to let their suspect go, who then went to a convenience store and robbed and killed the owner and then came out firing forcing the cops waiting outside to shoot back. One of the FBI agents had got in her face saying it was her fault the store owner was dead and that she should forget about her job as she wouldn't be there much longer if he could help it and that she would only get a job on her back from now on. She had tried to walk past him but he had grabbed her, she did the only thing that came to her and defended herself by braking his jaw and nose, and now she had three weeks unpaid suspension to think about what she had done.

So now she ran around the park wishing that all the other people would either get out of her way or jog off back to their homes. She made another circuit of the park and saw no-one in front of her for the first time, so she slowed her pace a little. As her MP3 player started playing the first song again she spotted a familiar form sitting by the entrance of the park, it was the light silver wolf. Instead of being scared she ignored it and went to run past, but the wolf got up and stood in her way, she tried to dodge around it but again it stepped into her path. Finally she stopped and looked at it as the wolf looked back at her, it seemed to be smiling but then it raised it's head as it howled, soon she could hear a response from across the park, the wolf howled again and was joined by other howls that seemed to be surrounding them.

Sara took a step backwards, but the wolf came up to her and started to guide her into the trees, after five minutes they emerged into a small clearing, looking around she saw five other large wolves looking at her, the one behind her pushed her into the middle of the clearing, she tripped and landed on her hands and knees. The other wolves crowded around, sniffing as they walked around her, she tried to get up but was nipped on the hand by the one with the cloudy eyes, she let out a little yelp of surprise as the large silver wolf growled and the others backed off, allowing her to at last sit down to look at her hand.

All the wolves suddenly looked up at the sky as the very last vestiges of the suns rays disappeared from the sky and full night finally fell, but then they all looked back at her. Sara felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, which quickly spread to the rest of her body, she curled into a foetal position as the pain of the change started to overwhelm her senses.

The silver wolf looked on, remembering how painful his first change had been, but glad that the changes afterwards had been easy after that. He watched as the woman's body began to change, her clothes ripped as her body took on the new shape, chocolate brown fur erupted from her skin, her tail bone broke through her skin and extended but was soon covered in muscle, ligaments and then skin and finally fur. Soon her crying stopped and was replaced by puppy whimpering as her voice box changed shape, the change was nearly complete as her head began to change to that of a wolf and her hands and feet changed to paws.

She lay there breathing deeply, her eyes shut tight, she still knew who she was, but she also knew that she was different now. Cracking an eyelid open she saw a blurred thing in front of her, but after getting her new eyes to focus she saw that it was a rather large paw, and next to it was another, the paw twitched and moved, it was then that she realised it was her paw. Fascinated she wiggled it again making the fur shimmer in the moonlight.

She was startled when a quiet voice entered her head "Hello, can you hear me." at the same time as the voice a warm nose rubbed against her cheek.

She went to speak but all that came out of her mouth was an unintelligible series of growls, barks, yips and teeth clacking together.

"Don't try and talk with your mouth, look try and direct your thoughts to me."

Sara moved the paw away from her face to see the silver wolf laying in front of her "Yes I can hear you, but how is this possible."

"It will be easier if I explain it in the morning when the light changes us back, we can have a good chat then. You'll probably be thirsty after your first change, why don't you try and stand up, just remember you have four feet now and it will feel strange for a while."

"How about I just stay here and you answer my questions."

"No you have to start moving there are a lot of people out there looking for us at the moment, the others are leading them away from us because of what you have just been through, so up you get." as he was talking, or more precisely thinking at her, he had gone behind her and shoved his nose under her shoulder and began to nudge her.

"Fine I'm getting up." she said as she put her paw in front of her. It took quite a few tries but eventually she was standing up, but still a little wobbly "Okay, there I'm up."

"Yes and now you have to walk." he chuckled "Now when you move your front paw remember to move the opposite back paw."

She tried to walk forward but got her feet all confused and ended up tripping over her back paw, which made her fall onto her side, again she heard a chuckle coming form the other wolf "I know its not as easy as it looks, but try again, this time copy me." he said as he helped to untangle her feet.

Once again Sara got to her feet with the silver wolf on her right and slightly in front of her, she watched as he slowly walked a few paces forward then came back to her "Right front then back left, then left front and back right, we'll just go slowly for a while."

Sara did as she was told and carefully placed her paw in front of her then moved her back paw, she did it again and again until she found her rhythm. The other wolf led her into the tree's but kept looking over his shoulder at her, when he figured they were far enough away from the clearing he raised his head and gave the all clear howl, he waited until he heard the rest of the clan leaders answer then looked at the new female "We need to give you a Lycan name."

"What's wrong with my own name." she asked as she sat down.

"Well for one it's your human name and two it's tradition."

"How long has this tradition been going on."

"For thousands of years us wolves have been around, we have our light name and our moon name, when the others join us we will find what moon name suits you." he looked over his shoulder, he had heard a rustling in the trees behind them so he lifted his head and sniffed the air "Damn, its him again, we need to hide." he got up and led her into the trees.

"Who is it." she asked curiously as a tall man stepped onto the path in front of them.

"He's a tracker, been following us for a long time, he captured and tortured my mate for months before he killed her."

She watched as the man knelt on the path where they had been, then he spoke into a radio "This is tracker six, they have a new member with them, possibly a young female to replace the one we had fun with."

The grey wolf had anger running through him as he planted his feet getting ready to lunge at the man, but when Sara's warm nose touched his muzzle he relaxed a little "Don't." was all she thought as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, we have to get out of here and you need to be quiet, look where you are going to put your paw first then." he didn't get to finish as the man had stood up and was now pointing a rather large tranquiliser gun at them "Run." Sara heard in her head as the grey wolf leapt at the man, knocking the gun sideways. Sara watched as the man tried to grab the grey wolf but was too slow and got knocked onto his back. Grey, as Sara had started to think of him until she found out his name, sprang over the mans body leaving scratch marks across the right side of his face, ran towards her "I said run… now." he thought.

Sara turned and ran as fast as she could, getting directions as she went, she could hear crashing coming from behind them as the man gave chase talking on his radio "Got the alpha and the new female on the east side of the park, five, seven and nine go east and head them off, three, ten and eleven go west in case they change direction, one, eight and twelve come in from the north, two and four get the truck and the dogs then meet us by the east fence, we got them now boys lets have some fun." Sara didn't want to find out what sort of fun he meant and luckily the gap between trees they were headed for was too narrow for the man to pass through. Grey overtook her and steered her in a different direction, after running a few hundred meters he slowed down to a trot then stopped and looked around

"We need to meet up with the others and get out of here, I think he is going to try and catch us here or heard us to the south, but how are we going to slip past them without them seeing us."

"I know a way."

Grey looked at her "How."

"I come to this place every day, either through work or just to get away from things and I found a large drainage system that runs underneath the whole park, and the only entrance is very well hidden."

"That's it then, we make for the drain." he got up and began to follow her through the trees, watching the way her tail swished through the air. He shook his head to clear it of the inappropriate thoughts and nearly ran into a tree and swore he heard a snigger, he followed Sara to a very dense copse of trees that was surrounded by a very thick bush "Hold on a sec, I'll be back in a moment."

Sara watched as Grey backtracked then started to run in different directions for a few paces then return and do it again but in a different direction. When he had finished he scuffed their tracks leading to the bush and covered them with leaves then jumped the few feet back to the bush. He looked back to make sure that the tracks were to his satisfaction, and with a nod of his head he turned and rejoined Sara.

Grey followed Sara into the dark tunnel, he closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them, he could now see what was in front of them. He looked over and had to chuckle , Sara was walking very slowly one paw at a time and she had her eyes tightly shut.

"Sara, open your eyes, I promise you will be able to see where your going." he watched as she opened one eye and looked about then opened the other eye. "See things look better when you have your eyes open." he chuckled as she walked in front of him and swished his nose with her tail.

"Smart arse." she thought back at him as she led him down the very dark tunnel, Grey like this as he got to watch her tail swish back and forth as she trotted.

Half an hour later they came to a small opening, Grey moved in front of Sara and carefully sniffed the air he couldn't detect any sent of the men chasing them but in the distance he could hear the dogs barking and howling as they tracked them. Peering out of the tunnel he could see a street, there wasn't many people walking about at this time of the night so he thought they had a good chance of not being seen. He waited until a car had passed then made a dash for the other side of the street with Sara close behind him.

They had just cleared the street when they heard a car come to a screeching stop, the doors opening and feet running towards them, Grey took one look over his shoulder then turned to Sara "Keep running." they headed deeper into the alley next to them. At the end of the alley it took a sharp turn left but dead ended a few yards further down, Grey looked around at the steep walls knowing that they would never make it over them, he looked at the only door in the alley and noticed that the bottom was slightly warped he pushed it with his paw and it gave a little "Quick go through." he thought at Sara as he nudged her through then squeezed in behind her as a gunshot sounded and a bullet took a chuck of flesh from his hip.

_TO BE CONTINUED._


	5. Chapter 5

The Pack …. By ishotsherlock.

Chapter four.

Grey yelped as he pulled the rest of his body through the narrow opening, scraping the wound on the wood and making him yelp again, he limped in front of Sara and towards an open door in front and on the left of them and peered through. The apartment in front of him had a few homeless men and women sleeping in it, there was bottles and needles all over the floor apart from a narrow path that had been cleared, and the stench was overpowering, he noticed that he had left a blood trail behind him, he saw the stairs opposite them "Stay here." he told Sara as he limped his way up to the landing above, then turned and jumped down to the ground next to her and landing with a yelp. They heard banging coming from the door to the alley and Grey once again looked into the filthy apartment.

"Sara the smell in here should cover ours, just be careful where you step and follow me."

He made his way quietly through the room, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the sleeping homeless people, and into what once was a bedroom, looking around he spotted an open closet that had a few mattresses piled into it, Grey limped over and squeezed behind the rotting stinking cloth, as Sara followed him they heard a voice coming from the room beyond.

"God it stinks in here, the dogs will never be able to track them."

They heard a commotion as the sleeping homeless people woke up to find strange men in their room "Who the hell are you."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"You'd better stop looking at me boy, or I'll cut your eye's out and shove them up your ass so you can see the ass whooping you are about to get."

All of the voices dimmed as the homeless people pushed the tracker and his men out of the building, soon they returned congratulating each other over how well they had got rid of the strange men. Soon Grey and Sara could hear bottles being passed around.

Grey collapsed on to his good side and tried to inspect the wound but was stopped when Sara pushed his muzzle away "Believe me it doesn't look good, is there anything I can do."

He looked at her as she pushed some matted fur out of the way with her nose "Under normal circumstances I would just leave it, it would heal naturally in a few hours as we have faster healing than normal animals and humans, but I'm loosing to much blood to be able to move."

Without even thinking about it Sara lowered her muzzle and started to gently lick the wound, bluish marks appeared where she had licked and what looked like small electrical sparks followed its path as well. She cleaned the whole area gently and was happy when she heard him sigh "Do you need anything." she asked him.

"I need food, it will help with the healing, but I cant let you go out there by yourself, they might still be waiting, I'll just have a large breakfast when I change back."

"Will the change back be as painful as the first." Sara asked as she settled in, she lay with her head on his shoulder so she could look at him.

"No, the more you change the more you get used to it."

"Will it be like in the films, only changing once a month with the full moon."

Grey chuckled "That's just a myth, the truth is we can change anytime we want day or night, some have even chosen to stay in wolf form for years while taking over a normal wolf pack, or if they are stranded somewhere, it just makes hunting easier, or if the female is in pup she will stay in the form either wolf or human and the change wont happen until after the litter is born, but when it's a full moon we have no control over it."

"when we change back we're going to be naked aren't we."

"Yes."

"Well how are we going to get out of here with no clothes, there is no way I am going to run around this town in my birthday suit."

Grey chuckled "Don't worry we have safe houses and clothes stashed all over the city, one of them is only a few blocks away from here, as soon as its safe we'll make our way there."

They were both quiet for a while, and that was when they heard the dogs searching about on the floor above them followed by soft footfalls as the handler followed them. Grey looked over at Sara and watched as she tracked the noise above them "Ignore them and try to get some sleep, if the dogs could have picked us up they would have torn this place to pieces by now." he said as he lay his head on his big front paws.

"Aren't you worried that the dogs can pick up on our conversation." Sara asked as she lay he head on his shoulder again.

"Not really, it's like they have a different frequency to ours, sometimes we can hear the half breeds like wolf crosses but most of the time our thoughts are safe from them, but we can influence the lower species of canines but it does take a lot of concentration especially if there is more than one animal. Now get some sleep, just close your eyes and let your mind go blank." he watched as Sara did what he had said and soon her breathing evened out and he could tell she was dreaming so he shut his eyes and joined her.

Sara woke suddenly as a scream pierced the small room followed by loud growling, then everything went quiet, she looked around but couldn't find Grey anywhere. She was just about to send her thoughts to him when his bloody muzzle pushed through the mouldy remains of the mattresses.

"Hey your awake, you up for some food." he asked just before his head disappeared back through the mattress.

Curiously Sara came out from their hiding place, the first thing that hit her was the smell of blood, a lot of it, then the sight of a homeless person with lifeless eyes looking up at her from the floor and Greys muzzle dipping into the stomach as he pulled chunks of the dead mans liver through the hole he had made. Sara was repulsed at first but then some primal instinct of her wolf side took over, she started to drool as she watched Grey rip another chunk of liver from the mans body.

Grey looked over as saw the drool dripping in long stings from Sara's muzzle as she watched him "Want some." he thought at her as her chewed on a large piece.

Sara shook her head but kept watching him. Grey knew she must be hungry, so he pushed his muzzle into the body then with a shake of his head he ripped out one of the mans kidneys and carried it to her, dropping it at her feet "You should eat, it will keep up your strength."

She watched as he walked back over to the body and began eating again "Hey your not limping."

He looked up at her with a length of intestine hanging from his muzzle like a limp length of sausages "I did tell you we had faster healing than normal." he thought at her as he chewed and swallowed his mouthful then dived back in for another.

Sara looked at the lump of meat sitting in front of her paws surrounded by a puddle of drool, her stomach growled as she was lowering her muzzle to sniff the raw meat, she closed her eyes and took a lick then another and another until finally she couldn't take it any more and snatched up the kidney and sunk her teeth into it, ripping large chunks out of it, chewing and swallowing as she lunged back for another bite.

Grey looked up as Sara ran over to where he was and shoved her head into the mans stomach, she pulled back with a mouthful of spleen and began ripping into it, he gave a small smile and continued eating next to her.

When they finished stripping the body of all edible meat they sat back with bloated bellies and looked at the remains in front of them, Sara looked at grey "What should we do with the rest of the remains." she asked him.

"Drag them into the closet, hopefully it will be a while before anyone finds them." he thought back at her as he slowly got up and started dragging the remains by the tattered clothing. When they were finished Sara watched as Grey scratched the dirt from around the blood stain on the floor until he had covered it completely. Then he went to the small window and looked outside "We still have half the night, but we will have to make a dash for one of the safe houses."

"What if those men are still out there."

"We'll just have to risk it, unless you want to wait around here for some of the homeless people to come back, a few good bites to the neck then wait till the change happens and take their clothes." as he was thinking at her he had moved away from the window until he was facing her, he stepped closer and licked her muzzle "Intestines." was all he thought as Sara cocked her head at him.

Grey walked over to an old decrepit sofa near the window and climbed onto it then Sat down, resting his head on the back so he was able to look out of the window. Sara got up next to him and gazed around him out of the window "how long until we have to go." she asked.

"We'll give it a little while, then a few hours before dawn that's when we'll make a run for it, and it will give us a chance to digest Bert over there."

Sara curled up on the sofa and was soon asleep as Grey kept a vigil at the window, he got suspicious of a large panel van that made three circuits of the block before parking opposite the building they where in. He watched as a young man got out of the van looked around then pulled a large dog out and went into the building opposite, Grey perked his ears up as the sound of dog fighting reached him, it really angered him that this barbaric ritual was going on, he wanted to run into the other building and tear the people into little pieces, but it did give him an idea. He woke Sara and told her to follow him, they stealthily made their way across the street and into the building, then followed the noise coming from the basement. Grey and Sara stopped just inside the doorway, both of them looking at all of the dogs and people in the large room, then on Greys command they both sent out an image to all of the dogs in the room.

The fighting dogs in the room all stopped and looked around for the alpha wolves who had just commanded them, they saw the two wolves by the door and received a new image. The room was full of noise, men, women and children shouting for the dogs to keep fighting, trainers took out clubs and began beating their dogs trying to get them to fight again, but even they went quiet when Grey and Sara began a low pitiful howl which was soon joined in by every dog within a mile of the building. And then silence, nothing could be heard, but Grey and Sara were sending images to the dogs again, as one all of the dogs turned on the people closest to them, the room was filled with screams and cries for help.

Grey looked over at Sara and saw her watching, her muscles twitching in anticipation of getting into the fight that was happening just in front of her "You want to play." Grey asked and got a nod in response "Pick a small one to start with, go for the throat and take them down, sink your teeth in till you hear the crunch…. Go play Sara." that was all she needed to hear. Her muscles bunched and then released as she leapt into the fight aiming for a teenager who was trying to kill the dog laying on the floor in front of him. Sara took one more leap and clamped her large teeth around the boys throat and bit down hard, she felt the boys throat crunch and snap under her teeth and it was accompanied by a gush of liquid down her own throat, the hot salty-coppery tang of fresh blood sent her brain skyrocketing into another dimension as her primal animal instinct took over her whole body.

Grey had joined the battle and was attacking anyone who came near the only escape route, be they man, woman or child they met a swift death as his teeth and jaws crushed their throats. He looked around to see where Sara was and was surprised to see her attacking a huge man , he watched as she darted in and bit his leg or arm making the man scream then jumped back out of the way of the swinging club he wielded "Sara stop playing with your food and finish him ," he instructed her, her reply was "But you said I could play and this is fun." as she was thinking this she had jumped and landed on the mans chest knocking him to the ground. Grey lunged for the mans throat and finished him off quickly then looked at Sara "You can have more fun next time, but now you have to be quick and take them down." he thought at her "There are only a few people left now so help the dogs, and be quick about it." Sara nodded then turned and helped a dog nearby who was getting beaten as he clamped down onto a woman's leg.

A few minutes later all the dogs and the two wolves stood panting and looking at all of the carnage around them, Grey heard the wolf call from outside of the building and called to his pack leaders outside, once they had all entered the basement Grey divided the fighting dogs into groups and sent an image to them that they will go with their new pack leader and keep him safe and in return they would never be fought again. Each dog bowed as they went past Grey and Sara and followed its new leader out into the fading night.

Grey looked at Sara "I think its time we headed for the safe house, I don't think the trackers are around because if they were they surely would have come in here after all the noise we made."

"You wanted them to follow us in here didn't you." she asked a little shocked

"Well if they did follow us then they would have had a surprise when all the dogs in the room attacked them." she heard him chuckle in her head. And with that he led her out of the building and to the nearest safe house. They had just entered a large room in the house when the sun rose above the skyline and illuminated the room "Sara take a deep breath and let the light change you."

She did as instructed and took a deep breath, she felt the change start in her stomach and spread until it enveloped her whole being, lights flashed before her closed eyes and every muscle seemed to vibrate until she lost complete consciousness.

She woke a few hours later in a comfy bed and a fuzzy memory of the night before, she looked around but found that she was alone in the room. She spotted a note on the pillow next to her.

_Sara,_

_You look beautiful in nothing but your fur, I am sorry I could not be here when you wake up but an important issue has arisen back home. A friend of mine owns this house and you will be safe here, he will take over your training until I can return and continue it myself, please be very careful with your new gift. _

_My friend is downstairs waiting for you, and I am sure you will know him as he is one of your professors, in the closet you will find some clothes and the bathroom is the door on the right, hopefully I will get to talk to you soon, until then be safe._

_Grey (I like this name you have given me )._


	6. Chapter 6

The Pack… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Just to remind you that this story is set in my own little universe, so it is not sticking to the current timeline lol.

Chapter five.

Present day.

It had been a long hard double shift for all of the night shift crew, seven new born babies had been kidnapped from the hospital, luckily after a lot of running around and a lot of false leads, all of the little mites had been found safe and sound in a box car at the train tracks, the kidnappers had been arrested and the babies had been returned to their families.

Gil Grissom looked at all of the people crammed into the large booth in the bar, not only were his nightshift team sat around the table but a lot of the lab rats had joined them, everyone there for one reason, to forget about what could have happened to the seven babies but gladly didn't. Gil looked around at all of the smiling faces and felt pride in all of his people. As the morning wore on the lab rats started to leave for some much needed sleep before another busy night of work. By eleven the only one's left were the CSI's, they were all drinking coffee now but were still having a good time.

Gil looked at his watch and noted the time, sighing he spoke up "Well as much fun as it has been we need to get going, Cath are you picking these miscreants up later." he looked over to Cath who was nodding "Good, well meet at the cabin by seven okay." he saw Sara look away "Sara why don't you join us, I know stargazing isn't your thing but we have fun up at my cabin, there is no work talk allowed and there is none of the noise or bright lights or the phone calls from the lab and the only cop you will see will be Jim, it might be an eye opener for you as it's the first night of a full moon tonight, and we all have the next three nights off." he looked at her expectantly, he really really wanted her to accept and go with them.

Sara looked up at the people looking at her, since she had arrived in Vegas Grissom and the others had been asking her to come to the cabin every month, but she had always refused. She would have gladly gone if it had been any other three night apart from these ones "Sorry guys but you know I go and visit my friend on my nights off, but you lot have fun and I'll see you all on Monday." she smiled at them all as she got some money out of her pocket and laid it on the table "Sorry guys." she said as she got up and left the bar.

Sara got into her car and drove away from the bar towards her apartment, she still had a few more hours to decide where she was going tonight. She could no longer go to her normal hunting grounds as she had nearly been shot by hunters the last time she had been there. When she got home she got out her laptop and emailed Alex to explain why she hadn't called for so long and to look up destinations for the following three nights. She found a few possible places out in the desert, but she knew she needed to feed tonight and also knew that the rabbit population out in the desert had declined recently because of all the hunting she had been doing, then she found the perfect spot it was out by lake mead in a sparsely populated area, and she knew from many cases she had out at the lake that there was a very diverse wildlife population. The area she chose was miles away from the nearest houses and campsite, and had open water, mountains, springs and plenty of trees she could run and hide in.

Having decided where she was going she packed a spare set of clothes into a bag , took a quick shower then headed for bed. Her dreams were full of running and chasing and a light grey wolf that kept calling to her.

SIX PM.

Sara pulled her car into a parking space at the campground , she looked around but only saw two other cars there and both of them looked as if the owners were getting ready to leave. She got her rucksack from the back seat and picked up the map from underneath it, she took one last look at the map and picked the best trail to follow that would take her nearest to her destination. It would take her a few hours to get there so she got her ipod out of her pocket and put the earpieces in and cranked the music up full blast, she picked Meatloaf from her music file and set out on the trail humming Bat out of hell.

It took her three hours to get to her final destination and as she emerged from the trees she knew she had chosen the right place. In front of her the lake spread out, the only noise at the moment was the gentle lapping of the waves against the sandy shore and the call of the birds as they settled on the branches for the night. She took a deep breath inhaling the scents from around her and her only thought was "Perfect."

She walked back into the trees for a few paces and put the rucksack on the ground by a large tree, then taking a last look around she began to get undressed. A few times she had been caught short and ended up ripping the clothes she had on and it was really hard for her to find clothes in the middle of the desert, so now she made sure that she was fully naked before the sun set and the moon rose.

She could feel the pull of the moon as she finished getting undressed, and knew it would be only ten of fifteen minutes before the change overcame her. She found a nice comfy mossy patch and lay down to absorb the last of the fading sunlight, then the change was on her, after so many years of going through the change she had learnt how to cope with the pain and when she came out the other side she felt rejuvenated .

Sara stretched her cramped muscles and rolled onto her back with all four paws waving in the air and her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. She had an upside down view out over the lake, which was now looking like the sky and the sky was now looking like the lake, she rolled over again until she had her paws underneath her then slowly she stood up and stretched the muscles in her back, hearing some of them crack felt good. She began trotting towards the shore for a drink when she heard a call coming from across the lake, she cocked her head as another call sounded this time she could hear that it was just a pair of coyotes.

Once she had had a drink she lifted her nose and began sniffing the air around her, picking up all of the different smells caught on the slight breeze, she picked up rabbit, squirrel, coyote, racoon and snake. She made the choice of chasing down the racoon as the rest of them left small bones stuck in her teeth, so she began running in the direction the scent was strongest, she had just caught a glimpse of the racoon when a loud bellow filled the air around her, followed by growls, barks and a humans screams. The racoon was forgotten as the scent of fresh human blood reached her nose and her mouth started to salivate, her stomach rumbled, she slowly set off in the direction that the bloody smell was coming from and making sure that she was always down wind , the last thing she needed at the moment was to get into a fight with some of the local wildlife.

As she got closer she could hear the sounds of feeding, snarls and growls, crunching of bones and ripping of flesh and muscles, she wondered if it was the coyotes she had heard earlier, but she thought that they would have been to small to take down a human… unless her was injured then it was fair game. But as she got closer she could tell that the feasting animals were much bigger than the coyotes. She slowed down as a small clearing came into sight, and as she peered through the tree's a few meters back the sight before her shocked her.

A large man lay in the middle of the clearing, one arm batting weakly at the side of a young cream coloured wolf who had his head in the mans stomach. With a last bloody gurgle the man stopped moving and his arm fell to the ground with a thud, the wolf looked up at the rest of the pack, who were laying on the other side of the body. A large grey and white wolf with a bloody muzzle stood up and walked slowly over to the cream wolf, when he reached the body he lowered a front paw and dipped it into the growing pool of blood around the body , the cream wolf lowered his head as the grey and white wolf pressed his paw to the middle of his head, leaving a large paw print. The other three wolves who also had bloody muzzles, jumped to their paws and started howling as Sara picked up a thought message from the pack in front of her "You are now a full member of our pack, when Shaddow comes back from his hunt we will give you a proper Lycan name, now as this is your first hunt and kill you can have the liver, kidney and heart." the cream wolf bowed his head then lunged for the mans stomach, shoving his whole head into the hole in the mans stomach and ripped out the liver and lay it beside him, then again his head disappeared and came out with both kidneys and again lay them beside him, he moved up to the mans chest and began tearing into it until he had made a whole big enough for him to pull out the heart. Once he had all of his prizes he moved them away from the rest of them, lay down and began to eat. The other wolves attacked what was left of the body, ripping and tearing bits of flesh and bone.

A large puddle of drool had collected on the ground beneath Sara's muzzle, her feeding instinct took over and before she knew it she had walked a few paces closer to the clearing and it was then that she saw the big grey wolf enter the clearing from the other side, she saw him look to where she was standing and he began snarling, with lips curling and sharp white fangs glistening he alerted the other members of the pack to her presence.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 6.

Sara ran through the woods as fast as her paws could carry her, the other wolves were chasing her and gaining ground quickly. Suddenly she burst from the tree's and plunged into a freezing cold stream, but quickly jumped out onto the other bank and kept on running. So far she had made two circuits of the lake and decided to change direction and head inland, hoping to throw the others off she waited until she came to the second stream then instead of jumping into it like she had the previous time she turned and followed it, it was a mistake.

Shaddow had been in the lead chasing the lone wolf and he was closing fast, he had realised after the first lap of the lake that the strange wolf in front of him was new to the area. At the stream he had stopped and let the others continue chasing as he waited for the wolf to make another circuit, he had a good hiding spot and all he could do now was wait.

Sara was panting hard as she ran up the slight incline, she slipped as her paw landed wrong and she felt the stab of something sharp enter her pad, she got up and limped a few paces into the woods and lay down, she knew that with a hurt paw the pack would catch her quite quickly, but she kept up the hope that they hadn't followed her.

She looked at her paw and found a large splinter of wood poking out, she gently gripped it with her teeth and pulled it out then spat it onto the ground and began licking the wound. A sound behind her made her jump, but it was only the wind rustling the leaves. She had to get out of there so she stood and limped into the semi darkness. As she was limping in the opposite direction from the stream she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure none of the other wolves were following her, but as she looked forward again she was startled to find a big grey wolf snarling at her, it had its hackles raised and was in a stance that told her if she moved he would attack, she hadn't smelled him because he was downwind to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory." he thought at her "Have you been sent by another clan to spy on us."

"No, I … have no clan, I was trying to find a safe place for the next few nights, as I was forced out of my normal hunting grounds by a bunch of hunters, and didn't know there was a pack here already."

The grey wolf looked at her for a while "Your injured, lay down." he said in a quieter voice in her head." but she didn't move "Lay down." he said more forcefully.

The force in his voice had her on her belly in seconds, as he walked closer to her she put her head on her paws, trying to show him that she had submitted to his dominance. He lay in front of her with his front paws just touching hers.

"Why do you have no clan, were they all killed or did they make you leave." he asked as he sniffed her injured paw.

"I was in a pack once, where I used to live, but they were all older male wolves, my teacher he… he was taken by the tracker a few years after I was made a wolf."

"Did he turn you."

"What… what do you mean."

"Was it your teacher that made you into a wolf." he asked quietly.

"No, he just took over my training when my… creator, I suppose you could call him that as I don't really remember him, had to leave."

"why don't you remember him, was he taken as well." he asked cocking his head sideways.

"It was the first night I changed, he found me and we talked, then the trackers found us." she didn't get to finish what she was saying as he took over.

"We were chased through a park, but you knew how to get out of it, then I got shot as we were entering a building…"

"It was you, you were the one who changed me, then left me in the city with your friends, why didn't you come back."

"I was needed here, some of our pack had caught a virus, it was made by the trackers to destroy us, the older ones you saw tonight are all that's left of my pack."

"What about the younger one, the one who made the kill tonight."

"Oh he's the newest member, he's a little goofy but he's a good cub, he's only been with us for a few years, his parents sent him to us when he began changing and they could no longer keep him safe."

"So … what happens now, do I have to find a different hunting ground."

"No, we have been looking for you ever since you came here, I turned you so you could help our pack, we only have one female but she is past her breeding age, and we needed new blood brought in."

"So is that all I am to you, a breeding bitch." she said angrily as she got to her feet.

"No, I picked you because we need an alpha female to restore a bit of harmony to the pack."

"Well fuck you." she said as she ran off into the forest.

Shaddow gave chase and caught her quickly as she was still limping "Stop running from me." he said as he bowled her over and pinned her to the floor "You will listen to me, you are one of us and it is your duty to help the pack."

"No you made me one of you, I had no choice the night you attacked me, and there is no way I would help you and your lot, you can go and find someone else to be your bitch." she started to struggle but he clamped his jaws around her throat.

"Yes I made you and I can take you out of this world with one snap of my jaws, remember that." he thought as he added a little bit more pressure to her throat" He should have told you all of this the morning I left, I should have taken you with me that morning, so you would now be a bit more submissive to your pack leader and alpha male."

"I will never be submissive to you, go on snap my neck and release me from this nightmare that you have shoved me into."

"Go on keep fighting Sara, it will only wear you down quicker, and then you will submit by letting me mate you."

"Never." she said as she tried to grab hold of the paw closest to her with her teeth, but he just moved it out of her way.

"Don't you see the only way you are leaving here is with me, as my mate and alpha female.

"I don't think so, before the sun comes up I am going to RIP your throat out."

He chuckled "Do you really think you could get that close to me, look at yourself Sara I have you pinned to the floor and your energy is draining fast, I can feel it, you can't go on like this much longer." and to prove his point he let go of her and she could only lay there panting .

"You bastard." she said to him as she tried to get to her paws, only to have him push her down again, he began pacing around her "Why couldn't you have just left me alone to get on with my normal life, why did you have to pick me."

"You intrigued me Sara, from the first day I saw you when you were six I knew you were different, and I could smell the blood disease you had that your father gave you, if I had left you.. you would have been dead within six months." he looked down at her and saw the questions in her eyes "Yes I knew about your childhood and the abuse you went through at the hands of your father and brother. Didn't you ever wonder about the night your mother supposedly killed your father, it wasn't her and you know it, I killed your father and one of my pack also killed your brother for all of the things he made you do."

"No… my mother killed my father when she found him on top of me, and my brother died in a car accident."

"No, your mother sent you out of the room and let me in through the window, I take it you didn't know that your mother was part wolf, she enjoyed watching me rip him to pieces, then when she heard the sirens she sunk the knife in and just to make sure they thought it was her she covered herself in his blood. Then while you were in the foster homes we kept an eye on you, and then one day to my surprise your brother visited you and took you to the park, where he met up with some of his friends and they abused you all afternoon and evening, after he dropped you home that's when I sent my beta out to kill him and the others, then when that was done one of our friends ran over his body multiple times to make it look like a car accident, you should have heard him screaming and begging for his life, it was pathetic."

"No your lying, none of that is true." she said as she again tried to get to her feet, but again he just pushed her down.

"Don't you see Sara, it was always going to be like this, just accept it and say you submit even if you don't believe it at the moment, let me mate you so my scent is all over you, so that the rest of the pack knows that you are mine and mine alone. In this wolf form we can make the pack strong, and in time you will see that I can be a caring partner and sire to your cubs, please Sara just say that you submit."

Sara looked up at him "I …"

_TO BE CONTINUED._

Yes I know I'm evil, EEEVVVIIILLL,Bwahahahahahahaahahahaha .


	8. Chapter 8

The pack…. By ishotsherlock.

Chapter seven.

Sara looked up at him "I… will never submit to you." she said getting up, she had taken one step towards Shaddow when a loud bang echoed through the clearing. As shaddow watched it was like slow motion as Sara was propelled sideways, landing on her side nine meters from where she had been standing, she lay deathly still as blood began to soak the fur over her shoulder. He heard a shout from the trees.

"Hey Bruce, I got me a big dog in the clearing, that beats your little rabbit by a mile." the man laughed, he didn't see the larger grey wolf until it was too late, he tried to raise his rifle but Shaddow had come at him from the side knocking the weapon out of his hand and clamping his jaws around the mans throat, the man struggled to get his hunting knife out of its sheath but suddenly his hand was gripped in another set of jaws. The last thing the man saw before his throat was ripped out was a cream coloured dog with blood covering its muzzle, lunging at his face.

From across the clearing Shaddow heard another loud scream as the rest of the pack set upon the other man, feeling that the man below him had died he released the chunk of bloody flesh he had ripped from his throat and lopped across to where Sara lay, as he got closer he looked to see if she was still alive. For quite a long time he watched her, and just as he was about to turn away he saw the slightest rise of her chest, he looked again just to make sure he had seen it and was elated when he saw her chest slowly rise again.

He walked the last few steps to her and touched his nose to hers "Sara… Sara." he thought at her as he looked closer at the wound on her shoulder, he gently licked at the wound as she began to shake "Sara you need to stay with me okay, I know you hate me at the moment but please don't leave me, stay and fight with me if you want to but stay away form the light, I'm begging you to turn the other way and come back towards me, use the hatred for me to hang on, please stay with me." he could tell she was slipping away from him so he began to nudge her as he cleaned the wound. Finally he heard a faint voice in his head.

"Bastard, why won't you let me go."

"Because I love you Sara." he said as he continued to clean the blood from her fur. He looked at her face, but she had lost consciousness, thanks to his saliva the wound had stopped bleeding and started to slowly heal so he lay down snuggling against her to keep her warm .

The other members of the pack emerged from the trees with bloody muzzles, they were shocked to see their leader laying beside the strange wolf "Is everything okay Shaddow." the cream wolf asked.

"No, she was shot by the hunters, I've stopped the bleeding but she is so cold, and its going to get colder tonight." as he thought this Shaddow had moved his front leg so that it was laying across her side just below the healing bullet wound.

The young cream wolf looked at the others then padded over to the couple on the ground, he lay down and curled up against Sara's chest, trying to give her as much warmth as he could. One by one the others came over and lay around her, as the last wolf settled the only part of Sara that was visible was her nose and after a while she stopped shaking.

Sara drifted between reality and a dream state, when she was dreaming it was always the same.

_she entered a large cave, noises were coming from the deepest darkest corner, she walked deeper into the darkness to find out what the noise was._

_She would hear several small voices "Mum… mum… mum." she looked into a smaller opening to see several pairs of tiny eyes looking back at her "Mum… food." and as she watched five wolf cubs and two babies crawled out into the lager cave, she backed up but they kept following her saying "Mum … food." she backed out of the cave into the daylight and the cubs and babies followed her. It was then that she got a good look at their colouring, the cubs were a mix of dark chocolate and grey and the babies had long chocolate and grey hair, they all looked up at her and said at the same time "Mum you came back for us." _

_A shadow fell over all of them, she looked over and saw Shaddow padding towards her "Sara, my love, my alpha, my wife and my queen, see what we have created, all because you finally submitted to me, see how happy we are together and how happy the pack is finally, and it will be better once you have given birth to our next litter who are sleeping in your womb right now." she looked down at her stomach to see it distended and a little paw could be seen pushing from inside. _

Sara drifted out of her dream state, she felt the pain in her shoulder first and that anchored her into reality, it was then that she heard the quiet voice in her head

"Just imagine in a few years we could have a litter of cubs or a few babies running around, we would be happy laying in the bright sunlight watching our children as they played, you would probably be heavily pregnant again either with cubs or babies, and you would look beautiful as either a pregnant wolf or a pregnant human, you would be queen of the pack and holder of my heart, but you have to wake up first, its been two nights now and your shoulder is all healed so time to wake up." she felt a small nudge to the top of her head then a lick to her ear "Come on now sleepy head give me a sign that you are still in there."

The sign she gave him that she was still there was a nip to the foot that was in front of her nose. With slightly blurred vision she watched as he jumped backwards and looked down at his foot, she chuckled at the startled look on his face and he looked into her eyes.

"Hey, glad to see you are finally back with us." he said as he lay down next to her again.

"What happened." she asked as she tried to get up.

"Stay down." he said as he put his head across her back "You were shot two nights ago, you have been unconscious since then and your shoulder might be healed but it will still be very sore for a while so don't try and move yet."

"Where are the rest of your pack." she asked as she tried to get into a more comfy position.

"Oh they're about somewhere, probably tracking down something to eat."

"Why aren't you out hunting with them."

A moth eaten brown and white wolf loped into the clearing "Because he has been laying with you, keeping you warm while you recovered."

Sara could hear the contempt in the voice of the other wolf but Shaddow spoke before she could say anything "How dare you speak to your alpha female like that." as he spoke Shaddow stood up and growled at the other wolf "Show her the respect that she deserves."

"How were we to know she was the one you picked, we had never seen her before." he sneered.

Shaddow leapt at the other wolf, tackling him and bringing him to the ground "That is enough." he shouted "I am still your leader and alpha, and if you wish to live past this night then you will learn some manners, don't forget I can replace you easily enough in this pack and our human life."

Sara watched as Shaddow asserted his dominance over the other wolf, moth eaten tried to get up but a bite from Shaddow soon had him submitting and presenting his stomach and throat to Shaddow "Sorry my king, please forgive me." he said then looked over to Sara "Forgive me my queen." he said with pleading eyes.

Shaddow looked over at Sara "As my mate and alpha female do you accept his apology, or would you like to see him punished for his insolence."

"Let him go."

"Thank you my queen." Moth eaten said as Shaddow released him, he ran off into the woods yapping to the others so they knew he was coming back.

"I wish you would stop calling me your alpha and mate, because I am neither." Sara said as she tried to stand again.

He watched as Sara finally got to her feet and limped a few paces before sitting down "Sara, I keep calling you that because you are my mate and alpha female. While you were unconscious the other pack members started to see you as nothing but a burden and would not listen to me that you were the newest member of the pack and that you would be bringing harmony by being my mate and alpha female to the pack. So while you slept I had to mate with you four times while the pack watched, you are now bonded to me by scent ."

"You did what." she shouted at him.

"They would have killed you if I hadn't, you are now bonded to me and this pack for all time, and when we can no longer stay here then we will all move somewhere new, perhaps we could all live in the mountains, imagine running through the snow with nothing and no-one to worry about. Sara just stay with me and I could make all your dreams come true."

"I… I… I have to go, don't follow me and don't let the others follow me either." she got slowly to her paws and limped off into the trees with his voice once more in her head.

"Sara, on this change you came into season, you have two changes to find out if you are with cubs, and if you change for a third time you will stay in your wolf form until the cubs are weaned, you will need to sort out if you are staying a wolf or human, remember the third change means cubs or babies, you can find me here when you have made your choice."

Sara limped away from him faster, trying not to think of what he had just told her, she knew she had to get back to her camp before the sun came up, but she had no idea where she was, it had been two days since she had changed , was she near her camp or was she on the other side of the lake, the lake she had to find the lake. She lifted her muzzle and smelled the air she could smell the lake, so she followed her nose.

A long time later she emerged from the trees and limped to the shore, she looked around, there was a boat floating near her which she remembered from her look around a few days before, she now knew she was across the other side of the lake, her mind was filled with confusing thoughts as she limped towards her small camp. It wasn't until much later as the sun was rising that a thought suddenly hit her out of the blue, if she was pregnant what the hell would she tell Grissom and the rest of the team.


	9. Chapter 9

The pack… by ishotsherlock.

A/N: Sorry I forgot to put this on the last chapter… I hope you all had a merry Christmas and hopefully next year will be better than this one.

Chapter eight.

A slight breeze blew in shore from the lake, waving the leaves on the trees making a dappling light and shadow pattern on the forest floor from the bright midday sun that shone down on the already hot land. A lone naked woman swam in the cool waters, she was getting further and further from the shore but she didn't care, she stopped swimming and ducked below the surface and for a long time she didn't come up. When she finally did come up for a breath she lay on her back and floated on the surface, letting the gentle rippling water sooth her aching muscles.

Sara drifted back towards shore with the slight current, she had her eyes closed and had banished all thoughts of the night before from her mind, instead she was silently going through the periodic table, first she had gone through them in order then backwards, from top to bottom, bottom to top, once she had finished that she started on multiplications. She looked at her watch and saw that she had been in the lake for five hours, she had started to shiver a long time ago but she just couldn't be bothered to get out.

Finally when her teeth began to chatter and the waves had brought her to shore she crawled a few meters from the water and collapsed onto her back letting the heat from the sun warm her cold body, she drifted into a dreamless sleep and only woke up as the sun was setting. She stayed on the shore as the change overtook her, and when all the pain had finally diminished she stayed where she was, letting the slight breeze ruffle her fur. Even though her stomach was rumbling and the desire to hunt was growing in her she stayed laying on the shore, hoping that maybe just maybe a hunter would come along and finally take her from this nightmare. But no-one showed up and nothing made a noise, it was as if everything new to stay away from her. She heard the pack hunting on the other side of the lake and resisted the urge to go to them, just for a moment she dreamed what it would be like to have a pack of her own, other wolves that could help her to be safe, other wolves to play with and hunt with to help her when she got injured and lay with on the freezing nights. But she quickly banished those thoughts, she had been alone for the last ten years and had survived so far, and if she was on her own then she could go where she pleased and do what she pleased, and if she was pregnant then she would relocate somewhere where Shaddow and his pack couldn't find them.

She spent all night just laying on the shore and thinking mostly about what she would do if she was pregnant, by the time that the sun began to rise she had made her mind up that she would have to leave the lab and find a nice peaceful place she could raise her child or children or cubs, but she had nearly three months to make the final decision of wolf or human. She watched as the sun finally crested over the mountains and let the change take her again. As the sun rose higher she finally stood up and made her way into the trees to her small camp, then after getting dressed and having a quick mug of coffee she packed up her things, put her earphones in her ears and cranked the music up to the highest level then began walking back to her car.

She got back to her apartment striped off her clothes then collapsed onto her bed, she slept until her alarm started a piercing ring, she slapped the annoying machine and swung her legs off the bed, after yawning and stretching she got up and walked into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and as she stepped back she caught her reflection in the full length mirror. She was amazed and shocked at what she saw, her shoulder had a large silvery scar, her neck was covered in bites and her back and sides were covered in claw marks, both evidence of the mating with Shaddow. She stepped under the scalding water and began to weep, she angrily swiped at her eyes and reached for the shower gel.

She had sobbed all through her shower and as she was drying off, but now that she was sat in her kitchen with a mug of coffee in front of her she decided that tears were not going to help her, she needed to talk to someone so she picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial nine and after a few rings a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello."

"Alex, it's Sara."

"Oh my god, is everything okay."

Sara knew she could tell Alex everything because she had been bitten the month after Sara was, but the only difference was that Alex had become the alpha female of a small pack in Chicago "No everything is not okay, first I found the wolf who turned me, then I got shot and to cap it all off while I was unconscious I came into season and he mated with me four times, so there is a possibility that I might be pregnant, apart from that I feel just peachy, you."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and Sara got through another mug of coffee before Alex began to talk "Wow… Wow, was it the trackers that shot you, do you know who he is in real life, what are you going to do."

"Alex… Alex, breath okay. No I don't know who shot me, I don't think it was the trackers, I don't know who he is in real life and if I am pregnant I'll leave here and find a nice quiet peaceful place to raise them. What I wanted to ask you was… when you were pregnant with your first what made you decide to stay human instead of going through it as a wolf."

"Well mainly the decision was made by Robert, you remember him don't you he was in the biology classes with us and sat behind you in advanced mathematics, well it turned out that both of his parents are Lycan and were professors at collage, well to cut a long story short I became his alpha and wife and when we found out I was pregnant he asked me to stay in human form and I agreed, but let me tell you it's a bitch on the full moons but the up side is that the pregnancy only lasts five months instead of nine and there is no morning sickness."

"Well you had Robert to help you through it and I have no-one and no pack." she said feeling a little depressed.

"What about that boss of yours, you are always going on about him."

"Oh yeah I can see that conversation, hey Grissom do you want to go out with me oh and by the way I'm a werewolf and pregnant as well, I think the next person I would see would be the men with the nice tight coat that dose up with straps in the back and a nice padded cell." she giggled.

"Yeah, maybe not the best way to ask him out. You could always come here, we have a private hunting ground that one of the lower pack members own and I would be able to help when it is time to give birth."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

"You said you came into season this weekend."

"Yeah."

"Well that means your next period should start in a few days."

"Yeah."

"Well you might miss this one just from the stress of the last few days, so wait until after your next change and see if you come on then, if not get yourself to a pharmacy and buy one of every pregnancy test they have, just to be on the safe side. With my first pregnancy only a third of them said I wasn't pregnant and the rest said I was, maybe it has something to do with wolf gene."

"Well I'm hoping I do come on in the next few days just so I won't be worrying for the next month."

"And what will you do if you don't."

"I'll have to deal with that when the time comes, thanks Alex you've been a great help."

"Anytime sis, and don't leave it so long before you phone me again okay."

"Okay sis, oh how are your kids doing."

"Great, the youngest have just started kindergarten and the older twins came joint second in the school spelling b, they are all looking forward to the new litter being born."

"Your pregnant again, congratulations."

"Thanks, but this time on the next full moon I am thinking of staying a wolf until the little ones are old enough , but then again I might stay as human."

Sara looked at her watch "Well as good as this chat has been I need to go to work now, so I will give you a call at the end of the week."

"You better, bye and be safe okay."

"I will and you be safe as well and take care of those little ones, bye." they both hang up and Sara lets out a little sigh, this next month was going to be hell.

She arrived at work exactly an hour early as she had paperwork to finish before the shift started. After she had deposited her things in her locker she headed for the break room and another cup of coffee, as she approached the door she heard muffled shouting voices, she looked into the room to see Grissom and Hodges on opposite sides of the table. Hodges was in the middle of shouting something at Grissom until Grissom suddenly came around the other side of the table and stood whispering and glaring down at the other man, after a few minutes Hodges looked down at his feet and that was when Grissom saw Sara over the other mans head.

She backed up as Grissom opened the door and said over his shoulder to the other man "We will continue this later when shift is over, and next time you want to challenge me don't do it in the lab." with that said Grissom stalked towards his office and they all heard his door slam.

Hodges walked out of the room and gave Sara a disgusted look "Everything was better before you came here, it's all your fault." and he too stalked off to his lab slamming the door behind him.

Sara stood there amazed, shocked, confused and hurt, she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup then slowly walked to her cubicle and sat down, she pushed the weird events out of her mind and began on her paperwork.

She had completed most of it when the others started to filter in so she finished the report she was working on picked up her empty cup and headed for the break room again. Catherine, Warrick and Greg were already sitting at the table when she entered and Nick followed her in a few moments later. They all had a cup sitting in front of them when Grissom walked slowly in and grabbed his own cup and poured his own coffee, he sat at the head of the table and read through the assignment slips.

"Cath, you , nick and Greg have multiple DB's in a dumpster behind Cesar's palace. Warrick you have a DB of your own out on Sand lake road, and Sara get your hiking boots on we have two DB's out by lake mead. I'll meet you in the parking lot in fifteen minutes." and with that said he handed out the slips and picked his cup up, got up and walked back to his office to change into his hiking gear.

Sara sighed and stood up with the rest of them and walked to the locker room, she got a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her hiking boots from her locker and walked into the showers to get changed, once done she got a jacket out of her locker, because she knew it would get cold out by the lake. She filled up her thermos with coffee and then filled her kit from the storage locker. After that was all done she made her way to the car park to find Grissom.

He was sat in the drivers seat of one of the Denali's, she stowed her things in the back then got into the passenger seat and they were off. The journey went by with not a word said between either of them, she instantly recognised the direction they were going in as she had driven it a few days before, she started to get nervous.

Grissom drove the truck into the exact same parking spot she had parked her car in, they got out and a park ranger walked up to them "Hi, you folks with the cops."

"We're forensic investigators, are you the one who found the bodies." Grissom said as he shook the mans hand.

"Yes sir, to me it looks like a hunting accident gone wrong, but you know with all those rules and reg's they got now I had to call in you guys from the city." he said as he started walking towards the trees.

While he had been talking both Sara and Grissom had put their cases into the back packs and hooked them on their backs "Miss do you want me to carry that for you." the ranger asked.

Sara looked up at him "Thanks but no thanks, I got it."

He gave her a nod then turned and followed the same trail she had taken, but at the first fork he took the path to the right which led away from where she had camped, she heaved a sigh of relief and kept following the men in front of her.

After a few hours of walking they emerged into a familiar clearing, she saw the big patch of blood where she had been wounded, and she heard the familiar buzzing of hundreds of flies, all that went through her mind was crap crap crap crap crap.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 10

The Pack… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Sorry this is a little late but I have been working hard, and then my friend borrowed my computer and virus'd it up to the eyeballs, (I was not a happy bunny), then when I ran my new virus protection it removed my writing documents, luckily I had copied my stories to a pen drive but it has taken a while to put everything back on her. Again sorry and now on to the chapter, it is two chapters in one just to make up for the wait you have had.

Chapter nine.

They had been at the scene for a few hours now and had set up the portable lights around the bodies and a few around the clearing when Grissom received a call, Sara had been over by the second body and had only seen the ranger as he waved at her then disappeared into the trees. She walked over to Grissom "Hey where did the ranger go."

"David called, the second ranger got called away on a rescue mission so Ralph had to go fetch him and his gear."

"Ralph… his name is Ralph."

Grissom looked up at her and saw her smiling "Yes, and like me he shortens his name and goes by Ray."

"Well Gilbert isn't that bad."

He smiled at her "It is when your students have just watched a certain Johnny Depp movie and then find out its also the name of their teacher." he chuckled.

Sara smiled "Well I should get back to examining my body." she saw him gulp and blush as she turned and walked back over to the second victim.

Grissom stayed sat on the ground and watched as she walked away from him, it was his second favourite site, the first being her walking towards him, he sighed and returned his attention back to the body before him. He was sitting crossed legged next to his victim with an assortment of jars beside him, some had live specimens in and some had deceased specimens in and the rest were waiting for the body to be removed so that the insects hiding beneath could be placed in the jars along with the others.

Sara had her own growing collection of jars surrounding the body, and after working with Grissom all this time some of his bug hunting and catching had rubbed off on her, she was good but nowhere as good as him. So far she had avoided the blood in the clearing, wondering if when the test results came back would they show human, wolf or a mix of both and if her DNA came through would they just think it was cross contamination, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Grissom walk up behind her.

He had been calling her name for five minutes and not getting a response from her, so he had got up slowly and walked over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder which was a big mistake. She had been in the middle of filling one of the jars with the liquid that Grissom had given her, saying that it was one of his special concoctions and not as harmful as the stuff usually used. She had jumped and spilled most of the liquid all down her front, but at the same time she had turned her head and sunk her teeth into his hand at the same time she drew her gun.

But that wasn't the worst part, the skunk that Grissom had been trying to warn her about, turned and sprayed them both and the body, luckily Sara had a mouthful of Grissom's hand so didn't get a mouthful of skunk anal gland. As soon as the smell hit them they both tried to move, Sara tried to stand up to fast and her head collided with Grissom's chin, which made him fall backwards and because Sara still had his hand clamped in her teeth it tore a small chunk off. As Grissom landed on his back he cried out in pain trying to stem the blood flow.

"Oh my god, Grissom." she yelled spitting out the chunk of his hand "You scared the crap out of me, and what is this awful smell."

"Sorry, can you get me something to wrap around my hand."

She started to go towards her kit but the smell got even worse so she ran over to where his kit was and grabbed the first aid kit from the bottom then ran back over to him. After she had sterilised and bandaged his hand he sat up slowly and looked around "At least the bloody skunk has gone."

"Skunk… what skunk."

"The one that was creeping up on you, I thought it might have had rabies, and now we stink and I'm bleeding." he laughed.

"Okay that would explain the smell and I am really sorry about your hand, but you startled me, how the hell are we going to get this smell of us."

"Well there is a few ways, but I don't think we have any of the ingredients out here, so we'll just have to wait."

"If it was just the smell I could wait but when you startled me I had was just filling up one of the specimen jars."

It was then that he noticed that she was soaking wet as well as smelly "Sorry, don't you have any spare shirts in your pack."

"Yeah I do." she said looking over to her pack "But I think they got sprayed as well."

"You can borrow one of mine if you would like."

"Thanks, I think you should also change, you have blood all over your shirt, and you don't want to get any on your body." though she wouldn't mind cleaning it off his body if she got the chance. No she shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts not here and specially not now.

Grissom slowly got to his feet and went over to his pack he got two shirts out and handed one to Sara, without thinking about it he pulled off his own shirt and dropped it into his pack, he didn't see the shocked look on Sara's face before she turned and removed her own shirt and bra. She was just about to put his shirt on when she heard a gasp behind her.

"Sara, what happened to your back."

She closed her eyes remembering about the scratches and bite marks "Oh while I was at my friends this weekend her dog got a bit carried away while we were playing."

"Have you seen a doctor to make sure they wont get infected."

"She's a nurse and said they are just superficial scratches and bites." she hated lying to him but there was no way she was going to tell him the truth about her back "Er Grissom I saw your back, how did you get those scars." as she said this she put the shirt on.

"Oh, a few years after my father passed away my mother remarried, but he didn't like me and thought that I needed to be taught a lesson at every opportunity, and the way he did that was with either his belt or a riding crop that he hung by the back door. My mother was deaf so never heard me crying or shouting and she only found out one day when she caught him beating me. That night we left and never went back, I heard that he was killed in a knife fight a few days later, a neighbour came home from working in his fields and caught my stepfather whipping his wife because she wouldn't sleep with him, so the man pulled a knife and my stepfather also pulled a knife but he lost, the best man won I think." he looked at her and saw the shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god, how old were you."

"Eleven, can we not talk about it any more, it was a long time ago and its all in the distant past now." he looked at her and loved the way she looked in his shirt, he wondered what she would look like in the morning after just waking from a night of love making and wearing his shirt as she came to him in the kitchen or living room. He shook his head and turned back to his body on the ground "Do you want to finish photographing the clearing or would you like to take samples of the blood pool."

She saw the look in his eyes before he had turned away and wondered what he had been thinking "I'll do the collecting if you don't mind, we will have to use your camera now as mine stinks to high heaven." she chuckled.

And that was it the moment was over and they went back to work, Sara took samples of the blood, which she knew was hers and Grissom walked around the clearing taking photo's of the paw tracks leading to and from both bodies.

The ranger and David showed up two and a half an hours later dragging two gurneys behind them.

"David, what's with the gurneys I thought they would be sending a chopper into air lift the bodies to the morgue."

"The choppers are out at the moment looking for four missing children on the other side of the lake, sorry Grissom."

"When did they go missing." he asked the ranger.

"Six hours ago, but the parents only realised four hours ago when the kids didn't show up for their meal, how long until you are finished here."

"Well as soon as David has removed both bodies we will probably be a few hours."

"And how long until you can remove the bodies." he asked David.

"It depends on how far along Grissom and Sara have got." he looked over to Grissom.

"Just waiting on you David."

"Oh then half an hour possibly forty five minutes."

The ranger looked up at the sky for a few minutes then back to the group in front of him "This is what we're going to do then, while your gathering up your bodies I'm going to run back to the camp ground and grab a few things then high tail it back here to help David get the bodies back to his truck, after that I have to go help with the search, after we have found the kids I'll come back here and take both of you back to the camp ground, but you should know that it may take a few hours so I don't want you two wandering off into those woods, and you better be here when I get back or there will be hell to pay because we have enough on our hands with missing kids the last thing we need is to then go looking for a couple of city slickers who thought they knew the way out."

Grissom was about to protest but thought better of it when he received a warning look from the ranger "Okay we will stay here and wait."

"But Griss…"

"No Sara you heard the man, we wait here until he comes back."

"Fine." she huffed and led David over to the body that Grissom had been looking at, she heard the ranger leave and Grissom joined them.

Forty minutes later the ranger came back and deposited three back packs in the middle of the clearing "Okay David you nearly ready to go."

"Yeah just zipping up the last body." he said as he zipped up the body bag.

"Grissom, Sara, these are for you." he said pointing to the back packs "The light blue one has a two man tent in it and some bed rolls and a sleeping bag sorry could only find one, the green one has food, water and some other things in and the red one is special, it has cola, baked beans and a whole bunch of lemons for you to try and get the smell of skunk off of you, there is a stream you can use about one hundred yards through the trees." he pointed in a direction "I sorted you both out some clean clothes for after, and I suggest you put the tent up soon we have a storm rolling in from the mountains and its going to get very wet here very soon." he looked at David "Okay you ready to go now."

"Yep both bodies are secure to the gurneys, if you pull I'll push." he looked to Sara and Grissom "See you later, have fun and I'll get one of the others to stock up the lemon supplies for when you get back." and with that said the ranger pulled the gurneys out of the clearing making David run to catch up with him.

Grissom watched the two people go then walked over to the pack with the tent in, he pulled it out and looked at Sara "Cool pop up tent it's been years since I've been in one of these."

Sara rolled her eyes as she watched him release the catch and the tent sprang up as it unfolded, she walked over and grabbed the small mallet and began securing the tent to the ground. "Okay I think my plaster moulds should be ready by now." she said indicating the white splotches behind her.

"Can you check on my ones as well while I set up the camp." she looked over at him but he had his head and arms in the tent.

When they had all of the evidence bagged and packed into the back of the tent they picked up the red back pack and made their way to the stream. When they got there Grissom set the bag down and removed the items in it, luckily all of the clothes and two pairs of hiking boots were all in bags so the smell wouldn't permeate the new clothes. Then he pulled out the lemons, two wash cloths, a two large towels and four large cola bottles "I think we should use the cola first to get rid of the worst of the smell the use the lemons to get rid of the rest, is that okay with you."

"Yeah sounds fine to me, but how are we going to do this."

"We will have to strip down to our underwear the one of us tips the cola while the other one scrubs then we swap and after that we rinse off in the stream and repeat it with the second bottle and also the lemons."

Sara looked down and tried to remember what underwear she was wearing, then silently cursed as she remembered that she was wearing a red thong, she looked back up just in time to see his back towards her as he removed his shirt again, sighing and cursing her luck she began to strip.

Grissom had to keep his body in check when he turned round and saw her, he was glad that this was one of the days he hadn't gone commando and had a pair of blue boxer shorts on. He liked what he saw as his eyes scanned over the exposed flesh in front of him. Her tanned back with the scratches and bites from the dog, then lower to the smooth curve of her hips and oh my god she was wearing a thong, a thin red thong, which he couldn't tear his eyes away from. That was until she turned around, he quickly shut his eyes but the image of her standing there in nothing but a thong and with her arm covering her breasts was imprinted on his brain now, he turned and walked into the very cold stream to cool his heated body. He heard Sara laugh behind him.

"Griss what are you doing." she chuckled.

"Just rinsing myself down." and thanks to the cold water there was a little less to cool down.

"Well when your finished do you want to do me first or shall I do you." she could hear how wrong that sounded as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Wha… what do… do … you mean." oh my god did she just say that, thank god he was in the stream already.

"Yeah the cola and the lemons." God he was acting strange.

"Oh yeah of coarse." he slowly got out of the stream and picked up one of the bottles, she had turner around by the time he stood up and he was thankful for that as he slowly began to pour the cola over her head "Be careful when you get into the water, it's a bit of a shock to the system." he said as he tried his hardest not to let his gaze slip below her neck.

It took about two hours until they couldn't smell the foul skunk aroma anymore and by the time they both emerged from the stream Sara was no longer covering herself, they each grabbed a towel and dried off before getting dressed, the clothes that Ralph had brought them were a little big but at least they didn't stink. Grissom grabbed one of the bags the towels had been in and used it as a glove as he placed all of their stinking clothes in the other bag and secured it as best as he could, by the time they made it back to the camp they had almost stopped shivering.

"I think we should get into the sleeping bag and share body warmth, just to help us get warm and hopefully get some sleep." he said as he unzipped the tent.

Sara looked inside and thought this might be the last time that she gets to sleep with him, even if it was fully clothed "Okay then." she said as she removed her boots before getting into the tent.

Grissom had also removed his boots and was now laying on his side in the sleeping bag, he watched as she crawled up the bag and got in beside him

"Sara your going to have to get closer so I can do the zip up." with her eyes shut tight she wriggled as close to him as she could and she could feel how he was feeling by the lump pressing against the back of her leg.

She had her head resting on his forearm and he had his other arm draped across her waist and was unconsciously running his fingers in circles on her exposed stomach, and the temperature in the sleeping bag was getting pretty hot because of it. They had been laying there for a while now so he was very stunned when she spoke.

"Griss, I.. erm.. May have to leave the lab in a couple of months, I cant tell you why at the moment and it may not happen but I thought you should know."

He was silent for a moment longer than she cared for but then he spoke.

"Sara, there's something I think you should know, I……."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: How evil am I for leaving you there lol, am now going to hide while you lot throw things and try not to break anything important lol.**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Pack… By ishotsherlock.

Chapter Ten.

"Sara, there's something I think you should know, I……."

She turned over and looked at him "What is it."

"Sara… I … I … need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." she said disappointed as she tried to get out of the sleeping bag, she had hoped that he would have told her not to leave.

Grissom tried to manoeuvre himself over Sara but his feet got caught up in the bottom of the sleeping bag, he looked down when he heard a ripping noise and got a face full of Sara's breasts. Somehow she had managed to slide herself up but her shirt was pinned under his hand and as a result half the buttons ripped from the material exposing her chest just as he looked down, he froze with Sara's left nipple jammed up his nostril and her right nipple lodged in his ear. He tried to slowly move but they were both now completely tangled up in the sleeping bag, he shut his eyes quickly and tried to control the rest of his body that was reacting very swiftly.

"Grissom." she said a little breathlessly "Can you stop wriggling please, or at least remove you nose from … where its at." she said as another warm breath hit her chest.

"I would love to but all I can move at the moment are the fingers on my right hand."

"Well there is something else moving in here and it's not your hand and I know it's not your side arm because your not carrying one at the moment."

"Sorry but the image I keep seeing when I open my eyes is not helping, and don't even consider telling me not to open my eyes because I'm trying my hardest not to, and your giggling is not helping matters."

"I'm sorry… but I was just imagining what would happen if the ranger or one of our friends opened the tent flap." she laughed harder.

"Sara… Sara, it's not funny and god you laughing is not helping." when she didn't stop laughing he had no choice, he moved his head a little and took her nipple into his mouth and gently bit down, it had the desired effect.

"Ahhh Grissom, please you either… have to stop that now… ooooorrrrr continue what you started." she said as she felt his tongue sweep over her very sensitive nipple.

He released her and spoke "Do I have your attention now." he felt her nod her head "Good, now if you could remove your knee from between my legs I think I might have enough room to get my feet untangled."

"Well seeing as I'm probably going to have to leave after what has happened over the last few days I think I'd rather get this over with now."

"What, get whaaaaaaaaaaat." he couldn't finish what he was going to say as Sara had indeed moved her leg, instead of removing it from between his legs she had increased the pressure on his groin with her knee, she kept up the pressure for a few moments then relaxed and after a few seconds she increased the pressure even more.

Sara managed to free her arm from below her and felt about until she found the hard rod pressing into her knee, she slipped her hand into the loose waist band of his jeans until she found his hard dick and began slowly moving her hand up and down his hot shaft. She felt him take her nipple into his mouth again as she freed her other arm and held his head tight to her chest.

He released her nipple and spoke again "Sara we have to stop."

"No we don't Gil." she said breathlessly as she worked his length with her hand, and using her other hand to try and free them from the sleeping bag, she managed to find the zip and quickly undid it until they had enough room to move. He tried stop and get up but she pulled his head down until her lips crashed into his, and when he joined her in the kiss she knew he wouldn't try to stop again until this was all over.

He had tried, he told himself, and he had tried really hard to resist her but in the end he knew it was going to be futile because he really wanted her again. He shimmied up so that he could get better suction with his lips as his tongue swept the inside of her mouth, his hands found her jeans and roughly pulled them off her hips and within seconds he had three fingers buried deep within her wet folds.

Sara moaned loudly as his fingers found her G spot, she released her hold on his dick and pulled his jeans down around his thighs as she tried to release her legs from the jeans trapping her. With his help her jeans were removed from one leg and she opened herself up to him. He removed his fingers from her body and grabbed hold of his cock and guided it to her entrance and with one strong push he sheathed himself fully inside her, thinking "God she was tighter than he remembered from all those years ago." he began a slow pace until she begged him to go harder and faster so he began slamming into her. Grunting with the pace he had set he lifted her leg over his shoulder and ploughed deeper into her wet quivering depth. He moved his head down and began roughly biting her breasts, first one then the other leaving teeth marks and saliva trailing between them.

Sara raked her nails down his back, leaving jagged bloody scrapes from his shoulders to his waist, the pain from this seem to spur him on even more as every time she began to scratch at his back he would slam into her harder. She felt her orgasm approaching and could see bright stars exploding behind her eyelids, she dug her nails into the flesh of his butt cheeks and urged him on until she was flying through space with the bright stars exploding all around her.

He felt her slick walls clamp around his hard shaft as she reached her orgasm and followed her into the orgasmic abyss spilling his seed deep inside her. He collapsed onto her as they tried to catch their breaths and when he tried to roll off of her she held him in place, with him still sheathed inside of her, she wrapped them in the sleeping bag and held him, soon exhaustion sent them both to sleep.

Grissom was awakened by a loud coughing coming from outside the tent, he tried to move but found himself still wrapped up in Sara's arms and legs, as slowly as he could he gently untangled her from his body and rolled off of her and out of the sleeping bag. He quickly pulled his jeans up and fastened them, once that was done he gently slid his hand under the back of his shirt and felt the long deep scratches around his waist, oh man that is going to hurt later.

He heard the cough again and quietly made his way out of the tent, waiting outside was Ralph the ranger "Hi, you two been cosy in there."

Grissom looked back at the tent "Yeah we slept well, what time is it."

"Seven in the evening, I've been gone for fourteen hours."

"I take it you found the children."

"Yeah one of them had left a toy in the parents car so they all walked back to get it, thankfully the parents hadn't locked the car and we found them asleep on the back seat."

"Bet the parents had something to say to them."

"Yeah there was a lot of crying, then shouting then more crying. So you two about ready to go."

"Couldn't be more ready." Sara said as she emerged from the tent "Let me use the bushes then I'll help clear up the camp."

"Okay" Ralph said as he pulled a loo roll from his back pack and tossed it to her "Remember to look out for the poison ivy." he chuckled.

Sara caught the loo roll, smiled and headed into the trees. When she emerged six minutes later everything had been packed away and the two men were waiting for her, she tossed the loo roll to Ralph, who put it back in his pack "Okay, lead on Ralph." she said smiling at the look on his face.

Sara made the trek back to the car in silence, only speaking to say good bye to the ranger, then she got in the back of the SUV closed her eyes and pretended to sleep for the whole journey back to the lab.

Grissom woke her as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the lab, and again she didn't speak to him as they unloaded the evidence and she only answered him when he told her to head for the locker room after logging in the evidence. Sara grabbed new clean clothes, lemons and her shower bag from her locker. Half way through her shower she heard another shower turn on and knew Grissom was in the next cubicle so she hurried through the rest of her shower, dried and got dressed then left the locker room before he emerged. She went to the break room and got herself a mug of strong coffee, as she sat at the table she went to reach for her phone and realised she had left it on the bench in the locker room, she got up and headed back there hoping that he either wasn't finished with his shower or that he had finished and gone to his office.

She heard voices as she approached the locker room and peeked in around the door, inside she saw Grissom and Catherine, she was looking at his back.

"Jesus Gil, these look bad." Cath said as she ran her fingers along the ragged scratches on his back.

"Cath, it's not as bad as it looks okay."

"Are you going to tell her about us, she deserves to know." she said as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

Sara had seen enough and quietly walked away from the locker room and to her cubicle, she opened the second draw and removed the envelope she had put there at the start of the previous shift. She walked to Ecklie's office and left the envelope on his desk then without even looking back she left the lab, got into her car and drove away into the night.

An hour later the rest of the team were sat in the break room "Anyone know where Sara is." Greg asked as Ecklie stormed into the break room.

"Grissom, what have you done now." he almost shouted as he threw an envelope in front of the startled man.

"What, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why have I just found Sidle's resignation letter on my desk."

There were shocked gasps from the people in the room, Greg looked over to Grissom "This has got to be a joke man." he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and speed dialled Sara's number, he waited as the phone rang then cut to answer phone, so he dialled again and again each time she never picked up.

Hodges walked into the room holding something which he passed to Grissom, he looked down as it began ringing "It's Sara's phone, Greg you can stop ringing it now."

"So what did you do to make her quit, oh and its going to be your job to find her replacement Grissom." Ecklie almost spat as he turned and left the room muttering that all of the night shift were irresponsible, crazy and a liability.

Grissom got to his feet and looked at Cath "Your in charge of the shift until I get back, I'm going to try and sort this out." he turned and left the lab in a hurry.

_TO BE CONTINUED_.

A/N: I know you hate me, lol but I promise it will be worth it, just wait and see okay .


	12. Chapter 12

The Pack… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Sorry this is late but I have just got over Gastro Enteritis, so now that I'm feeling like a human again on to the story.

Chapter eleven.

Grissom sat at the stop light wishing he could use the lights and sirens in the official vehicle, he kept moving his hand towards the buttons that would activate the flashing lights and siren but at the last second he would pull his hand back. After what seemed like hours to him, but was in reality only a few minutes, the lights finally changed to green, Grissom stomped on the gas pedal and shot through the intersection. As he drove to Sara's apartment his thoughts went back to the night that he had made the biggest leap in his life.

_He had been roped to coming to the nightclub by some of the other younger professors at the entomology seminar, as he stood at the bar he watched as some of the younger professors approached a table of young girls, no young women, he smiled as most of them got shot down within moments of talking to the young women. He noticed that one of the young women looked familiar and that she kept glancing over in his direction, but he thought that she was looking at the young handsome men further down the bar._

_One of his very drunk colleges bumped into him and then the bar and noticed the he was looking at the table of young women "Ah I see you've noticed the table of ice queens."_

_Grissom looked at the drunk man "Ice queens."_

"_Yeah, they come here every week and shoot down any bloke that approaches their table." he nudged Grissom with his elbow "Most of the non locals think that they are a bunch of lesbians, but us locals know better, if you know what I mean, and I've had most of them apart from the red head and the brunet."_

_Grissom gave him a disgusted look "You have slept with your students, and think that is something to brag about."_

"_Hey, only the red head and the brunet are my students, the rest couldn't even find the study halls with a map and a compass." he laughed._

"_And I bet if you could you would sleep with the other two, you disgust me." with that said Grissom pick up his glass and walked away with the man shouting behind him._

"_Yeah I would, and I bet you would as well, either that or your gay yourself." the last bit was said rather loudly._

_Grissom walked to the other end of the bar, nearer the table the women sat at, the brunet was looking at him again but this time he turned his back and downed his drink before ordering another large whisky. After his third large drink was gulped down and his head feeling a little fuzzy, he felt another person by his side, he glanced to his left and was surprised to see the brunet standing next to him._

_He had seen her in one of his lectures, what was her name… Sam, Sue, Sherry, no Sara that was it Sara Sidle, she had kept him talking for hours after the lecture asking all sorts of questions. He looked down into his drink feeling sorry for himself and wondering, not for the first time, why he had come to this nightclub in the first place._

_Sara placed her hand on his to get his attention, and waited for him to look at her "Hi professor, don't let him get to you, he lied you know none of us have slept with him, he gets so drunk that someone normally has to take him home and that's why he thinks he has slept with most of the girls at the table."_

_Grissom chuckled "You're a sweet girl, why do you come here."_

"_We have a bet going round our table, to see who can turn down the most men in one night, Alex is in the lead at the moment, they seem to like her most tonight." she giggled._

_They stood at the bar for a few hours talking and getting to know each other, they watched as Sara's friends turned down man after man until they had had enough and one by one they began to agree to dance with the men until the table was left empty._

_Grissom had stopped drinking whisky after his fifth glass and had switched to cola, so now his head was a little clearer but not much, he watched as one of Sara's friends dragged her onto the dance floor, he liked watching the way her body swayed and flexed to the music. And when she turned and he saw he top ride up to mid stomach he had to leave the bar and head for the gents to take care of the growing problem he had, he was glad that the music was pumped into the men's room so no-one could hear as he brought himself to completion._

_He exited the restroom and looked to the bar to see if Sara was there, not seeing her he looked around the packed dance floor but didn't spot her, he was just about to give up and go back to his hotel when he spotted her in the shadows leaning against the railing of the balcony above the dance floor. He saw the door that must lead up to where she was and made his way over to it, he cautiously opened the door, hoping an alarm wouldn't go off, when no noise was emitted from the open door he crept through and shut the door behind him. He ascended the stairs and emerged onto the small balcony behind Sara, she was still facing away from him but he had the best view. _

_Sara was leant forward against the railing, it was very dark up here and only occasionally did the light glint up there from the disco ball suspended from the ceiling in front of her, she was watching the people below her dance to the music so she didn't notice Grissom behind her as she swayed her hips to the music._

_Grissom stood mesmerised by the sight in front of him, Sara's hips swaying back and forth, the small skirt she had on had risen up enough so that he could she wasn't wearing any underwear, he watched her butt sway and found his trousers getting very tight again, he adjusted himself and walked towards the woman in front of him not believing what he was about to do._

_Sara was so engrossed in watching one of her friends dance with multiple partners at the same time that she only became aware of the other person behind her when a strong heavy arm encircled her waist and pulled her up against a strong chest, she was about to cry out when a hand clamped over her mouth and a familiar voice whispered in her ear "Sara, you have been tempting me all night with your little glances and touches, can you feel what you do to me." he said as he pushed his groin into her back "I've already had to take care of myself once tonight and see how hard I get just looking at you from the rear." he rubbed his hard length against her back again._

"_Earlier I told that other man that he disgusted me for sleeping with his students, and now look at me, about to do the same thing." he said as he released the hand covering her mouth._

"_But professor, I'm not your student any more, your lecture and the seminar is over so now I am just a woman who wants to get to know you better." she said as she began to rub back, she heard him moan as she moved her hand to rub his very large shaft through his trousers._

_He moved his hand up to cup her pert young breasts through her flimsy top as she undid his zipper and wiggled her hand inside his trousers and shorts "Oh my you are a big boy aren't you." she said slightly breathless, then leaned forward, spread her legs a little and pressed her rear onto his groin harder._

_Grissom looked at the back of the young woman in front of him and made the biggest leap of his life so far, he lifted her skirt out of the way, and placed his weeping cock at her entrance and pushed in slowly, god she was tight on his large cock. He had never done something like this in public before but if he got the opportunity with her he would definitely do it again. He gripped her waist and slowly rocked into her then pulled almost all of the way out before he pushed in again. "Harder… faster." she moaned, looking over her shoulder at him. On the next push he slammed into her hard and fast, rocking her forward , he slowly pulled out then slammed back into her over and over again making her moan every time he slammed into her. Moving his hands to her breasts he picked up speed ramming his engorged cock into her, he leaned forward and lay on her back he kissed the back of her neck before he bit down on her shoulder. _

_Sara let out a small scream at the feel of his teeth sinking into her shoulder and his large cock ramming into her, which sent her spiralling into an orgasmic high. Grissom thrust into her quicker as he felt her inner walls clamp onto his dick, he thrust through her orgasm and waited for her to come down before he reached around her and took her swollen nub between his fingers and pinched hard several times sending her into another orgasmic atmosphere as he emptied his seed deep inside her._

Grissom came out of his erotic thoughts in time to see he had drifted across the central lines and was about to hit a truck head on, he had just enough time to crank the steering wheel over, sending the Denali swerving across the road, over a kerb and into a parking lot where he stomped on the brakes bringing his vehicle to a complete stop. He sat there gasping for breath and trying to get his body to respond to his thoughts, it took a little while before he released his death grip from the steering wheel and got himself under control. He looked around him and realised he was in front of Sara's apartment, he got his keys out of the ignition and locked the door then ran to the entrance of the building, up three flights of stairs until he reached her floor, he rushed to her door and knocked loudly, he got no response so he began to call her name and bang on the door.

A man approached him from the direction of the elevators "Sir… sir can I help you I'm the super of this building."

"You have to let me in there." Grissom said pointing to Sara's door and holding up his id.

"Wont be any use, you missed miss Sidle by a good hour, she left in quite a hurry didn't even give me a forwarding address, shame she was a real nice lady and a good tenant always paid her rent on time and would help the old ladies whenever they needed it. She said she would send someone to pick up her things in a few days."

Grissom's shoulders sagged as he listened to the super talk, he had missed her, she was gone, how would he get her back if no-one knew where she was. He slowly walked back to his truck and sat in the front seat looking up at her apartment, tears trickling down his face at the thought of never seeing her again. He fiercely rubbed the tears from his face and spoke in a strong and commanding voice "No, I will not let that happen, I am the supervisor of the best team of CSI's in the country and we will find her." he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial one and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Brass."

"Jim, I take it Catherine has told you about Sara."

"Yeah, did you find her."

"No she was gone long before I got here, what I need you to do is put out an APB on her car and see if she has used her credit card in the last hour, Jim we need to get her back before its too late."

"Gil calm down and I'll get it sorted, go back to the lab and I'll let you know if anything comes in."

"Thanks Jim." he said and didn't wait for a reply as he hung up and called Catherine and told her what was happening as he drove back to the lab.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: I know, I know, go on shout and scream at me for making him not get there in time, but know this I know where I'm going to go in the next chapter, which I shall start writing tonight so hopefully you all will have it by the end of the week. *puts fingers in ears ready for the loud noises coming from the computer* lol.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The Pack… By ishotsherlock.

Chapter twelve.

It had been seven months since Sara had fallen off the face of the earth, there had been no trace of her she had not used her bank cards, no car rental no house or flat rental could be found. Jim had even spoken to her mother but the woman insisted she didn't know where her daughter was and even if she did she would not tell him without a court order, and she told him that wouldn't happen as she and her husband both had diplomatic immunity . This intrigued Jim so he tried to do a background check on the woman and her husband, it turned out that Sara's mother after being released from prison had travelled to England and married and English diplomat. This just complicated things for Jim, and he didn't need that at the moment.

But he had a lead now and it was the best they had had since she had left, because he had actually seen her with his own eye's. He rushed into Grissom's office "I've found her."

Grissom looked up surprised "Hi Jim, welcome back did you have a nice trip."

"Didn't you hear me, I'VE found Sara."

Jim now had his full attention "Where." he said as he stood up behind his desk.

"Well you know I was visiting a friend in Colorado, an air force colonel, I showed him and his wife Sara's picture and they told me she looked like a teacher in their kids school. I did some checking into that and it seems she is living in a cabin in a private fenced off bit by a lake, it belongs too her step father, but is registered under a different name, she changed her name to Dorothy Anne Lester. She also changed her profession she is now a high school maths teacher. I think her diplomat of a step father has been helping her with all of the paper work and keeping it quiet."

Grissom pulled out a map of Colorado "Show me where the cabin is." he said as he lay the map on his desk. Jim pointed to the cabin and the small school where she now worked "I went into town with them one day and they pointed her out to me, and sure enough it was our Sara."

Grissom studied the map "It will take me about thirteen hours to drive there."

"You have been here for the last sixteen hours, according to your log in card, go home get a good nights sleep and start tomorrow, she'll still be there tomorrow."

"yeah the last thing I want or need id to fall asleep behind the wheel."

"What are you going to tell Ecklie."

"Well its only an extra day before our three days off, and I have found someone to lead the team while I'm gone." he said staring at Jim.

"Me, you have got to be kidding."

"Jim you were leader of the nightshift for years, and your not due back at PD for another week."

"Fine I'll do it, but you will owe me big time after this."

"Yes Jim." he laughed, as he began to pack up his things. He handed that nights assignment slips to his old friend, smiled and walked out of his office.

He did go home to get some sleep, then he packed an over night bag, got into his car and drove away from Las Vegas in search of the woman he loved. Thirteen hours and four rest stops later he pulled into a filling station in Colorado springs, he asked if the attendant knew of a motel in town and was told there was one three blocks down on the edge of town. He thanked the man and got back into his car to find the motel.

He got settled into his room, had something to eat and then lay down just as the sun began to set.

Sara's paws carried her around the fence of her property, she knew that she could jump the fence in one leap but she knew she was safer inside, plus she had just had a delivery of deer, goats, sheep and a few cows, she knew they were wandering around the large enclosure just waiting for her to pounce on them. She had just come to the last section of fence when a scent hit her nose, she stopped and backed up until she had it again. No it couldn't be him, she had left him back in Vegas, him and his pack, what the hell was he doing here.

She moved her head until she figured out that his scent was coming from inside the fence, she heard a branch snap behind her and crouched low ready to attack or flee depending on what happened next.

"Hello Sara, I've been looking for you." came the familiar voice of the moth eaten grey wolf.

"Well, you should have given up. There is a pack here already and as long as I stay inside the fence they leave me alone."

"What you want to live cage up like some pet, why, when you could be running free with me and mine."

"I would rather be caged than go anywhere with you."

"Fine, give me Shaddow's cubs and we will go."

"There are no cubs, the mating didn't take." she said as she started to edge her way past him.

"Hopefully it will take next time."

"There will not be a next time."

"Oh come now my love, we have three days to get to know each other again, and I am not leaving here without you." he growled as she took another step away from him.

She had had enough of him now, she launched herself at him, but he ducked and she flew over him. She kept running dodging through the trees, she knew this land like the back of her paw. She ran past a startled goat, but heard its scream as the other wolf killed it. He was right behind her, she changed direction and aimed for a small out cropping next to the lake, she risked one look behind her and didn't see any sign of him, but as she focused in front of her again she saw him coming up fast on her left side, she only had a split second before he bowled her over.

She tried to get to her feet but his front paws locked around her waist, she endured the pain of the mating and as soon as he released her she took off into the trees again, she kept running putting as much distance between them as possible, until she found one of her bolt holes in a fallen tree. She had been listening for his approach when she heard the far off lonely howl of another wolf, it distracted her enough that when she looked back at the entrance he was standing there.

"That was not a smart move, your trapped in there now with no way out." he laughed.

"If you even try setting foot in here I will rip you throat out." she growled at him.

"Still think your better than me don't you, well your going to pay for." he didn't get to finish as a very large grey blur knocked him away from the bolt hole. She heard a lot of growling and yelps as the two wolves fought outside the log. In only a few minutes the noises stopped, she slowly crawled to the entrance and what she saw surprised her.

Shaddow had the moth eaten wolf's throat in his jaws and was about to kill him "Shaddow, no stop there will be no killing of that kind on this land."

"He was going to kill you Sara, he came here without my permission, he was going to kill you so you couldn't join our pack."

"If you have to kill him then do it outside the fence."

Shaddow glanced at her, he took his concentration off of moth eaten for a moment at that is when the other wolf clamped his jaws around Shaddows front leg. Shaddow yelped as he heard the bone crunch, letting go of the other wolfs throat. The other wolf quickly got to his paws and ran as fast as he could away from the bigger, stronger wolf shooting a thought message as he ran "By the time you get back home I'll have killed the rest of you inbred pack."

Shaddow new he was going to have to sort the other wolf out but at the moment he was in too much pain, he limped the few feet to the opening in the tree and looked at Sara "Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he."

"I'm fine, what about you, your hurt." as she said this he collapsed onto his side "Shaddow… Shaddow."

"The bone in my leg is broken." he told her as he tried to get to his feet, she pushed her muzzle into his shoulder.

"Stay down you fool." she began cleaning the wound "This isn't too bad on the outside but your right the bone is broken, how long will it take you to heal."

"If I eat a fresh kill it will hasten the healing, if not it will still be there when I change back and will take weeks to heal."

"Your lucky then, I just had a few choice things delivered." she said as she got to her paws "I'll be right back." she said then took off into the trees.

She returned with the body of the goat and lay it at his paws and watched as he stuck his muzzle into the gaping wound on the goats neck. She sat back and studied the wolf in front of her, he was big and had more grey than she remembered, and a white streak of fur on his hip where he had been shot years ago. He looked up at her and it looked like he was smiling, she heard a faint giggle in her mind and cocked her head as she watched him pull another chunk of flesh out of the goats throat, she had to admit he was a good looking wolf and she still didn't know what he looks like in his human form.

He looked up at her "Won't you join me." he said as he took another bite.

She lay down next to him and began feeding from the goat. When they had both eaten their fill Shaddow rose and limped a few steps to the nearest tree and awkwardly lifted his hind leg and began emptying his bladder. When he had finished he limped back over to her "I'm not that bad you know."

"I know but you have to see it from my point as well, you spent one night with me in San Francisco and then you disappeared only to turn up years later expecting me to bow at your paws and have your puppies, oh and while I was unconscious you mated with me not once but four times."

"I'm sorry Sara, for everything but I'm not sorry for turning you, you are such a beautiful woman and you are also gorgeous in your present form."

"Your just saying that so you can mate with me as well."

"What do you mean as well… did that piece of road kill mate with you tonight." when she didn't answer him he began to sniff her "Well one good thing is your not about to come into season and another is that he is an old wolf so his seed isn't as potent as it used to be." he said as a yawn escaped from his muzzle.

"You need to sleep, so you can heal faster."

"Will you lay with me, just in case he comes back, I don't have the strength to fight him at the moment." he said as he lay down.

She looked at him as he tried to get comfy, well he had saved her from the hunters "Okay but its just in case he comes back." she walked around to his other side away from his bad leg and lay down she placed her head on his good paw as he lay his head gently onto her neck. Soon they were both asleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: Hi how are you all doing, I hope you are all well. **_

_**I had to leave it there because you have to remember they have two nights and three days left of the full moon, and I didn't want to put all of it in one night, that wouldn't leave them with much to do apart from mate all night lol, but that may be coming up in the next chapter (or if I'm feeling really evil it may not) lol.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The pack… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Just a quick note, a friend of mine (Dorothy Vannoy) recently found out that her knee's were deteriorating faster than anyone thought, if you know her please send her a get well comment or put it at the end of your review and let her know that we are all praying for her, thank you all.

A/N2: okay to be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter, so I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading after the first few paragraphs.

Chapter thirteen.

Grissom woke to the soft caress of the breeze gently washing over his naked body, he heard the rustling of the trees and felt something warm against his back. He went back to sleep and snuggled closer to the object behind him.

The next time he woke the warmth was still behind him and the breeze was still cooling his hot body, a bird in one of the trees began to sing its morning song waking him further. His arm hurt and for the life of him he couldn't fathom why until he looked down and realised he had been sleeping on it, he laughed as he tried to shake the life and blood back into the limb. While he was doing that the warmth at his back moved and he felt a slight chill creep into the place where it had been. He rolled over and moved the pillow back to the top of the bed as he looked out the open window, the sun came out from behind a lone cloud aiming a sunbeam through his window and hitting his body, when he began to sweat from the heat hitting his skin he decided it was time to get out of bed and get under a very cold shower.

After he had showered and dressed he left the motel looking for a diner, he found an IHOP at the end of the block so went in and ordered a breakfast special and a cup of coffee. While he waited for his food to arrive he looked out the window at the many cars and jeeps going by, then remembered that there was an air force base at the top of the mountain, well that explained all of the uniforms in the restaurant. He watched as a group of four, three men and a woman, walked in and was seated in the booth behind him. He tried not to listen as they spoke but it was hard not to as they begun discussing the problems that the new moon and latest solar flares would have on their next trip, he began wondering what sort of problems they could have from solar flares, he understood about the new moon if they were doing night exercises and that it would illuminate them when they were trying to hide, but what the hell did solar flares have to do with it. While he was trying to figure it out he again looked out the window, past his reflection and onto the school yard across the street, it was then that his heart skipped a beat and he thought he was hallucinating. There herding the young children into the school was Sara. She had dyed her hair blond but he knew instantly that it was her, damn Jim had forgotten to tell him about her hair and if she hadn't been looking at a child in his direction he wouldn't have given her a seconds thought. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial two and waited for the other person to pick up, finally it was answered sleepily.

"Willows."

"Cath, its me." he spoke quietly, so as not to disturb the people in the booth behind him, also so they couldn't hear his side of the conversation.

"Gil, where the hell are you, when we asked Jim he wouldn't tell us."

"I'm in a place called Colorado springs in Colorado, Jim passed through here and spotted Sara, I drove out here to see for myself and it is her."

Cath thought he sounded happier than he had in the last few months "Do you want us to come out, we can all catch the next flight there."

"Yeah it would be good if you all could get here." he stopped talking for a few moments as he spotted another man he recognised very well watching the school "Cath change of plans I'll ring you back in a few minutes, get everyone ready." he hung up the phone before she could answer as he watched the other man make a phone call of his own, he didn't like the sneer on the other mans face, he pushed speed dial four and waited.

"Hi this is David Philips phone."

"David, its Grissom I'm calling in a favour."

"Yes sir, what do you need." he answered slightly nervous.

"Can you call your father and ask him if he has any planes going to Colorado in the next hour."

"Sure I can ask, if he doesn't should I request one for you."

"Yeah that would be good, and could you let him know the passengers are CSI's and that they will all need to have their weapons with them."

"The weapons might be a problem unless they hand them over to be put in a safety box, then they will get them back when they land."

"That will be fine, can you give me a ring when you have spoken to him."

"Sure will do sir."

"Oh and David, stop calling me sir, you can call me Gris or Grissom like everyone else." he chuckled.

"Sorry, it's a habit sir, sorry Gris." he chuckled nervously and hung up the phone.

Grissom chuckled and placed his next call "Jim, its Gil, yeah it is her, but there's a complication, did you tell anyone where I was going."

"No why what's happened."

"HE's here watching Sara."

"What are you going to do about it."

"Well until you lot get here I'm going to try my hardest to protect her from him."

"Okay we can be there in fourteen hours."

Grissom could hear Jim moving about his house as he began to get dressed "I've got a call into a friend and am just waiting for the answer, get ready and head over to Cath's and get everyone else there as well, oh and pack you gun just in case, and get the others to take theirs as well."

"Okay, I'll expect your call soon bye." and Jim hung up.

Grissom's food arrived and he ate quickly while still watching the man across the street, he heard a phone in the booth behind ring and the older man answered "Hey ya scout what do ya need… Yeah send me a pic of him and I'll see what Sam can do… yeah we have some toys he could borrow… experimental stuff he would need to sign a confidentiality form.. Hey anything for the best scout who saved my life… yeah yeah even if you were in the marines…okay I'll talk to you later, see ya." the mans phone played the theme tune to the Simpsons and Grissom laughed thinking the older air force officer and a funny sense of humour.

Grissom kept watching the other man as he half listened to the people "Okay Sam we need to find this man quickly."

The woman spoke "Found him."

"Wow that was quick."

Grissom had just placed a large piece of pancake in his mouth when the older man moved from the booth and sat opposite him "You Gil Grissom."

Grissom nearly choked on his mouthful but the other man waited for him to swallow before he answered "Yeah, I'm Grissom." he asked suspiciously.

"I'm general Jack O'Neill and those people behind you are the best of the best. Jim Brass said you need some help until he could get here."

"Really." he was interrupted by both his and Jacks phones going off they both answered at the same time. Grissom listened to David Philips saying he had asked his father and yes he agreed to transport the CSI's and that he was getting permission from the local base to land." and at the same time Jack was permitting the flight to land as he knew Jim was going to be on it. They both hung up with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, you need to tell your people to go straight to Nellis, there's a plane waiting for them, and yes they will need to hand over all of their weapons, but I will make sure they get them back when they land. Now if you point out the man you would like to be put under surveillance my people will take care of it."

The woman came and sat next to Jack "This is my wife colonel Samantha O'Neill." Grissom nodded at the woman.

She put a stack of papers in front of Grissom "Sir, if you wouldn't mind reading these and signing at the bottom of each page we can start helping you."

"First point out the man." Grissom looked at the two people in front of him then pointed at the man still watching the school. He dialled Jim again and gave him the instructions about the plane waiting for them.

"My people are on their way." he said as he picked up the stack of papers before him and began reading.

"Hey T."

"Yes O'Neill." the tall man who had been looking over Grissom's shoulder answered.

"Go tag that man over there, and be very careful when you do it."

"I will be O'Neill." he said as he rose and left the restaurant.

Grissom watched the large man disappear behind a truck and when he spotted him next he was directly behind the man, he watched as the large man bumped into the other and then walked away and back to where they all were.

"O'Neill, that man is heavily armed." he said as he sat down next to Sam.

The last man came and sat next to Grissom "Okay Jack they have him on the sensors and will keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Daniel." Jack said as Grissom finished signing the papers.

Grissom was amazed at how quick they had set things up, he watched as the man made another phone call and he wished he could hear what he was saying. Jacks phone rang and he answered it then put it on loud speaker, Grissom recognised the mans voice immediately "Okay I have confirmed it's her, you need to bring everything here, once we have her we will send a… shall we say incentive to the pack leader and knowing him he will come running to save her."

"Yes boss, we will be there in two days."

"Good, and bring the scent of the previous alpha female it will really screw him up." the phone line went dead and Jack looked at the man in front of him, Grissom looked very angry, his hands were gripping the pen and paper, he heard the crack of the pen and smiled.

Grissom looked down at his closed fist and saw the ink dripping through his fingers, he handed the papers to the woman and picked up his napkin wiping the blue ink from his hands.

"Okay Gil Grissom, give me some background on why we are here."

Grissom looked at the people surrounding him and thought for a few moments then he told them about his search for Sara or Dorothy, as they knew her, he told them that the man he was still watching was an escaped murderer who she had sent to prison. He looked at Jack then back out the window, the man had gone. Grissom went to get up but Sam stopped him and showed him a palm sized screen, on it a green dot moved along a yellow strip, Grissom knew the green dot was the man and the yellow strip was the road outside the window.

"Here you take this one I have another, stay away from him until your people get here, then we can work something out to stop him. We have to go back to work but we'll be back here later tonight, Danny will give you a call as we leave the base, we have two days to think of a way to take out him and the rest of his gang, okay."

"Thanks for your help." he shook each of their hand as they all stood up and left before he could say anything else. He stayed and had another coffee while he kept watch on the screen and the school.

After his fourth coffee he got up and left some money on the table then walked back to his room, he waited until two thirty then got in his car and drove to the school, he waited outside until all the children had left then he got out and walked to the railings, he had to warn her about the man. Half hour later he saw her emerge from the main doors and begin to walk towards him. He watched as a man passed him and walked up to her, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and led her to a car in the parking lot.

Grissom turned away as the car passed him, he was too later to tell her how he felt about her, but he was not to late to save her from the danger of the murderer.

_TO BE CONTINUED._

A/N: Okay, I know my brain is weird but the next chapter will make up for everything in this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

A/N: Okay I haven't done this in a while so here goes, I own the story but not the main characters, I am only playing with them for a while and will return them when TPTB give us GSR fans what we want in the show, all we are asking for is a little glimpse of Grissom or to hear his voice on the phone, please please please please please please, lol

A/N 2: Sorry this is late but I have rewrote it thirty seven times, then had to take my dad to the airport, but took a wrong turning and ended up near Bristol lol, then on the way home took another wrong turn and ended up in Putney. So when I should have been typing this I was lost in southern England, but had lots of fun on my 21 hour journey that should have only been 4 hrs lmao. Add into that a bad case of writers block and you have the reasons this is late, sorry. Oh and you may want to go to the loo or make a cuppa now as I think this is going to be a long chapter, putting three chapters together for you for making you wait for this one lol.

A/N 3: POSSIBLE HANKIE WARNING.

Chapter fourteen.

Grissom ran to his car and drove after Sara and the mystery man, he kept a few cars behind so she wouldn't notice his car. His phone ringing startled him "Grissom."

"Hi this is Jack, your target is three blocks behind you and closing fast."

Grissom looked at his phone then put it back to his ear "How do you know where I am." he asked as he looked around him.

"You don't think we would just tag your target do you, we have you and Dorothy tagged also. Now your boys a block behind but my guys have a little surprise for him, he's about to meet with a big truck, watch in your mirror." he laughed.

Grissom kept one eye on the road in front of him as the other looked in the mirror. He saw a big black movers truck pull out of the street he had just passed but instead of keeping up with him it began to slow down, two black SUV's pulled up on either side and copied the manoeuvre.

"Okay Grissom watch this." Grissom heard Jack talk into a radio, he could tell this because of the static squawk he heard over the phone "Sam, Daniel move into position one, T keep at your current speed I'm moving up behind him now."

Grissom watched as the two SUV's dropped back on either side of the semi until they were just behind, he saw a truck try and get out from between them but the driver didn't budge "T ease back a little, Sam, Daniel move in closer I don't want to give him any room to move, good, okay now to close the trap. I don't know if you can see this bit Grissom but I'm behind his POS truck, T lower the ramp, Sam watch out he's trying to move you over, good ramp's down and now for the forced Knight rider, guys stay where you are I'm gonna push him."

Grissom was stopped by a red light and turned in his seat to watch what was going on behind him, the truck stopped next to his car and he could see the ramp going up behind the truck, he heard a lot of banging coming from in side the back of the truck and smiled "Great work guys." Jack laughed "Grissom, where would you like him to be delivered, my recommendation would be Antarctica, that sound okay with you." he laughed.

Grissom imagined the bloke getting out of the back of the truck and being in the middle of a frozen wasteland, oh that sounded really good, but he didn't want Jim's friends getting into any trouble "As good as that sounds I would rather not get you into any more trouble with your bosses than I already have."

"There won't be any trouble and we like our little town to be safe for the nice people who live here, and having him here is a danger to everyone he meets. I can guarantee that he wont be bothering you for a while but you might want to get Dorothy out of here before his friends show up. Oh and Grissom."

"Yes."

"The lights green and has been for a few minutes." he laughed "You better get off after her take the second road on the left and you'll see her car cross the street in front of you. I'll have my people keep an eye out for the rest of his team and I'll let you know if they are spotted."

"What if he tries to call his friends from back there."

"Don't worry there is a blocking device hidden in the truck. See ya later Grissom and we all hope this works out for you."

"Thanks, and good luck with him." Grissom said as he drove away, following the directions Jack had given him he was soon back behind Sara's car.

He followed for another fifteen minutes until she pulled onto her driveway and stopped in front of the big gates, he pulled over so that he could still see them through the trees. The man in Sara's car leaned over and kissed her cheek then got out of the car and walked across the road in front of him and to a large gate, which he entered and closed behind him, he disappeared into the trees.

He watched as Sara pressed a code into the keypad by her gate and the gates opened, he waited until she was inside before he got out of his car and sprinted through the closing gates, he slowed to a walk as he made his way up the long driveway. Her cabin had just come into sight when his phone rang again "Grissom." he said thinking it must be Cath and the rest of the team.

"Your guys a sneaky one." Sam said "He just escaped from the back of the truck and caused Jack to crash his SUV, he's not a happy camper at the moment and as soon as the cops leave he's gonna be chasing that guy. Thought I would give you a heads up in case he shows up where you are."

"Thanks for the warning Sam, I appreciate it, Jacks not hurt is he."

"Nah, but he is mad about the truck." she giggled "Be safe up there and call us if you need a hand, oh and before I forget your people have arrived and are at the motel waiting for you."

"Thanks for letting me know, and tell Jack to bill me for the truck."

"Are you kidding he's gonna make that guy pay up one way or the other, he don't like it when they get away. You go and talk to Dorothy do what ever you have to do to keep her safe."

"I will, and thank you again for everything."

"That's okay." and the line went dead. He replaced the phone in his pocket as he slowly made his way up the drive and into a sunny clearing around the cabin. He took two steps towards the cabin before he heard the distinctive cocking of a shotgun.

"Don't move, who are you and what are you doing on my property."

"I'm the man who's been looking for you since you left without saying goodbye and I'm here to warn you Freddie Taylor is watching you. Can I turn around now."

"You can turn around and leave now, he can't get onto my property with out me knowing and I have built quite a few hiding places up here." she said still not lowering the shotgun.

"Sara, please listen to me, the last time we came up against him he nearly killed both of us, and now he is here and has his team on the way here now. No matter how safe you feel he will find you and torture you like he did last time, I don't want you to go through that again, I couldn't stand to see you in that much pain again. And if I could have gotten my hands on a gun back then I would have ended it for both of us."

Sara stood there shocked "We both got out of there, and with only a few new scars, he wont touch me this time, believe me I am safe here, no-one can get in or out without me knowing."

"Sara, I got in here easily enough, it won't be hard for them to get in here, please come with me we can keep each other safe until he can be caught again." he pleaded.

"Gil, I'm not leaving my home because of him, not again, if he comes he will have a few surprises waiting for him. The dogs that patrol the grounds are highly trained to only listen to me, they will attack anyone who step foot on this property."

"Then why didn't they attack me while I was walking up the drive, and I have been standing here talking to you for five minutes and they are nowhere to be seen."

Sara look around and noticed for the first time that the dogs were hiding in the trees and growling low in their throats, it looked like they were scared of coming anywhere near him. The only other time they had done that was when the local leader of the base clan had come up to introduce himself and to make sure she was not a scout for a rival clan. She looked back at Grissom and began to wonder about him.

Grissom could see the gears turning in her mind as she looked from the scared dogs and back to him "Dog have always been afraid of me for some reason, it's why I have never had one as a pet."

"Oh, okay." but she didn't believe him, there was something about him that the dogs didn't like and that un-nerved her, she looked up at the sky and saw that dusk was fast approaching "Gil, you have to go now, I mean it I'll be safe up here, I have friends coming up tonight and they know how to handle themselves. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready and call the company I got the dogs from." she said as she started to make her way to the cabin door.

"Sara, please either let me stay here with you or come back to town with me."

She turned and looked at him "Gil, just get off my property as quick as you can, I'll talk to you tomorrow and don't try to hide in the tree's to protect me from the bad man okay because I'll know, and once your outside the fence I'll turn on the electricity." she turned back to the cabin and entered closing the door softly behind her.

Sara watched on the TV monitors as Gil sighed and walked back to the gate, making sure he closed it tightly behind him, then walked to his car, got in and drove away. She was still wondering about him and the dogs, she looked back at the bank of monitors and could see the dogs had huddled together by the side of the house, she would have to put them in the kennels for the night before the change overtook her. She pushed a button next to the first monitor, a high pitch whistle could be heard then all of the dogs bolted for their kennels, where they would stay until the morning. Once that was done Sara stripped off and left the cabin as the first tingles of the change overtook her.

Sara's paws slowly and quietly took her closer to the deer in the clearing in front of her, she was just about to make her move when a lone howl broke the night, the deer looked up and saw her then bolted into the tree's but it was not quick enough, as the deer tried to dodge around a tree Sara came up on it left side and grabbed it around the throat, bringing the flailing screaming animal to the ground she tightened her grip on the deer's throat and waited until the last breath had escaped from the dying animals body. She said a silent prayer and began ripping into the stomach enjoying the taste of fresh blood as it ran down her throat and covered her face.

It was because she had her head inside the deer's stomach that she didn't hear Shaddow come up behind her but when her thought at her as she removed her head she jumped and span around.

"Hi Sara."

"You scared the dog out of me, what are you doing creeping up and scaring me like that."

"Sorry but you looked like you were having fun in there." he licked his lips.

She looked at him licking his lips "Have you eaten yet tonight."

"Not yet, we came straight here after we changed."

"We, we who." she cocked her head to the side and the bit of intestine hanging from her mouth flopped to the side.

She heard him chuckle in her mind "Are you going to eat that."

"Yeah, and you still haven't answered my question, who's we." she said as she began to chew on the intestine in her mouth.

"Oh, just me and the rest of the pack, they're hunting over the other side of your property."

"You brought the rest of them with you, what about the moth eaten one is he here again."

"No, and I will sort him out when we get home, he might be my boss in the human world but when the moon rises I am the boss and he has challenged me by mating with you, he will be punished severely."

Sara saw the look in his eye and knew Moth eaten was in a whole bunch of trouble "Hey for tonight forget him, join me and help finish off this deer."

He watched as she tore a bloody chunk of meat from the carcass and lay it at his feet "Thank you Sara." he said as he picked up the dripping lump, as he chewed he continued to talk to her "You know we never did get round to giving you a Lycan name did we."

"How is it that you find your names." she asked as she continued eating.

"Well my name was easy for my dam and sire to find, I was born when a cloud passed in front of the moon and when I was older they always said I moved like a shadow, but they insisted that it be spelt differently as there were already four Shadows in our clan and one more would have been too confusing. Now Moth eaten as you call him, came from a very low ranked dam, who shouldn't have even been mated by another wolf, but she was sneaky like her son. His wolf name is Rat chaser, which is the lowest name he could have, though his mother gave him a strong name he is never allowed to use it as it is unfitting for his position in the pack." he finished the lump of meat he had been eating and Sara nodded to the carcass letting him know he could help himself, so he did but he didn't grab large chunks like he normally would he took smaller chunks.

"So you were born into the pack, you weren't turned like me."

"Yeah both of my parents were Lycan."

"How old are you." she asked cocking her head slightly as she continued to eat.

"In human or wolf."

"Both."

"Well I was born in twelve seventy two in a small Lycan town in Scotland called Glenn Finnan, you would have loved it there, for miles around there was nothing but wide open spaces and mountains, a beautiful lake to play in and the nearest neighbours were a two day run away."

Sara looked at him in shock "Did you say twelve seventy two."

He chuckled "Yeah I did, and I know wolves who have eluded the trappers for over a thousand years, for nearly as long as we have been around full blooded humans have been hunting us. Yes we have killed a few humans but that was in troubled times when the game was scarce because the humans over hunted it." he looked down at his paws, and images began to flow into her mind as he began talking again.

Taking a deep breath he continued "You have to understand, back then we were really just keeping the balance, keeping their population down so we could all survive. But then they began slaughtering us for our skins either in wolf form or human and saying that we were the lesser species on this earth and were only here for their pleasure. It was in thirteen ninety seven that a war began, many lost their lives on both sides and for one hundred and seventy two years we hunted each other too near extinction on both sides. It took another five years for them to come to a truce, but some of the humans didn't like that the wolves were still allowed to hunt, but we did tell them that the nights the moon was full they should stay in their huts other wise they would be considered fair game. The humans who didn't agree with it became the trackers, and they were sneaky they would go out on a full moon night and capture as many wolves as they could, be they Lycan or wolf they were captured, then when the full moon cycle was over they would take the caught animal and people into the forest and brutally murder them, claiming that they had been attacked and had to defend themselves."

"That's horrible." she said looking into his sad eyes, she could see all of the remembered hurt reflected in his eyes.

"It was just how it was back then, and that's when we started to form hunting packs to hunt the trackers on the full moon. The other people didn't say a word when dead bodies began to appear in their villages after the full moon, all they would say was that the fool shouldn't have been out at night, and they buried them instead of cremating them, which for them was a big deal. We all lived in a sort of peace for a further sixty years until the humans wanted our land, you see we had settled on one side of the lake and they were on the other but our land was flatter and they wanted to graze their cattle on our side and start their own town nearer the good fishing spots. Instead of asking us if they could they waited for the start of the full moon and when we began to change they set fire to the village… they murdered any animal that came out of the huts, there were children and pups in some of the huts but they killed them by trapping them in side."

"How did you get out of there." she asked quietly.

He was quiet for a moment and Sara could see the flames in her mind "Some of us teenagers had been out in the forest when the change over came us, there was about thirty of us and we were on our way back when we came across one of our friends, she was badly burned, her fur was gone and bits of skin was starting to fall off her body, she begged us to stop the pain, I told the other to go to the village and wait in the trees for me, when they had gone I looked into her eyes and saw that she was suffering badly, her last thought before I bit through the remaining flesh of her throat was thank you." he went silent for a few minutes "I was so angry by the time I met up with the other, but when I heard the screams of the children and pups I lost it completely. There was about twenty human men chasing the burning wolves, so I leapt out of the trees with the others behind me and we killed them all. When they were all dead we went to every hut to see if there was any survivors, out of the hundred and ninety wolves in our village and apart from us we only found twelve survivors one of them was my mother, her ears were burnt so badly that she could no longer hear. We also found a new litter that the mother had protected with her body, she was barely alive when we found her, but she begged us to look after he young, we promised we would find them a dam to feed them, again I sent the others out of the hut as I put her out of her misery."

"What did you do after." she asked as she lay her head on his paws.

"We made sure there was no-one else alive in our village then took the pups to our nearest neighbours, luckily they had seen the smoke from the burning village and were making their way to us. When we met they had a lactating female with them who said she would look after the pups, we told the rest of them about what had happened and runners were sent out to all of our neighbouring clans. On the last night of the full moon over two thousand wolves descended on the human village, we surprised them and killed every human in the village be they man, woman or child. It only took us about ten minutes to annihilate that village, then we split up the pack and sent them to all of the surrounding human villages. By the end of the night all humans that met the packs died quickly, and when we all changed back to our human forms thousands of people had been killed. The other human clans in the area were wiped out the following month. We were called to a meeting six months later near Glasgow, they demanded that we stop the killing or we would be hunted and destroyed, they said they had a survivor from the first village who said that we attacked them first. We told them about how the humans had destroyed our village first. They came back with us and saw the burnt remains, we said if we started it first by destroying all the humans in the village then how could they have burnt our village after. It took them a week to decide that the humans had started it, we told them that under the treaty law all the villages and the land surrounding them now belonged to us and that anyone caught on our land would be killed instantly, and that we no longer wanted anything to do with the humans. We said to them that we would stay on our land and they could have everywhere else."

"Did they agree."

"Most of them did but others said we had picked the prime land and that we should be banished from Scotland. We said that we had been there long before the primitive humans arrived and that if anyone should be banished from our land it should be them. They refused and so started the second war between us, and it is still going on now."

Sara lifted her head as the last image faded, she looked into his sad eyes then licked his muzzle once, he looked at her surprised "What was that for."

"For everything you have been through." she licked his muzzle again "That's to say sorry for all of the times I have been horrible to you." another lick "That's to say I forgive you for turning me." lick "And that's to say I forgive you for mating me." lick, lick "And that's for saving my life back in Vegas and last night. Speaking of last night where did you get to this morning, I woke up alone by the tree."

"Well I thought it would be best if I went back to my room before daylight, I think your neighbours and the town folk wouldn't appreciate a naked man running through their town."

"Seeing as we have finished the deer would you like to join me in a drink from the stream."

"Sure, then you could show me around your property, and maybe join up with the others."

"We'll see how it goes okay."

"Okay." he said as he got to his paws "Ladies first."

Sara laughed "You might be a bit of a dog but you have good manners, some of the time."

They spent the rest of the night walking around Sara's property and talking about nothing in general, they even playfully chased each other around for a little while. Shaddow looked up at the sky and could tell that sunrise was an hour away "We had better be getting back to our hotel, can I come back and see you tonight."

"Will you be bringing the others with you."

"Probably, if I leave them on their own they tend to get into trouble, at least if they are up here with us the young one wont be able to get into too much trouble… unless you have a mine shaft up here, that young one seems to like getting stuck in them." he chuckled.

"Your lucky, no mine shafts up here only the bolt holes but they all have trapdoors in them just in case I'm in them when morning comes." she laughed.

Shaddow raised his muzzle and let out a long low howl, which was joined in by the rest of the pack and Sara. They all met up by the front gate and said their goodnights then she watched as they elegantly jumped the fence and trotted off down the road, Shaddow looked over his shoulder a few times until he could no longer see her. Sara made her way back to the front of the cabin and lay down to have a quick nap while waiting for the change to happen.

Sara enjoyed her day off and puttered around her property all morning, fixing some damage she found in the fence, giving her car an oil change and basically trying to keep her mind off the fact that Grissom was down in the town. It was well into the evening and dusk was an hour away when the buzzer for the front gate brought her out of her current thought.

"Hello."

"Sara, its Grissom can I come in please, we need to talk."

Sighing she pressed the button to open the gate then went back to painting the sealant on the front of the cabin. A few minutes later she heard two cars come up the drive, she stood and watched as Grissom's car stopped next to her jeep and the other car with blacked out windows stopped beside it. She was a little surprised when the back door of the second car opened and Greg jumped out and smothered her with a hug.

"Greg… Greg I need to breath." he had just released her when four arms surrounded her and she was once again smothered in two tight hugs from Nick and Warrick. She heard Greg snicker as she again told them that she needed to breath. When she was released a second time she looked over to where Gil and Cath stood standing together and looking at they younger ones.

"Well its really good to see you all but I have an appointment in half an hour, you could all have a drink but then I have to go."

She watched Greg run back to the car and retrieve something from the back seat, he walked back over to her and presented her with a big bag of Blue Hawaiian coffee "Thought I would bring the good stuff with me, you probably can't get it out here in the boonies."

She laughed as she accepted the bag of coffee "Greg, its Colorado not the middle of nowhere, but thank you I have missed the taste of your good coffee." at his hurt look she continued "And I have missed you, I've missed all of you." she said looking at the others.

They made their way into the cabin and Sara put the coffee pot on the as the others looked around, they found quite a lot of pictures of them but none of her family. Gil followed her into the kitchen.

"Sara, Freddie Taylor is waiting for his crew to get here and then I think he's going to try and grab you. At the moment he is in a bit of trouble with some friends of Jim's, he caused a car accident and they are going after him, can I say anything to get you to come into town with us."

"Gil, as I told you yesterday I'm safe up here, I wont let him drive me from my home." she said as she poured the coffee into mugs, she put all of the mugs onto a tray along with milk, cream and sugar, before she could pick the tray up Gil had grabbed it and was heading into the living room.

As he entered the others looked at him as he shook his head. He dropped the subject of Freddie Taylor as they sat down, knowing that if he pushed too hard she would chuck them all out.

Sara was enjoying listening to Greg explain how he had ended up as part of the evidence for a case when he fell off a ladder and into the rotting remains of a corpse in a sewer. It was when she began to feel the pull of the night that she realised within five minutes she would be changing into her wolf form.

She got up quickly and walked to the door "Guys you have to go now." none of them moved "I mean it, please you have to get out of here now."

"Sara we're not going anywhere." Warrick spoke up.

"Please just go, I'll call you tomorrow, I'll even come down into town but you have to go now."

"Sara there is nothing you can do or say to make us leave."

"Then you have to promise to stay in the cabin, I have attack dogs patrolling the grounds at night. I'll be back in the morning." she was about to leave when Gil grabbed her arm "Grissom let me go." she said as she began to struggle as the pain in her stomach began to spread.

"Take a deep breath Sara, it will help." he said, his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it.

She looked up at him and gasped at what she saw. He had grey fur sprouting from his pores and his nose was starting to elongate. She looked at the others as they began to strip off, they also had fur covering their bodies, she looked back at Gil as he closed the door "Let it happen Sara." she heard in her mind. And finally she could hold off no longer, she stripped off her clothes as Gil did the same.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Well there it is she now knows about the rest of the gang, hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, and I didn't make you cry.

What do you think will happen in the next chapter, will Sara blow up big time or will something happen to make her forgive the team and Gil for lying to her for years. To be honest I haven't decided yet, but you know me I'm _**EVIL, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_


	16. Chapter 16

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter fifteen.

Sara opened her eyes and saw the other wolves surrounding her, she got to her paws and began to inch sideways away from the others.

"Sara, look at me." she heard Shaddow's voice in her head.

"Piss off, the lot of you." she said as she reached the far wall, she trod on a slightly raised piece of the floorboard and a small hidden door slid open in the wall in front of her, she dashed through hoping that the others were too far away to get through the gap before the door automatically closed. When she heard the slam of the door she looked over her shoulder expecting the ground behind her to be empty, instead she saw Shaddow walking slowly towards her.

"You bastard, you lied to me for years, you and the rest of them." she bolted down the tunnel with Shaddow trailing her.

"They didn't know until I brought you to Vegas, I told them then. I told them that you were the beta female I had chosen."

"Why didn't you tell me when I first got here." she growled low in her throat.

"I was afraid, that you wouldn't join my pack."

"Well you're right about that." she said as she emerged from the end of the tunnel, she bolted into the tree's in front of her and headed for her next bolt hole.

Shaddow emerged from the tunnel but couldn't see where she had gone, he glanced around and caught sight of her tail disappearing into the tree's on his left and ran after her. He tracked her to a large tree, he peered into the small opening but quickly pulled his nose out when her teeth snapper shut a few millimetres from his nose. "Hey now, that wasn't nice."

"Why won't you leave me alone, go back to Vegas and make someone else your beta."

"Because I want you. I have wanted you from the first time I saw you, what will it take for you too believe me." he said as he paced outside the opening.

"But I don't want you or your pack."

"Sara…" a loud bang reverberated around inside of the tree. Sara ducked down as low as she could get.

From outside she heard a mans voice "Wooohoooo, boys I got him, Steve get the boss and the dogs the rest of them gotta be around here somewhere." she heard feet running away from where she was.

She peeked out from her hiding spot and saw Shaddow lying on the ground in front of the tree, a bloody gaping wound streaked across the top of his head, she could see the blood trickling from where half of his ear was missing as well "Shaddow… Shaddow… Gil." she watched as three men holding rifles closed in on his still form. She knew she couldn't take them on by her self, so she waited to see what they would do.

The tallest of the group slowly walked up to Shaddow and nudged him with the tip of his boot, when he got no reaction out of the wolf he kicked him harder. Shaddow made no sound and she was starting to worry about him.

A few minutes later she heard movement in the tree's, as she watched as a large group of men and six dogs entered the clearing, the dogs instantly began to growl and pull at their leads trying get to the wolf lying still by the tree, they could also smell Sara in the tree where she was hiding.

She remembered what Shaddow had told her the night he had been shot, about how to get into the minds of the dogs so she tried it now. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the dogs in front of her. "We are your friends, not the humans who hold your leashes, they only want you to hunt and kill you own kind, leave them and join us." she opened her eyes to look at the dogs.

"They wont listen to you Sara, they have been operated on, the part of their brain that lets them hear us has been removed."

"Jim… Jim where are you, Gil.. I mean Shaddow has been hurt."

"We know, we're all here in the trees down wind from Gil, where are you hiding." said the beta male of the pack.

"I'm in the tree that he is lying in front of."

"Okay, you must stay there until I tell you to, don't move or make a sound that will alert the people to where you are."

"Okay I'll wait for your signal." she couldn't see what was happening outside but she heard the faint panting of the dogs as they continued to pull against their leashes.

Outside Jim was positioning the rest of the pack for an attack on the men in the clearing, but before he could get the last one in place a sound behind him made him freeze. A twig snapping had all of his senses on high alert, something or someone was coming up slowly behind him. He slowly and quietly turned around and peered into the tree's behind him but saw nothing moving, what ever it was was still down wind from him. He was wondering if he should go and look to see if the trackers had sent someone behind them, but he was sure that they didn't know the rest of the pack was here, but he couldn't know for sure. He told the rest of the pack to wait and not make a move, as he turned back to the clearing.

He watched as the lead tracker approached Shaddow, he bent down and quickly tied his feet together then strapped a large metal muzzle over his jaws "Good work Paul, we've been after this one for a very long time, we nearly had him in San Francisco a while back but he always eluded us. Steve take your team and the dogs and try and find the female, her cabin is about half a mile west of us."

"Yes boss." he said. Five of the men tried to pull the dogs away from the wolf but they wouldn't budge "Hey boss, I think she may be here, the dogs know that he is no longer a threat but as you can see they wont go."

"Release them, let them flush her out of where ever she is hiding."

The men released the dogs and they instantly ran for the tree, barking and growling, they didn't get too close but held her trapped inside.

"Jim, what am I going to do now." she said as one of the dogs lunged forward towards her, her teeth clamped down on its shoulder as its teeth tore a chunk from her leg. She howled, letting go of the dog who limped out of the tree.

"Aww shit she bit him, he's infected now, what do you wanna do with him boss." she heard the man out side say.

"Take him away and shoot him, he's no good to us now, and it will only be a few days before he goes mental on us like the last one did. When we get back with the wolf we'll have to find out what is in their saliva that sends the dogs mad, and when we find out we will created a vaccine against it then we wont lose so many dogs, you know how long they take to train."

Sara peeked out again and saw the dog being carried off by one of the men, he didn't know that he had just passed between two wolves who were holding very still, a few seconds later she heard the shot and knew that the dog was no more. She watched as the rest of the dogs were put back on their leashes but kept close to the tree.

Jim had been watching the clearing when he felt that something was behind him, he turned and came nose to nose with a huge black wolf, it was about the same size as Shaddow "It's about time you showed up, Thunder where are the rest of your pack."

"Well nice to see you too Grey eyes, my pack are taking out the bastard who shot the dog, they will hold back in the tree's until they are needed. What are you going to do about their dogs, we both know they have been damaged and will always attack our kind."

"The kindest thing we can do for them is to put them out of their misery as quickly as we can. Then we can concentrate on the men, it has to end tonight, they have killed too many of our kind, and I know there are only fifteen of us pure bred Lycans left."

"How about a diversion to draw the dogs away, and hopefully some of the men."

"You have something in mind."

"Yeah, I got something up my fur, a little surprise shall we say."

"Come on then spill it, my pack needs to know what's going down."

"I not only have thirty five wolves with me but I also have fifteen heavily armed marines scattered around the forest as well, they are all loyal to me." he chuckled "One of the bonuses of being in command is you can pick the best of the best, and they will do what ever you tell them to."

"How will they know when they are needed."

"Oh we have a half changed marine with them, he will let them know what to do. Thor will show himself and hopefully draw a some of them away, then we give the signal and all hell breaks loose."

"You do realise that some of us may die tonight."

"My pack knows the risks and we are prepared if anything goes wrong, but hopefully none of us will perish tonight. God speed and the drinks are on us in the day time."

Jim watched as Thunder quickly moved off into the trees, a few moments later a large black and tan wolf jumped into the clearing and ran between the men and the dogs. As Thunder had said all hell broke lose, the dogs dragged the men holding their leashes into the trees after the wolf, the rest of the men began to panic and fired blindly into the trees, one man was hit in the shoulder with a bullet from the man behind him, his screams mingled with the screams and howl's coming from the trees.

"Hold your fire… I said hold your fire." Freddie shouted "Everyone back to back, don't fire unless they come into the clearing."

Near silence descended onto the clearing the wolves held their position knowing that if they made a move the men would shoot them. The men knew that if they stepped foot into the trees the wolves would rip their throats out. So nothing moved and nothing made a sound, that was until Shaddow began to thrash about and release a low mournful howl, that reverberated around the clearing. When he finished the first howl he took a deep breath and began another but this one was louder, and each howl after that grew louder. Soon all the wolves from both packs joined in, together their voices filled the air, the noise grew and grew as each wolf howled louder and louder.

Most of the men dropped their weapons so they could cover their ears, trying desperately to block out the mournful sound, the rest of them held their rifles tighter while trying to see where all the noise was coming from.

"Tranquilise him." Freddie shouted at the man nearest him, but the man had his hands clamped over his ears "Somebody tranquilise that fucking animal." but nobody moved, they couldn't hear him over the howling. He picked up one of the dropped guns and approached Shaddow, he aimed the rifle at the wolfs head and was about to pull the trigger when a chocolate brown furry blur launched out of the base of the tree. Freddie's men froze as the female wolf latched onto his arm. Freddie screamed as the weight of the wolf knocked his arm sideways, his finger squeezed the trigger, unfortunately the rifle was now at point blank range with a mans head, the bullet passed through his skull splattering brain matter and skull fragments on to the man next to him, the bullet continued and hit the next man in the lower back and lodged in his spine.

All the men left in the clearing froze as they watched both men fall to the ground, it was then that the wolves exploded from the trees. The men fired at the fast moving blurs, the clearing was soon crowded with terrified men and angry wolves, screams and howls was all that could be heard as the men had no time to reload before the wolves were upon them. Some of the men pulled out knives but before they could use them their hands or arms were clamped in between strong jaws that sunk through the flesh, like a knife through butter, and crunched and snapped bones.

Freddie slammed a fist into Sara's head making her let go, he fled into the trees trying to get away from all of the carnage happening in the clearing. He dodged and swerved trying to get as much distance as he could, he hoped he could get to the trucks and call for help before any of the wolves knew he was gone, but his luck had run out.

Sara was gaining on him fast, despite the chunk missing from her leg, her four paws and long stride let her make up the lost ground quickly, she saw him squeeze through a large hole in the fence and run down the road, in moments she was through the fence and gaining ground once again. Up ahead Freddie had just opened the truck door and was climbing in, he reached out grabbing the door handle intent on slamming the door shut. It was only about a foot away from closing when Sara launched herself at the small gap and clamped her jaws around the mans arm, she dragged him out of the vehicle, he landed with a heavy thud on the cold ground, she locked eyes with him and saw fear in the eyes staring back at her.

Freddie punched and kicked until the female wolf let his arm go, he got to his feet as quickly as he could and threw himself into the truck, but as he turned to shut the door the wolf landed on his chest.

Sara snarled at the man beneath her, she saw his one good hand reaching for a gun on the floor of the truck, she moved her paw quickly and scooted the gun just out of his reach just before she snapped his arm with one powerful crunch from her jaws, he whimpered and looked up at her "I don't know if you can understand me but if you let me go I promise I will never come looking for you again." she cocked her head and to him it looked like she was laughing at him, he hardened his voice "Yeah your right if you let me go I will wipe your murderous race off the face of the earth. And even if you do kill me there are others out there who will take up the call, your race is doomed." he spat "They will make sure that you and your bastard leader watch as your pups are tortured in front of you, you will both be made to watch as they slowly peel the skin from their still wriggling body's. You will not be able to do anything as you hear their screams of pain as each of their bones are snapped. Go on kill me because no matter what you do we will find you and all of your kind, every single one of them will die slowly and as painfully as we can make it." he ended on a hysterical laugh which turned into a gurgled scream as an enraged Sara slowly sank her teeth into the soft flesh of his throat, after what he had just said she was going to make sure he didn't die quickly, after she felt his voice box crunch she released his bleeding throat and dragged him from the truck.

A few minutes later she dropped the man roughly into the middle of the clearing, he landed on his back and tried to punch her but she jumped out of his way. She looked around at the clearing, there was bits of the men scattered all over the ground, the only man left breathing was the one she had brought back to the clearing all the rest had been torn apart. Three wolves stood off to the side, one was holding up a shattered leg and the other two had bullet wounds, luckily none of the injured three had serious injuries.

All the remaining wolves crowded around him, one went to lunge at his throat but he was stopped by Sara's voice in his head. "No, don't touch his throat, this piece of scum doesn't deserve a quick death, let him watch as you rip his stomach out, rip the flesh from his arms and legs and just before he takes his final breath I want him to see as Shaddow rips his still beating heart out of his chest."

One of the wolves stepped forward "And who are you to tell us what to do."

"She is the alpha female of our pack." Jim answered as he stepped up beside Sara, the rest of her pack spread themselves out on either side of her. She looked at the wolves standing beside her and realised that Shaddow was not with them. Looking over her shoulder she saw him still lying by the tree, but there was another wolf hovering over his throat, Sara spun and launched herself at the moth eaten wolf, knocking him off of Shaddow and pinning him to the ground "Jim help him, get that damn muzzle off of him so he can breath." she looked down at the still struggling wolf "You bastard, I should kill you now, but I'm not going to instead I'm going to leave you for Shaddow, I'm sure he not will make your death more swiftly than I will. If I was you I would run as far as you can before Jim releases his feet from the ties." she got off him and watched the moth eaten wolf run as fast as he could into the trees.

She turned and limped back to the large group, one of the wolves stepped forward "Why should we listen to you, we should just rip his throat out and finish him now like we did to rest."

A loud and commanding voice made them all jump "Yella, why are you questioning one of the Alpha female's of this joint pack, what gives you the right to speak without my permission." Thunder limped over to the now cowering wolf and stood over him.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that she was the one you spoke of." he said as he rolled onto his back in the most submissive move he could make.

"Well now you know, and any wolf who has a problem with that should speak up now." he waited a few moments but no voice was heard. Thunder limped forward and sunk his teeth into the mans stomach, he enjoyed the sound of the scream the man emitted as he tore the flesh from the mans body.

Sara watched for a few moments then turned and limped over to Shaddow, who still lay on the ground "Are you okay." she asked as she nudged him with her nose and began to lick clean the bloody mess on top of his head.

He looked up at her "Ouch, ouch, ouch, stop it that hurts. Who are you and why am I here. And will you stop licking my head."

_TO BE CONTINUED._

_A/N: lol I couldn't help myself and had to leave you there. EVIL EVIL EVIL Bwahahahahahahahaha._


	17. Chapter 17

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 16.

A/N: I hate hate hate writers block lol. This chapter is for all of the loon that flew to Chicago with me and also to those that we met out there, LOONS RULE.

Sara looked down at the wolf laying at her paws, he looked back up at her "I said who are you." she was about to answer when a loud bang echoed around the clearing, she found it hard to breath as blood started to drip from her mouth. Everything went dark, then she realised she had her eyes shut, she struggled to open her eyes and when she finally managed to open them she wished she hadn't. There laying in front of her was Shaddow, half of his head was missing and brain matter was splashed all over her face, she tried to howl in pain but her lungs had filled with her blood, which was now leaking from her mouth and nose, she collapsed on the ground next to him as her life slipped from her body, (sorry but I thought I would be evil, this that is not actually the story, just my twisted mind playing with you lol, below is the next part and I promise it wont end like that lol).

Sara looked down at the wolf laying at her paws, he looked back up at her "Gotcha." he laughed as he slowly got to his paws.

"You… you , bastard, don't ever do that to me again." she stamped her paw on the ground.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, you have to admit it was funny." he chuckled.

"No it wasn't, it was mean." they heard a muffled scream come from behind them "Oh I think you'll be needed over there soon, you need to rip that son of a bitches heart out before he dies."

He cocked his head and stared at her "He needed to be taught a serious lesson after the things he said to me."

"Why, what did he say." he asked curiously.

"I'm not going to repeat the things he said, ever."

He took a slow step forward and licked her nose "Okay, then I will never ask you to tell me." he licked her nose again then slowly they made their way over to where the man lay on the ground.

They looked down at what remained of the tracker, his stomach was ripped open and loops of his intestines lay on the ground beside him, chunks had been torn from his arms and legs and a large puddle of blood surrounded his still wriggling form.

"End this poor fools misery now Shaddow, his whimpering is starting to get on my nerves." Thunder said as he limped up beside Shaddow.

Shaddow moved forward so that he was standing over the mans stomach, they locked eyes as Shaddow slowly leaned his head down until they were nose to nose, he looked into the mans eyes but only saw hatred staring back at him. He had seen enough it was time to end all of this, he quickly moved backwards and took a deep breath before he shoved his head into the open cavity of the mans stomach, he easily broke through the diaphragm and into the mans chest. The man let out a gurgled scream that died quickly as Shaddow bit into both of his lungs.

The last thing the man saw before he died was the wolfs blood soaked head emerging from his body with his bloody heart clamped between his teeth, as the light began to fade he watched as the wolf clamped his jaws together and his heart oozed between the teeth.

Thunder stepped forward "It's done, now you have until an hour before the moon sets to clear this mess up, eat all that you can and bury the rest, Simon get the men to take the trucks to storage shed nine and strip everything from them, Move people."

All of thunders pack leapt into action, Shaddow looked over to his pack and saw them drooling at the sight of all of the body parts on the ground, they all looked up at him "Go on then." the others rushed in and began to help clear up the mess.

Something landed by his paws making him jump, he looked down and saw a liver laying on his paw "You need to eat." Sara told him.

"So do you, your leg looks bad."

She looked down at her blood soaked leg, then limped back into the mass of moving furry bodies. He watched as one wolf, who was chewing on a rather nice chunk of meat, saw her coming and offered it to her, he saw he shake her head then walk over to the trackers body, she gripped the leg just below the knee, she shook her head from side to side and the leg came away from the body. She dragged the leg back over to where he was. They lay side by side as they both began to eat, when they had both finished eating the leg Shaddow lay in front of her and began to lick the wound on her leg as she again licked the wound on his head. Both watched as the little blue sparks arced across the wounds.

Later Thunder approached them "Well that was fun wasn't it, and good training for my pack, everything has been cleaned or buried, I'm going to take my pack back before the sun rises, if you need anything give me a call okay."

"Thank you Thunder." Shaddow said as he got to his feet "How about next month after the full moon is over we all get together for a drink, my treat."

"Looking forward to it Shaddow." he said then turned and howled, all the wolves from both packs joined in. when they finished Thunder led his pack into the tree's.

Shaddows pack looked to their leader "Oh wow boss that was so much fun." the blond wolf said as he began bouncing on the spot.

"Hey Rookie, calm down." Shaddow said as the other wolf began to turn in circles.

"Jim can you stop him doing that he's making me feel sick." Sara laughed as she watched Jim sidle up next to Greg and with a swift movement of the paw the young wolf was on his back, all four paws still running in the air.

"Okay guys the sun will be up soon, why don't you head for the cabin, I have some things to discus with Sara, we'll meet you there before the sun rises."

"Hey Shaddow how about until Sara has learned our Lycan names we stick with our human names, it'll be easier for her for a while." Jim said as he walked past the other two wolves.

"Yeah that's a good idea Jim, plus we need to find a name for her as well." Gil said as he got to his paws.

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know." she huffed.

"Yeah we know Sara, Jim take the others back and we'll be there shortly, wait in the tunnel that we came out of." Jim nodded, turned and led the rest of the pack into the tree's.

Sara look at Grissom standing beside her "Why aren't we going with them."

"Well to start with I need to ask you something, and second even though I'm the alpha of the pack its good to give Jim a little responsibility every now and then. Lets lay for a while." he said as he lay down, she waited for a few moments then lay facing him.

"Okay what did you want to ask me." she said as she lay her head on her paws.

Grissom did the same so he could look in her eye's "Sara, I would like to ask you if you would consider staying with me as a wolf for a month, just us two without the rest of the pack."

"Why, I have already told you I wanted to be left alone, I found that here, Thunders pack leaves me alone as long as I stay on my side of the fence."

"That makes you no better than a zoo animal pacing its bars in front of all the tourists. Sara with me you can have the freedom you deserve."

"But I wont I would belong to your pack, to you. You have to remember that since you created me I have spent most of that time on my own, hunting for my own food and safety, then you came along again and I'm being hunted again like the first night you changed me."

"That's all over now Sara, the trackers that have been chasing us are dead and buried."

"But how many more are out there, waiting to step in and hunt us all."

"I don't know, none of us know, we can only carry on and live our lives, but we just proved that if needed we can band together and defeat the trackers."

"Tell that to your previous mate." Sara watched as he closed his eye's "Sorry that was a low blow. Do you still miss her."

"I could say that I still miss her but it wouldn't be true anymore, my heart belongs to you and has done for a very long time, when your not near me it aches for you, just even a slight glimpse of you and I am happy all day, or the rare days that you brushed up against me had my heart and head soaring for days. The best time of my long life so far was when we made love in the tent, I wish every day that the ranger hadn't come back for a few days, it would have given us plenty of time to get to know each other better, and I wished and prayed that our love making both as Lycan and human had resulted in a child."

Sara was stunned at what she had just heard "If I agree, and I'm only saying if, give me one good reason why I should put my life on hold for you."

"Because I love you Sara, and I will beg and grovel at your paws to prove it to you. Please just give me one month to prove it to you. I know you don't have to work because your school has shut down for refurbishment so you have some free time, please spend it with me as either wolf or human, its your choice." he gave her the most pitiful puppy dog look he could.

Oh god that look he was giving her would have melted her heart a few years earlier, hell it was melting her heart right now. She listened to the small voices in her head, "_Be careful Sara he could turn and hurt you again like he did last time." her head told her._

"_But you have loved him for so long, you have been miserably why you have been here, go on give him a chance and be happy for a while, heck you might like the new life he can offer you." her heart told her._

"_But then again you might hate it living as a wolf for a month or for the rest of your life as a human, he might turn out to be a complete control freak like your father." head._

"_Sara look at where your head has got you so far, sure you might be smart, but your in your thirties now and lonely, you have no partner and no children and he is offering you both, I need a to be set free for a while to make some decisions, believe me Sara when your with him your happy and I am happy as well." heart._

Sara shook her head as she made her decision "Okay Grissom, I'll give you a month, but if at the end of that month I decide that it is not the life for me then you have to promise me that you will let me go, and I mean a complete break no keeping track of me and no showing up as if you are just passing through, okay."

"Okay Sara I promise, but I am truly hoping that you like the life that I can give you." he licked the tip of her nose "Do you want to stay as a wolf now, or do you need some time to sort things out."

"Well seeing as how I don't yet know how to stay as a wolf past the full moon why don't we wait until tomorrow, also that will give you a chance to phone the lab and tell them you wont be in for a month."

"Okay then we should head back to the cabin and we can also let the others know that I wont be returning with them." he said as he got to his paws "Race ya there." he said as he took off into the tree's.

Sara laughed and gave chase, but she knew the ground and all the little twists and turns to get her back to the cabin quicker.

Grissom emerged from the tree's and found Sara sitting in front of her cabin, smiling at him "Good one my love, you'll have to teach me that trick." he said as he walked up to her and nuzzled her muzzle.

"Hey now stop that, we don't want the others getting the wrong idea before I decide what I'm going to do."

"Yes dear." he said as he gave her ear one last lick.

She laughed at him then led him round the side of the cabin and through a concealed. They emerged into a back room, Sara padded into the living room and pressed the release for the door. The rest of the pack all padded into the cabin, except for Greg who limped in and lay at Grissom's paws.

"What happened to you Greg." Grissom asked.

"He bit me, for no good reason he turned around and bit me." Greg said looking over at Nick.

"Would you like to explain to me Nick why you felt it was necessary to bite Greg without my permission."

"He kept tapping me with his paw, then he stood on my tail, so I turned and nipped him."

Grissom looked down at Greg who was laying at his paws "Greg why were you annoying Nick."

"I wasn't, honestly Grissom I didn't do anything to him, how could I have stood on his tail when I was standing to the side of him."

Grissom looked at the rest of the pack "Who was standing behind you Nick."

Nick thought for a moment then turned to Jim "You were behind me in the tunnel, you must have seen what he was doing."

They all turned to look at Jim, and that's when Grissom noticed a slight grin on Jim's muzzle "Jim what did you do."

"It was just a bit of fun while we were waiting for you, I didn't think he would turn round and bite Greg."

The pull of the oncoming change tugged at Grissom "We'll continue this after." he said as they all lay on the floor as the first rays of the sun lightened the sky "Nick you owe Greg and apology , and Jim you owe both of them one as well." he said just before he let the change take him and the rest of them.

Later when they had all got dressed, and apology's had been said, they were sitting on the couches in the living room drinking coffee. Sara looked at the people sitting around her, they all looked very tired, in fact Greg and Warrick were starting to doze "Hey guys, why don't you crash here for the day, you don't look fit enough to travel back to town. Look its been a long night and I have a spare room and the couches pulls out."

"That would be great Sara thank you." Greg said already removing his jacket.

"Are you sure, me and Grissom could still drive everyone back to town." Jim said.

"Yeah we could go…" Cath said even though she was eyeing the door to the spare room.

"We'll stay and then later Sara and I can tell you what we have planned for the next month." everyone looked between Sara and Grissom "We'll explain later, now if you'll excuse I get first shot at the bathroom." he looked at Sara "If you could kindly point out the door."

"You can use the guest bathroom at the end of the hall." Grissom nodded his thanks and left the room "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Sara waved as she left the room saying over her shoulder "Enjoy fighting for the couches, and the spare bed linen is in the first door on the left." she said just before closing her bedroom door.

Greg chuckle as he scooted the other off the couch and began pulling the pillows off of the couch. By the time Grissom returned Cath had disappeared into the guest bedroom, Nick, Greg and Warrick were looking like sardines laying on one of the couches, already fast asleep and Jim lay fully clothed asleep on the other couch. Grissom moved around the room, closing all of the black out blinds, when he had finished he removed his shirt, shoes and socks then got under the covers, within minutes he was asleep.

During the day Grissom woke up needing to use the bathroom, he stumbled to the end of the hall way but the door was locked, she sleepily looked at the other doors, the first one was open and all he could see was an unmade bed, so he stumble to the other door and quietly opened the door. There was just enough light coming through the bottom of the blind that he could see his way to the bathroom. Once he had finished he automatically washed his hands, he was still half asleep when he emerged from the bathroom and on automatic pilot his brain directed him to the bed. He got in and snuggled up under the covers. Sara rolled over in her sleep and draped herself across the warm body lying next to her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N; sorry this is very late but caught really bad writers block, and went to Chicago for ten days to see Mr William Petersen in his new play, which was interesting.**_

_**More to come soon. **_


	18. Chapter 18

.The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter seventeen.

Sara snuggled closer to the softly snoring warm lump in her bed, she was in the state between being awake and still being asleep so thought she was still dreaming when the lump rolled them both and they got caught up in the quilt. Her mind instantly sent her back to a small tent on a mountain and a sleeping bag tangled around her and Gil. Her hands started to wander as she thought this was a great dream, but there was differences between this dream and what happened back then, but that didn't surprise her as a lot of the dreams of that night had a lot of differences, she unconsciously removed the clothing of the dream Gil. Her wandering hand found the target that her dream fogged mind had been looking for and began a slow glide over its surface. The snoring soon stopped and was replaced with moans of pleasure and gentle thrusting against her hand, she rolled them onto their sides and began licking her way down his chest, abdomen and stomach until she got to where her hand was softly stroking.

Slowly she slipped his length into her mouth and began a slow torture of his quickly hardening manhood, thinking that this was one of the best fantasies she had ever had because it was felling so real, she continued her slow pace. But when he quickly emptied himself into her mouth she began thinking that something was not quite right. She felt hands tangled into her hair, the moaning became louder and the taste when she swallowed suddenly had her scrambling to sit up, but the quilt that covered them was making it a little difficult. Suddenly a knee connected with cheek, knocking her sideways and dragging them both off the edge of the bed, she landed on her back on the floor a few moments before the full weight of Gil landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her and slamming her head hard against the floorboards, knocking her out cold.

She could hear laughing around her, and wondered who it was, but as she became more aware of her surrounding she realised that it was Greg, Jim and Warrick who were laughing. She opened her eyes minutely to see what was happening. She was laying on her bed and a naked Gil was sitting at the end, Catherine was holding an ice pack held to his shoulder and another to the top of his head. Greg, Jim and Warrick were stood in front of him and laughing so much that they couldn't speak.

"Guys, what are you doing in my bedroom." she asked while opening her eyes a little more.

The three men stopped laughing and a chuckling Cath looked at her and then burst out laughing even more than before, she tried to figure out why they were in her bedroom and what had happened to Gil. Then it all came flooding back to her, she closed her eyes and spoke "Get out of my room now." when they continued to laugh she shouted "Get out of my room right now." that got their attention and the laughing stopped "You have five seconds before I open my eyes and if any of you are still here I wont be responsible for my actions." she began counting "One… two… three." she heard the door open "Grissom you stay right where you are." she felt the bed dip as he sat back down "Four… five." when she opened her eyes again the door was being shut and the only ones remaining were her and Gil.

"Would you care to explain how you ended up in my bed." she said to his back.

"I don't know, I know I went to sleep in the other room and the next thing I know is your giving me one hell of a …"

"Don't… don't even think about finishing that sentence." she ran her hand over her face and lay it on her stomach, it was then that she remembered that she had gone to bed naked, she once again shut her eyes.

"I was going to say one hell of a wake up call." he looked over his shoulder at her "Are you okay, you were out of it for a few minutes." he said as he moved to her side and sat back down.

"What do you mean out of it." she asked as she tried to cover herself but couldn't because the quilt was still on the floor.

"I sort of knocked you out when we fell off the bed." she felt him stroking the side of her face, even though it felt good she knew she should stop it before he got carried away.

"Gil, as much fun as this is I think you should get dressed and go into the other room."

"We're still staying together for the month, aren't we." she could hear a scared little boy in his voice and it broke her heart.

"Yeah we're still spending the month together, now go so I can get dressed."

"You could stay like that, as soon as the others are gone I'll be helping you change anyway and we'll both be naked at that point, plus the others are used to seeing each other unclothed."

"Well they may be used to it but I'm not, now so get going I'll be out in a moment." Gil leaned down and kissed her forehead then got up gathered his clothes and left.

She lay there for a few moments then got up on wobbly leg and headed into the bathroom, she noticed that the toilet seat was up and instantly knew how Gil had ended up in her bed, she sighed and turned on the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Sara came into the kitchen where the others were gathered and talking softly, Greg handed her a mug of coffee and she took it, nodding her thanks.

The others placed their mugs in the sink "Okay Sara, were going to get going now." Jim said as he smothered her in a bear hug "You be good now and I'll fly up in a heartbeat if you need me okay." she nodded her head against his chest.

When he finally released her she heard the dogs barking outside "What am I going to do with them for a month, I can't leave them and I cant let them loose with us out there."

"Don't worry about it, Jack and Sam are going to take them, they said the base could do with a few guard dogs to keep the normal troops away from the more secured areas of the base. All they need you to do is write out their feeding instruction, commands and any thing else you might think is useful and they will be by in about half an hour to pick them up." he said as he looked at his watch.

"Thanks Jim." she kissed him on the cheek and gently took the pad and pen he held out to her.

An hour later Sara finished mending the hole in the fence that the trackers had created to enter her property, she heard Gil approaching "Is the gate closed and locked." she asked, not even looking up at him as she finished spooling the wire she had in front of her.

"Yep, all secured and the extra chains and locks are in place. Shall we walk the fence just to make sure there are no more holes."

"I've already checked the system that monitors the fence and it showed that this was the only break."

"Okay then, night is approaching fast, so lets head back and get naked."

She had to laugh when she looked at him, the hungry look on his face diffused by both of his eyebrows waggling "You know sometimes you act as though your ten years old." she chuckled.

"Oh you should have seen me when I was ten." he said as they started to walk back to the cabin "I was this skinny little runt running around in the woods naked, all the other boys could out run and jump me and were a good head and shoulders taller than me. We didn't have all of the comforts the kids have today, we played with rocks, climbed and swung from tree's, swam in the lake even though it was freezing cold, and got filthy nearly every day. I remember my mother saying to me "Boy if you weren't a wolf you would have been one sickly child because of all the mess you get yourself into." she always used to say that when I would come home covered head to toe in thick mud or when they pulled me out of a hole I'd been pushed or fallen into." he chuckled.

"So a typical ten year old then." she chuckled.

"Only some of the time, on the rainy days we used to gather in one of the huts and change then play fight, there were a few accidents and a pot or two got smashed, just imagine the trouble fifteen plus pups can get into." he laughed.

They arrived back at the cabin and Sara started to get a little nervous then a thought struck her "That's it." she said allowed.

"What's it." he asked as he open the door for her.

"The reason I never could tell it was you in wolf form, you have a slight Scottish accent."

"Do I." he laughed "I suppose its habit that when I change I use my first accent."

"Okay so how are we going to do this." she said as he shut the door behind them.

"Get undressed, then we go outside." she watched as he removed his shirt "Sara unless you want to ruin your clothes you should undress also.

"It's just that, I… I haven't really been naked around anyone before, not with the lights on anyway."

"Hey its just us here you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, but you have to remember when I was little my father and brother would both insist that I undressed before I went to bed, so… so… so it would be easier for them to abuse me." she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

He went to brush the tears away but at the touch of his fingers she flinched and backed away "Hey, its okay Sara, its only me, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." he took a step forward and she collapsed into his arms "You've held onto the past for too long, just let it out." he felt her shake as the sobs took over as tears fell from her face and landed on his bare chest, he wished he could have stopped the abuse from happening all those years ago, he now knew he should have taken her back then before any of it started. He wished her mother had told him what was happening before it all got out of hand, but all he could do now was hold her as she wept for the childhood she never had.

He didn't know how long he held her, but when she finally calmed down and her sobbing had diminished to small hic cups, he noticed that it was dark outside "You okay." he asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"Better, thank you."

"Hey you never have to thank me, I mean it Sara when I say I would do anything for you, even if that's just being a shoulder for you to cry on." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead "So are you ready to become a wolf for the month or would you like to wait for a few days."

"No I'm ready, and it will give you a chance to teach me all of the things you should have when you turned me." she smiled sadly up at him.

"Hey, I have already explained about that."

"I know I'm just pulling your chain, so I have to get naked now." she moved back from his arms and walked across the room.

"Yep, and seeing as its dark outside now it should be easier to change." he watched as she walked into her bedroom, he noticed the controls for the fence and pushed the button. Sara emerged a few minutes later wrapped in nothing but a towel that ended mid thigh, she walked past him and out the door. He followed a few moments later and found her standing in the middle of the driveway.

She turned and looked at him "So how do we do this." she asked as she held on tight to the towel.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked her up and down, clearing his throat and getting control of his animal side, he removed the rest of his clothing "First close your eyes." he watched as she slowly closed her eyes, he softly walked over to her "Now reach out with your mind and find the moon, it will pull you in its direction."

Sara listened to his voice as it lowered, she focused part of her attention on him and with the rest she sought out the moon. Something inside of her suddenly awakened, she felt a strong pull behind her, as if she was being moved by another person she slowly turned until a strong feeling focused all of her inner being to her front.

The moon slowly emerged from behind a cloud and Sara took a deep breath as her whole body tingled, she could feel a slight breeze as Gil walked around her, she heard as he the ground under his feet softly crackle, his voice when it came was barely a whisper but she could hear it as if he was shouting at her "Breath Sara, concentrate, let the darkness envelope you, let it take you down into yourself , into the very pit of your being, feel the wolf curled up and waiting to be set free. Look into the eyes of the beast and let it consume you." Gil watched as her breathing began to increase, he knew he could do no more, he took a step back and began his own transformation.

In her mind Sara was looking into the eyes of her wolf self, she could feel the pain as the change took her, it was a different sort of pain as her wolf self ripped its self from her. She felt as if her whole body was on fire one second then plunged into a freezing icy pool the next, fire, ice, fire, ice then suddenly nothing.

She opened her eyes, waited for them to focus and wished she'd kept them closed for a few moments longer, in front of her was Gil in wolf form peeing up the tree in front of her. She chuckled as she got to her paws "Why do men and dogs all have to mark their territories as soon as they are out the door."

"Years of training." he laughed as he finished watering the tree.

Sara laughed at him "Okay, so now that we're all furry what shall we do."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Unless they escaped through the hole in the fence there should still be quite a lot of deer and cattle in here."

"Great, has anyone taught you how to hunt properly."

"Nope I had to learn my hunting technique all on my own." she watched as he sniffed the air.

"Okay, lets take a stroll around the fence and see what we can rustle up, then you can show me how you hunt and if I see anything you can improve on I'll let you know or you can watch me later on."

"Yeah good thought batman." she lopped off in front of him and towards the fence, she looked over her shoulder and had to laugh at the puzzled look on Gil's face.

"Did you just call me batman." he asked as he caught up with her.

"Yeah sorry, my friend sent me some DVD's from England and that saying was repeated on it and it kind of stuck with me." she chuckled.

They reached the fence and began following it to the right "So how did you learn your hunting skills."

"I watched a lot of wolf documentaries, but they mainly showed a pack hunt, the odd one showed a lone wolf that had either been thrown out of its pack or its pack had been killed and it was the only survivor, I watched those a lot and studied what they would do then when I changed I put it into practice myself."

"And how did you do."

"Put it this way I spent a lot of time in the first two years being hungry for the three days of the full moon."

"That must have been hard on you."

"Nah I got used to it, what was hard was when I turned vegetarian in my human form but still had to eat meat in my wolf form, for a while when I changed I stuck to eating grass and plants, but when I changed back I became very ill. When I changed next I could hardly move after the second day and nearly got shot by a hunter so on the following change I hunted and caught an old homeless man who had wandered into my territory, it took me most of the night to catch him but when I did the blood lust came over me as soon as I bit into his flesh, I did try plants and that again but the same sickness returned."

"I wish I could have told you this back when I first changed you, it would have saved you a lot of pain. When you change your whole… how can I put this… your gastric system changes as well and it releases a chemical into your blood stream, as long as you get some meat in your diet either in human or wolf form then the chemical stays inert, but when you went vegetarian in both forms the chemical activated and made its way to your brain and began infecting all of the internal system after three hours it multiplied and infected the rest of your body, if you had stopped eating meat completely then after four changes your system would have shut down completely."

"You mean I would have died."

"Yes, but it would have been a very slow and painful death. I have seen it only once before in a turned young wolf, he had stayed changed after the full moon but no-one had warned him about porcupines and their quills, he got several stuck in his mouth and throat, they had imbedded so deep that if he changed it would have killed him instantly. Somehow he managed to stay alive drinking small amounts of water until we came back a few months later, when we walked into camp he was just laying there, a bag of bones barely alive, after we had changed he told us what had happened and the pain he had suffered while he was laying there waiting for us to return. He was only five in wolf form and the fourth wolf I had to put out of his misery."

They padded on in silence for a while until Sara spoke "How many wolves have you had to put out of their suffering."

"Fifty seven."

"Did you know all of them."

"No, there was one that I came across in the Rockies, she was caught in a hunters trap and had been there for three days, she had chewed off one of her front paws that was caught in one trap but had no-way to reach her hind paw that was stuck in a second trap, as I approached her she pleaded with me to help her get out of the traps, but I could see she had lost too much blood and was in too much pain, she told me she had cubs in a den nearby and that she hadn't been able to get to there to feed them in two days, even if I had been able to free her she wouldn't have been able to get back to them, so I bent down and looked in her eyes, they had started to become glassy, I promised I would look after her cubs as if they were my own then I ended her life."

"What happened to the cubs." Sara asked and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"When I found her den it was too late for all but one of the cubs, the hunter must have known where they were, he left their little bodies nailed to the tree and as I approached I could tell they had been beaten, the last surviving cubs was hiding at the very back of the den. He was shaking so much, he had seen everything that had happened to his brothers and sisters, when I approached he looked at me with fearful eyes, he was only a little beige fur ball but he put up one hell of a fight."

"What happened to him."

"When I finally managed to get hold of him he quieted down and told me what had happened, he said that he had been playing in the bush beside the den when he heard human voices he hid like his mom had told him to but he kept the den in sight. He saw the men send dogs into the den, they dragged out his litter mates, the men then grabbed the cubs and holding them by the back legs swung them hard against the tree, he said he could hear their screams and the bones crunching as they were killed The men were laughing as they nailed them to the tree, one of the dogs spotted him and charged him so he ran as fast as his little legs would go and hid in a safe spot in some rocks his mom had shown him. He waited a full day to be sure that the men had gone then went back to the den and waited for his mom to come back."

"What did you do with him."

"Oh I found another female Lycan a few valleys over, I explained what had happened and asked her to look after him until I could find somewhere for him, she said she would look after him until it was time for him to change and find a pack. I went back a few years later when she called me, when I got there he spotted me straight away and jumped all over me, I explained what was going to happen to him and he said he was okay leaving his family because he would be coming home with me, apparently he had been getting into a lot of trouble in the valley and his foster mom had already told him I was coming to take him. You should have seen him bouncing around as he said goodbye to his family, when I got him as far away as I could I guided him through the change."

"Like you did with me."

"Yeah but in reverse, he was the gangliest kid I had ever seen, the clothes I had brought for him were too short, even though he was fifteen in wolf years he was only about five in human years, I spent three weeks teaching him how to walk on two legs and eat and use the bathroom like a human, from then on he stayed with me, until he got old enough and moved into his own place."

"Where is he now."

"Actually you know him quite well, he worked with us in the lab until I gave him a shot at field work."

"Greg… Greg sanders, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, haven't you ever wondered why he always looked up to me, came to me with his problem, and always allowed me to use him for some of the experiment we did at the lab."

"Yeah, but I thought it was just hero worship, wow how long did he live with you."

"Seventeen years, that's where he got his book smarts from, I taught him to read shortly after I brought him back, he saw me laying on the couch reading and wanted to know what I was doing, he lay beside me as I read to him, by the time he was six he had read all of the books I had got him and some of the ones I had at home. His teachers said he was too smart to be in regular school and suggested a school for the gifted, he excelled there and look at him now, personally I couldn't be more proud of him."

"But he speaks of his mom and grand parents all of the time."

"Foster mom and grand parents."

They were startled out of their conversation by a deer running across the path in front of them Sara looked to him and he nodded, they both took off after the deer.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Thought that would be a good place to leave this chapter, I have a few days off after Sunday so I will have another chapter up very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter Eighteen.

Gil watched as Sara crept closer and closer to the deer, he circled around to the front so that if the deer bolted they would have it trapped between them. He watched as Sara disappeared behind a bush, he crouched low to the ground so that his chest was touching the damp earth and waited.

Sara was just a few feet away from the unsuspecting deer, she placed her front paw on the ground and inched forward, suddenly Gil's voice startled her "Your hunting like a lion."

"Shit you scared me, I nearly alerted the deer to where I am."

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"Now shush I'm about to move again."

"It's all yours my dear." she rolled her eyes as she heard him chuckled again.

Watching as the deer lowered it head to take another drink, when she was sure it couldn't see her she leapt and sank her teeth into its neck. The momentum and force she had used sent them both crashing into the stream, she landed on her back with the deer's weight on top of her, she couldn't breath as her head was forced under the water "Gil help, I cant breath."

Water and blood began to fill her nose and mouth and she knew she would have to let go of the deer that was thrashing above her, she was just about to let go when the deer was yanked away from her, she scrambled to her paws and tried to breath but still had a lot of water and blood in her nose and mouth. Lurching sideways out of the stream she began coughing and sneezing, she looked around and saw Gil standing over the deer, he had its throat in his jaws and with one crunch the deer stopped moving.

He rushed over to her and began licking the blood and water from her muzzle "Are you okay, do you hurt anywhere, can you move all your paws, is any of this blood yours." he asked worriedly as he began looking her over, lifting her paws one at a time with his muzzle then prodding her rib cage with his nose.

"Gil… Gil hey I'm okay, just a little water logged, didn't think that I would be under it and that we would end up in the stream my aim must have been off." she gave another snort from her nose getting rid of the last bit of water.

"Are you sure your ok." he asked as he nuzzled her muzzle.

"I'm fine, and thanks for getting it off me, I didn't know you had that sort of strength in you." she said as she shook her body from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail, she looked at Gil and had to laugh as her was now covered in tiny droplets of water, she licked his muzzle once then lay down.

"We all have the strength in us, remember we are stronger than normal wolves." he lay down beside her and again began licking her, but this time he licked the top of her head and began to work his way down her neck.

"Gil, what are you doing." she asked as she unconsciously moved her head to the side so he could get the back of her neck.

"Helping you dry off." he said as he moved to her shoulder.

She snuck a peek at him and saw that his eyes were shut as he licked her coat she knew if he were a cat he would have been purring by now.

"If I were a cat would you be my mouse." he asked startling her out of her thoughts.

"The mouse normally gets eaten." she said

"And I would love to eat you my dear." she watched as the dark grey splodges of his eyebrows waggled up and down.

"Your incorrigible." she giggled as a wave of heat spread from her stomach as he sent images to her about what exactly he wanted to eat when they were back in human form.

"Gil behave, and don't give me those puppy wolf eyes they wont work on me." she said even though his sad look was unleashing something inside of her. She looked over to the dead deer "So any tips on how I can improve on my hunting technique."

"Yeah a few, you have to stop hunting like a lion, if you do have to attack any animal at the waters edge then make sure that your angle of attack will carry you away from the water otherwise, as you found out tonight, both you and your prey will end up in difficulties. You had a good grip of the throat but you were too low down." he got up and motioned for her to follow him "You had it here." he indicated with his paw to her teeth marks "In this position it will take longer for the animal to die, also during this time you are within striking range of the hooves and the blood will fill your mouth, but if you grab higher up." again he indicated with his paw "Around this area then the animal will be dead within a minute, also if you can get your body as close to the animals chest or behind it that will get you out of the way of the hooves. Use your weight to your advantage, when you come in for the bite angle you body along side the animal, that way when you get the bite in you can either shove your shoulder against the animal making it off balance and fall or you can dig your paws into the ground to drag the animals neck down and towards you, most of the time when you do this the weight of the animal falling or tripping snaps it neck, quick death for the animal and less of a struggle for you."

"I didn't know that I was hunting like a lion and I don't normally attack at the waters edge, normally I wait for the animal to start moving then attack. No-one has ever shown me where to grab the throat."

"Well that's why we're doing this, so I can show you what I should have when I first turned you." he said as a sad look overcame his face.

"Hey we've already gone over that, lets move on and you can help me because I always have trouble getting to the good stuff of the deer."

"Show me." he watched as Sara took a hold of a piece of skin on the deer's abdomen and began worrying it back and forth, after a few minutes he nudged her out of the way "Okay I can see where you're going wrong, you're using your canine teeth too much, you only have to use them when you are gripping its neck. This time you are too high on the abdomen." he moved to the deer's hind legs and using his nose lifted the top leg up "Can you see this bit just under the leg." he indicated with his paw and she nodded "Well this bit isn't as tough as the hide on the abdomen, if you get a good grip here you can get a pretty good hole just by shaking your head, plus you have some good bits here and you don't have to shove your head all the way inside, just your muzzle." he dropped the leg and moved up the body explaining as he went about the best way to get into each bit "Okay, let see how you do now."

Sara moved back down to the abdomen, placed her front paws on the deer's hide and grabbed a bigger mouthful than before, she gave a big yank backwards and a large hole appeared in the middle of the abdomen and the guts spilled out onto the ground. She released the chunk of flesh and looked down at the steaming intestines spilling out below her "That was so easy." she looked up at Gil "Would you like to join me for dinner." she asked as she got off of the deer's body and moved over so he could join her.

They ate their fill of the deer, Gil showed her the best way to break into the chest cavity to get the heart and lungs out, he showed her how to break the bones to get to the juicy marrow inside, he showed her the best way to hold the head so that when she bit down on the skull it would cracked open and make it easier to get at the brains. By the time they had finished both of their stomachs were distended, Gil got to his paws sluggishly "I suggest that we have a drink then curl up somewhere and get some sleep, do you have a bolt hole near here."

Sara yawned "Yeah there is one not to far away." they padded slowly to the stream then Sara led him to a fallen tree, she pushed on a branch and a small door opened up in the side, they squeezed through and Gil began to turn in circles until he was satisfied with the soft bed of straw and lay down. He look over at Sara who had watched him, she cocked her head then moving to the other side of the large den and just plonked herself down "I never did see the sense of all that turning." she responded to his puzzled look.

He got up and padded over to her then lay down, placing his head on her paws "This is more comfortable." he said as he closed his eyes.

Sara looked down at him and nearly told him to move, but instead she put her head on top of his and closed her eyes. Thanks to the overly full stomachs they were both asleep within moments.

Sara woke to the sound of soft snoring, it took her a few minutes for her to remember where she was and why there was soft snoring puffing in her ear, but when all of the memories of the previous night returned a small smile formed on her muzzle. She stretched a leg out in front of her, then the other, her back arched as she stretched her spine but just as she was about to stretch her hind legs a big grey paw nudged her shoulder making her fall over.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep okay."

"Gil you are such a goofball."

"Hey, at my age I can be what I want to be, that and you make me feel like a young cub, so today is all about being young running and chasing, playing hide and seek, sneaking up on the squirrels and rabbits that I know are hiding out there." as he was saying that he got to his paws and began batting at her paws and head like a puppy.

Sara waited for him to bat her paw again then as he was just about to hit she moved her paw and swept his paws out from under him, as soon as he landed on his back she was on him. She playfully jumped on him then ran around the den and out the door, Gil watched her go then took off after her. He found her by the stream, her head was down as she lapped at the water, he went into stealth mode and quietly snuck up behind her and at the last moment he launched onto her back knocking her into the water.

The sudden shock of being submerged into the freezing stream didn't last long, as she got to her paws she was submerged again as a grey furball landed in the water inches away from her, as she got to her paws again a very cold and wet nose was shoved in her ear as she heard "Tag you're it." and the very wet grey fuzzball shot off down the stream.

Gil was having so much fun as he ran down the stream with Sara chasing after him, he jumped out of the water and headed into the tree's "Your it." was shouted in his mind as he felt his tail being tugged, he laughed and as he was turning to chase her she barrelled into his shoulder and sped off into the tree's. Gil was laughing as he got to his paws and chased after her.

They spent all day and most of the night running and chasing each other around the property, they had races to se who could get from one side of the fence to the other, they played hide and seek jumping off of trees and under bushes to throw each other off the scent but they always found each other. They played like cubs chasing the small critters and leaves, Gil taught her how to hunt and catch rabbits in amongst the trees and how to catch fish in the stream. Sara showed him where all of her bolt holes were and the easiest ways to get to them.

For a week he taught her how to hunt properly and showed her all of the tings he should have taught her when he first changed her, he tried to make up for all of the things he hadn't been able to do.

Gil spent a lot of time grooming her and enjoyed it immensely when she groomed him, but he couldn't get the image of the moth eaten wolf mating with her out of his mind. He wanted to be the only one to mate with her, he wanted to be the only one she had cubs with, he knew she would come into season soon and he hoped that by then she would be receptive towards him. He fell asleep with images of him sinking his long shaft into her and her accepting him fully, he dreamed of the cubs they would have as wolves then his dreams shifted to their human forms. He dreamt he walked into his bedroom and Sara was their holding a small bundle in her arms, he glided closer and she showed him the small child she was holding, but he the child didn't look like either of them it looked like Conrad Ecklie.

The dream shocked him awake, he jumped to his paws and looked around, that's when he heard the howling coming from far away, he knew who was calling and could tell by the sound that the wolf was in trouble, for a moment he considered going to help but the dream was still fresh in his mind.

Another long low pain filled howl filled the air, it sounded like the other wolf was getting closer. Sara stirred at the sound so he lay back down and snuggled his body closer to her, she let out a contented sigh in her sleep and lay her head on his paws as she fell further into her dreams.

Gil stayed awake for a while longer listening to the lone howls getting closer, and watching as Sara's lip would curl while her paws twitched and scrabbled on the ground as she dreamed. He wondered what was wrong with the other wolf and why it was getting closer to Sara's property. He had sent the moth eaten wolf away with instruction to go home, which is where he should have been by now, so why was he hanging around. Soon he would find out.

He dozed off for a few hour but was startled awake when Sara nipped his ear "What, I'm awake."

"Gil, there's something big walking along the fence line, it's trying to get in, I keep hearing the wire buzz when it hit's the fence." she whispered , even though she didn't have to.

"How long has it been out there." he asked as he got to his paws.

"For a while now, I got up just after sun up and it was already here testing the north fence."

"Stay here I'll go and see what it is." he said, although he had a good idea what it was already.

"No, I'm coming with you, and nothing you can say will stop me."

He looked into her eyes "Sara please, stay here, we don't know what or who it is."

"No Gil, I am not letting you go out there by yourself, if I am to be the alpha female of your pack then we handle everything together, and that includes this."

He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was not going to stand down "Okay but you have to promise me that no matter what I say you will do it, and not argue, promise me that Sara."

She rolled her eyes "Gil, all the years we worked together I did what you said immediately and without complaining… much."

He touched his nose to hers "Just promise me, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay Gil I promise." she licked his nose.

"Thank you. Now where did you last her it."

"Over by the gate."

"Then that's where we start looking."

They made their way out of the den and over to the fence, they were quiet as they followed it along to the gate as they walked along they inspected the fence to make sure there were no breaches. As they approached the gate they could not see any sign of the animal that was trying to get in but as they continued along the fence they began to hear snorting and scrabbling.

Gil slowed them down as they got nearer to the noise, he spotted a large fallen tree in the shade and indicating for Sara to follow him he crouched low to the ground and inched forward until they were hidden behind it. Slowly they raised their heads until they could just see over the trunk.

In front of them they saw a mud covered mass digging under the fence, grunting, squeaks, barks and yaps could be heard. Gil and Sara gasped at the images of the muddy wolf at the fence came to them. It was a mass of pain and thirst, hunger and more pain. The mud covered wolf stopped digging and began growling and snapping at an invisible foe.

"Gil." as soon as Sara thought that one word the wolf looked up. They could see the bloody saliva clinging to its muzzle and the crazed look in its eyes, both of them instantly recognised the other wolf as moth eaten.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Gil thought as the other wolf crouched and began to wriggle under the fence "Sara, run now."

"What are you going to do."

"Follow you, now go."

"Where." she asked as she took off into the tree's.

"Get to the cabin, it's the only place with a phone."

They ran as fast as they could back to the cabin, Sara led the way through the tunnel and back inside, as soon as the trap door had shut Gil began to explain how change back to their human form.

As soon as he was human again Gil got up and ran naked out of the cabin, Sara watched as he began slamming the storm shutter closed, he was beginning to scare her now.

Outside Gil froze as he heard a howl coming from the trees, he closed and locked the last window then ran as fast as he could back to the front of the cabin, he had just slammed the door closed when there was a loud thump on the other side and the door shook. "Sara, block the trap door in case he tries to get in that way.

Sara pushed a large cabinet over the trap door as Gil pushed another one in front of the door the collapsed to the floor panting.

Sara rushed over to him and sat by his side "Gil, what's going on, that was moth eaten out there."

"He's been infected." he said as he caught his breath.

"Infected with what."

"Rabies, it one of the few diseases that does affect us."

"I thought it took months for rabies to incubate in the body."

"Yeah in normal animals, but in werewolves it manifests in hours. We need to get someone in here to take care of him."

"You mean shoot him."

"You have to understand, if we don't handle it now he will find the nearest town and cause havoc, he will infect most of the town and those he doesn't he will rip to pieces, the people in that town will die terrible painful deaths. Within a few days they will all go insane as their brains swell in side their skulls like his is now, the kindest thing we can do for him is to put him out of his misery, but there is a further problem, he has been out there for over a week so we don't know how many animals he has infected."

"How will you contain this." she asked.

"This whole mountain will have to be destroyed, the quickest way to do that is forest fire, but first we need to get him sorted." he got up and grabbed his mobile from his pocket, turned it on and hit speed dial three "Jim we have a big problem, Conrad is here and is showing all the classic signs of rabies." he listened for a few minutes "No I have no idea where he caught it but he is outside Sara's cabin right now, I've shut all the storm shutters and blocked the trap door in case he tries to get in that way, you need to get in touch with Jack." again he fell silent as he listened to the other man "Yeah I know but this is his territory and he needs to know what's going on, also he needs to make arrangement to have the mountain cleansed, it shouldn't be to hard for him to come up with a cover story, and if there are problems use one of the excuses we used in the past….. Hell I don't know tell the media that a plane crashed or a camp fire got out of control." he was listening again when just outside the door a loud howl and more crashing interrupted him, more howls and then he was knocked forward as the door and cabinet shook from the force of the impact.

Sara grabbed the phone from him "Jim you must have heard that, now get your arse in gear and call Jack, then get the team out of here, if I find out that any of you tried to be hero's by staying and getting yourselves killed I will personally kick your arses from here to hell and back, you hear me." she listened then spoke again "Good, we'll see you in a few days when this mess is sorted." she hung up the phone and handed it back to Gil.

"You are a natural leader my dear, shall we get dressed before the cavalry arrives."

"Oh I was just getting used to seeing you like that." she giggled thn leaned in closer to him she was millimeters from kissing him but stopped as the door shook again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	20. Chapter 20

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 19.

Sara and Gil followed the sounds of the crazed wolf as he searched for a way in, they jumped every time a loud thump or howl was heard outside. They both knew it would be a while before help arrived, Gil had asked if there was any other way in or out of the cabin as a large crack appeared in one of the storm shutters.

Gil looked around for somewhere for them to hide but nothing seemed suitable to keep the large scruffy wolf out "Sara, think is there any place in the cabin we could hide and be safe from him, an attic or basement maybe."

Sara thought for a few moments then dragged Gil to the kitchen, she kicked a corner of the rug away from the middle of the floor and pointed at a small hand hold "The people who owned this place, before my step dad brought it, were gun runners they had a room built in case they were raided by the local police or personnel from the base."

Gil grabbed the small handle and yanked the trap door upwards, its hinges let out a long squeak and the chains attached to either end clanked and rattled as the door reached its limit, Gil looked at the thickness of the concrete trap door it was as wide as his opened hand "Is there a light source down there." he asked as the wolf hurled itself at the shutters on the kitchen window.

"Yeah its wired into the rest of the house, my step dad converted it into a den when he discovered it. It still has a lot of guns and ammo down there."

"Go grab some bedding while I get some food and water together." Sara rushed off to the bedroom and grabbed the large quilt off the bed, she also grabbed the pillows then ran back to the kitchen where she threw it all into the large hole. Just as she turned to go back for another arm load a loud crack was heard behind her. Both of them turned and looked at the window, a large crack had appeared in the wood of the shutter.

"Sara get down there now." Gil shouted as he saw her run from the room, she was back in seconds and threw herself down the hole in the floor luckily she landed on the bedding, she quickly got up and threw the arm load she had on the floor, she looked up as Gil came down the ladder he handed her the bags he had then headed back up into the kitchen.

She could hear the wolf going mad out, turning she grabbed a shot gun off the wall and looked around for the ammo. Franticly she searched the draws of the desk, laughing when she found the right box, quickly she loaded the gun and rushed back up the ladder. Gil was kneeling in front of the refrigerator grabbing whatever he could. They both jumped again as another loud thump came from outside "Gil I got you covered." she said calmly as she aimed the gun and waited.

Gil looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there with the shotgun pointed at the window, he finished getting the food out of the fridge then shut the door and threw the bag down into the den. He turned quickly when he heard the shutter splinter and glass break, most of the shards landed in the sink. As the crazed wolfs muzzle came through the ever growing hole in the wooden shutter Sara fired, she aimed a little high hoping to scare the wolf away.

Gil saw that the buck shot tear through the wolfs left ear, he watched as the wolf stopped for a second then with renewed anger it tried to launch itself through the growing hole, its teeth splintered the remaining wood and it managed to get its head and shoulders through, it was about to crash through the glass when Sara fired the second shot.

It would have been on target if Gil hadn't have tackled her, he launched both of them through the hole, as soon as they landed he was up the ladder and gripping the small handle, he pulled with all his might and slammed the trap door shut, his last view of the kitchen had been the bloody face of the wolf lunging towards him.

He landed on his back on the bedding beside Sara, who had rolled out of the way when she saw him let go of the handle and put his hands up in front of his face. Sara rolled over to make sure he was ok, she got to her knees and began checking that he had no broken skin on his face, arms or hands all the time asking if he was okay. When she was satisfied that he was ok she sat back on her heals "Well that was fun." she laughed.

All they could hear from above them was muffled scraping and barks "Does this place have a bathroom, because after that I think I need one." he chuckled.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything about the smell." she joked "I grabbed some clothes when I went back to the bedroom." she indicated a large pile of clothing.

He looked over at the pile "Hey are those my boxers."

"Oh, yeah they're the ones you were wearing on the mountain, you left them in the back pack, when we were unloading the truck, I put all three packs in my boot so I could wash them when I got home but forgot about them until I unpacked here. I… I use them as night wear." she said sheepishly.

He chuckled "That's okay, I wondered where everything went. It must have smelt really bad when you opened the bags they were in."

"You have no idea how bad the smell was." she shuddered as she picked up the pile of clothes, took them over to the desk and began folding them.

Gil picked up the bedding and lay it out neatly on the large couch, he had just finished when his cell phone rang loudly in the quiet space making both of them jump "Grissom." he put it on loud speaker so that Sara could hear.

"Gil its Jack, do you know the whereabouts of the wolf."

"Yes he's in the cabin above us, and I don't think he's happy at the moment, Sara shot him and took his ear off."

"Have either of you come into contact with it."

"No, we've stayed as far away as we could." Sara said.

"Where are you at the moment."

"We're in a secure basement, we have enough food and water to last us a few days but we can stretch if we need to." Gil said as he picked up the bags, then started to arrange them on the desk beside the clothes.

"Gil there's a hidden fridge in that unit." she indicated which unit she was talking about.

"Okay you two, I have a friend who's going to try and treat the wolf, the humans and animals that have been infected, but if it doesn't work then we'll burn the mountain. I want you two to stay down there, I don't know if you know this but there is blood and saliva all over the kitchen and its going to take a few days to clean up."

"Okay I have some surgical gloves down here and a lot of duct tape, it might be a good idea to seal up the hatch in case any leaks down through the cracks." Sara said as she pulled out one of the back packs and removed her old kit from it, she put on the gloves then took out the duct tape and ascended the ladder and began layering the duct tape along the cracks. When she had finished she threw the tape over her shoulder and descended the ladder, looking up at the handy work she said "Macgyver would be proud of that." they both heard a snort from the phone.

"What is it with people and that show, I never saw the attraction of it. I'll call you back in a few days with the results, we have already alerted the town that there is a gas leak up here and are now in the process of evacuating the rest of the civilian up here and we don't want any of them seeing you and blowing the cover story."

"Gas leak, are the locals buying it." Gil asked.

"Yeah they are since we are also handing out gas masks and hand held detectors, I'll be in touch in a few days, have fun down there you two." he disconnected.

"Okay so we're stuck down here for a few days." Sara said as she sat on the chair behind the desk."

"It could be worse, the others could be here with us." he chuckled.

"Yeah seven of us trapped down here with only one toilet and no bath or shower." she laughed.

"Well I don't know about you but all this excitement has tired me out." he said as he stretched out on the couch "Would you like to join me in a little nap." he patted the quilt beside him.

Sara looked around the room "Well there's nothing we can do at the moment, so why not." she got up from the chair and walked over to the couch then lay next to him, she turned on her side placing her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach. Within fifteen minutes both of them were sound asleep.

Over the next few days they talked about their past and their future, while they waited for the phone call from Jack, it came on the third day they both got up and walked over to the desk where he had left the phone.

"Grissom." he answered then put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey its Jack, bad news, my friend weren't able to help him or any of the others, they think the virus mutated when it came in contact with the Lycan DNA."

"What's going to happen to him and all the others." Sara asked.

"They were humanely euthanized yesterday, I'm sorry to say that you will be staying down there for a little while longer."

"How long."

"At least two weeks, until we can get this sorted, oh and it might get a little hot down there."

"Your going to burn the mountain."

"We have no other choice, we cant risk the local coming up here and getting infected."

"But I thought you said you had caught all of the infected humans and animals."

"We thought we had, but we hadn't scanned far enough, a man was admitted into hospital yesterday with the same symptoms after his dog bit him, so we widened the scan and found more infected people and animals, and its spreading quickly. The infected man and his dog have been secured but we cant risk this spreading any further, so the mountain will have to be burnt to stop the spread."

"What are we going to do about food and water, we're running low."

"Hold on a sec." they heard muffled voices then Jack came back on the phone "We have a problem, an airman who was camped on the mountain walked into Peterson air force base and bit a chunk out of his commanding officer, and a passenger on a plane has just attacked the air crew and passengers, luckily he couldn't get into the cockpit, I've ordered the plan back here. Sara there must be an air vent into the basement do you know where it is."

"Yeah there are three."

"How big are they."

"Not very big but big enough for a racoon to get in."

"Okay I'm going to get some of my men to search for the openings, then lower down two weeks worth of food, just in case it takes longer for the cleanup."

"Next to the house there is a large tree with a broken branch hanging down, that's one of the endings for one of the air vents the opening is above the broken branch, but I don't know where the others are."

"Thanks Sara, we'll use that one, you need to undo the grill on your end but not before we have checked it out first, in case there is a little critter hiding inside. My men should be there at five o'clock and I'll talk to you again at six okay."

"Okay thanks Jack, speak to you later." the line disconnected.

They looked at each other "Sara where is the grill on end that they will be using."

"Over there." she pointed to a grill above the couch.

"Well what shall we do for the next few hours." he said as he sat down again and looked at his watch.

"Well my step dad has a lot of books down here that I have never read, how about we each pick a book and read, I sure he will have some that you would like."

"Lets have a look then." they both got up and went over to peruse the book cases, each found a book and went back to the couch. To start with they sat at either end but after an hour they found themselves sat next to each other. Gil got up to use the bathroom and when he came back out he found Sara laying across the couch, she sat up as he approached and when he sat down and picked up his book again she lay down with her head on his legs. She had read a few pages when she felt him stroking her hair. She glanced up over her book and saw that he was still reading, she went back to reading her book and didn't notice his eyes glance down at her.

He was happy here, just the two of them with no distractions, he had loved being with her in wolf form but he thought this was a lot better. He looked down her long frame and smiled as he imagined them in years to come sat the same way with her head on his legs both of them reading books and a few children running around. He was now lost completely in his thoughts and didn't even realise that she had got up made coffee and lay back down with a grin on her face after she had seen the dazed look on his face.

"Is your book that boring."

He was brought out of his day dreaming "Excuse me."

"Gil you have been staring at the same page for an hour now." she giggled.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about the future."

"Who was there."

"Just us, doing exactly this." he didn't think it would be a good idea to say about the children he saw in his dream.

"No wonder you looked dazed."

"It was nice and peaceful. I like this just us two being here, I was thinking that after they have burnt the mountain I might buy some property up here and build a nice getaway for us."

"Well I know that my neighbour across the road is thinking of selling, but you wouldn't you have to talk to Jack about being up here, seeing as he is the leader of the local pack."

"Yeah I would, I know I have the place near Vegas but the others stay there a lot and this would be our place where we could get away from it all, we could live up here quite happily for years and no-one would bother us."

"You were thinking about the future. But right now we need to think about the present and the fact that there is a robot looking at us." she laughed as she looked at the grill.

Gil looked up and saw the blinking light on the front of the small robot, he waved just as his phone went off, again he put it on speaker "County coroners office you stab em we slab em, how may I direct your call."

Laughter could be heard from the other end of the phone, he looked down and saw tears of laughter slipping down Sara's cheeks.

"What has got into you." Jack asked.

"Just having a little fun." he answered.

"Yeah we can see that. Okay my guys are ready to lower the supplies down, and your friends have added a few things as well."

"I thought I told them to get out of here." Sara said as she thought of her friends getting infected.

"Yeah they were about to board the plane when we pulled them off, couldn't have them leaving when we found out about the other infected people."

"Where are they now." Gil asked.

"In a secure part of the base, don't worry they are being looked after. And I'm sorry to say that we are going to have to burn your cabin Sara, there was too much blood to clean up."

"Yeah I figured that already, but on the bright side all of my important possession are in storage back in Vegas."

"In a few hours you might feel and hear some explosions, we have set up a few explosions all over the mountain to ignite a lot of the trees."

"What if some of the infected animals try escaping the fires." Sara asked.

"Don't worry we have the entire area secured in case that happens. Now if one of you would open the grill we'll send the stuff down."

Gil got up and stood on the couch, then unclipped the grill he got his first good look at the little robot that was in the vent.

"You can just pull him out, as long as you put him back in when we're done." Gil pulled the robot out of the vent and as he stood looking it over Jack spoke "Be careful with that Gil it cost a lot of money to build and my wife would like it back." he chuckled as he said the last bit.

"How much." he asked as he bounced it in his hands, it didn't feel or look expensive.

"Well the last one I broke, by accident I might say, cost one point two million dollars and three weeks sleeping on the couch."

Gil stopped bouncing the little robot and handed it gently to Sara who put it safely on the floor. He waited by the vent and soon saw another robot come down the dark tunnel, but this one was dragging a rope behind it, he gently removed it from the vent then untied the rope, again he handed the robot to Sara then tugged on the rope.

"Okay your supplies are in bags attached at intervals to the rope so just pull it in be careful some of the bags are a little heavy. when your done put both bots in the vent and my men will guide them out."

Gil began pulling the rope until he had all of the bags untied and sitting on the floor, Sara carefully handed him the robots which he put back in the vent. Once the bots had disappeared into the darkness he replaced the grill.

Sara spoke to Jack "When you start the fire wont the smoke come through the vents."

"We have already thought of that, if you can block the other vents but leave the one we sent the food down, this one is being secured with a mesh and a lot of filters so that the smoke cant penetrate it."

"Oh okay then."

"Right we have to get to work so I'll call you in a few more days, have fun kids." he disconnected.

"Did he just call us kids." Gil asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah he did." Sara giggled as she unpacked the first bag.

A while later when all but one bag, that Sara had hidden in the bathroom, had been unpacked they settled down on the couch again "Well that was fun while it lasted." Gil said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him and let him place his other hand on her abdomen, he instantly started running his fingers gently under the hem of her shirt "Yeah it was." she was beginning to like the feel of his fingers on her bare skin.

"Did you find the bag from the guys, I don't think I unpacked it."

"Yeah I did, it was mainly from Catherine and a few bits from Jim."

"Where did you put it." he asked curiously.

"Oh, I put it away for now, I thought we could continue reading for a while, I was really getting into my book."

"What are you reading." he asked as he picked up his own book.

"American werewolf in London." she giggled "I found it on the bottom shelf with all of the other horror stories, what are you reading."

"I cant believe your reading that." he chuckled "I have, Surviving in the wild a hunters helpful manual. Most of it I already know but they have some good ideas in here, especially when you think it was published in the nineteen thirties."

Sara picked up her book and once again lay on the couch with her head on his legs, his fingers now stroking the exposed skin of her abdomen, her shirt had ridden up to just below her rib cage. She went to pull it down but his hand stopped her , he continued softly tracing patens on the bare flesh and let his mind wander as he read his book.

It took him a while to realise her breathing had increased and that she had dropped her book on the floor, he glanced under his book to see her with her eyes shut tight and her bottom lip clamped between her teeth. He looked further down her body and found that while he had been reading his hand had travelled up under her shirt and bra and was now playing with the nipple of her right breast.

He put his book down and watched her as he pinched harder than he had been, her eyes shot open and she looked into his eyes. It was then that he noticed her hand creeping down her stomach just under her jeans. He pinched harder again and her hand stopped, he moved over to her other breast and began massaging with the palm of his hand as he manoeuvred himself to lay along side her.

Once he was in position he leaned in and was surprised when she quickly closed the gap between them, her tongue parting his lips as her hands pulled him on top of her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: Lol how evil am I, waiting for the shouting to start lol got ear plugs ready go on do your best Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**_


	21. Chapter 21

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

A/N: **TO ALL MY READERS**, please note that the first part of this chapter deals with THE ABUSE Sara suffered as a child, I know it's a hard subject to deal with, and I could have gone around it, like a lot of other writers have, but I think for Sara to have a complete relationship with Gil or any man it has to be brought out in the open. For those of you who would rather not read this chapter I will post a second one with out the child abuse, but please know it will be mentioned, but I wont go into detail.

Chapter 20. A

Gil willingly parted his lips and let her tongue explore his mouth, his hand began undoing the buttons of her shirt, then unsnapping the front clasp of her bra. Ending the kiss he trailed his tongue down the side of her neck, nipping as he went. When he reached her breasts he sucked a nipple into his mouth and began running his tongue around it. He gently took her hand and placed it at the waistband of his loose fitting jeans and encouraged her to slip her hand in, which she willingly did, he gasped as her hand found his quickly hardening length and began softly stroking him, gently gliding her thumb over the head on each up stroke. Her other hand, which had been running through his hair, slowly slipped down his back until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. Her hand found the bare skin underneath, following the scars for a few seconds then continued down to the firm globes of his ass, she dug her nails through the thin fabric, pushing his groin more firmly into hers.

She let out a moan at the new pressure and her eyes snapped open again as she thought "What the hell am I doing, its only been a week since I agreed to spend the month with him and now look at me, I have to stoooo." she didn't get to finish her thought as his hand found its way into her jeans, finding that one sweet aroused spot that sent her mind into outer space. After that there was no stopping, they ripped each others clothes off, then she was guiding his hard dick into her body, she wrapped her legs around his as her nails sunk into his ass forcing him deeper. She met him thrust for thrust until he pulled out and turned her over, lifting her onto her hands and knees as he sunk his length back into her. Her arms buckled with the force of his thrusts, she landed on her elbows, he sunk deeper and deeper into her, his nails leaving bloody crescents on her hips as he dug them deeper into her. This was the first time since she was a child, had she been taken like this, all the other men she had been with, though there was only a few since she had become an adult, had been face to face. But now in this moment with Gil thrusting hard into her from behind, brought back memories that had been buried deep in her mind, of her childhood and the things her father and brother had done to her.

They climaxed within moments of each other, Sara collapsed onto her stomach with the weight of Gil on her back, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths. She felt him slowly pull out of her, but other than that he didn't move. She began crying at the now fresh memories.

"Did I hurt you." came his worried voice.

She shook her head, but then scrambled out from underneath him and ran into the small bathroom and locked the door, she collapsed with her back against the wall as the tears came harder, sliding down the wall until she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms clasped around her legs she let herself cry as she began rocking back and forth, something she hadn't done since she was a child.

"Sara are you okay." he asked as he stood on the other side of the door. He could hear her crying and it was breaking his heart. He didn't know what to do, he had only been with four women in his long life and they had all trusted him enough as their pack leader and as their husband to tell him what was bothering them, so this was new to him, but he knew he had to get her out of the bathroom and if she wouldn't open the door to him he knew he would have to open the door to her.

"Sara, honey please open the door." he could still hear her crying and by the sound he knew she was not moving so he gripped the door handle and pulled. The door didn't budge for a few seconds but when he used all his strength it ripped free and swung open. He stepped into the small space and knelt by her side, she flinched when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tightened her grip around her legs.

Seeing her flinch at his touch and the lost look in her glazed eyes he instantly knew she was reliving something bad from her past, he had to bring her back somehow and all he knew he could do at the moment was to try and hold her. He sat on the floor next to her, then gently manoeuvred her until she was sitting on his lap, he enveloped her in his arms and began talking very softly to her "Its okay Sara, I'm here and not going to let anything happen to you, you're safe with me." he continued like this for over an hour until she relaxed and slipped her arms around his neck, after a few minutes he could tell she had drifted off to sleep. Gently and carefully he got to his feet and carried her to the couch, he lay her down then lay beside her still telling her that she was going to be safe with him, until finally after a further hour he joined her in sleep.

Even though she was still exhausted Sara woke up first, the first thing she realised was that she was completely naked and the second thing was that Gil was naked as well. She tried to move but he held onto her so tightly, as she tried to remove his hand , that was gripping her arm, she noticed that he had woken up "Can you let me go, I need to use the bathroom." he kissed her on the forehead and released her from his protective grip.

He watched her as she got up and walked to the bathroom and close the door, he saw the surprised look on her face as she sat down on the toilet and the door creaked open, he smiled then turned over and put his fingers in his ears and began humming to give her a little privacy.

Sara finished using the bathroom, washed her hands then quietly walked to the bag Catherine had sent them, she pulled out the toiletries then crept over to where their clothes were stored on the desk. She picked up some underwear, a t-shirt and another pair of jeans but as she turned around she found Gil standing right in front of her, she dropped everything she was holding but it didn't hit the floor because he caught it and placed it back on the desk.

"Sara I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." he said gently.

"I don't want to remember." she said in a childlike voice "Let me get dressed and I'll make something to eat."

"We can eat and dress later, right now you need to tell me what I did wrong, I need to know if I hurt you so I never do it again." he gently guided her back to the couch and sat her down, once again he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, he pulled the large quilt over them, staring into her tear filled eyes "Please Sara talk to me."

She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes, she didn't know if she would like what she would eventually see in them. She took a few deep breath "You didn't do anything to hurt me." she gently put her hand on his chest over his heart where she could feel the gentle rhythmic beating "I … I… just need it put it all behind me again, it was from a long time ago and should stay in the past." she tried to get up but he held he firmly to him.

"It might be better if you told me, I might be able to help, please let me in Sara, I don't know what to do. I saw and heard you crying and it broke my heart knowing I couldn't do anything. If you hurt I hurt, I just want you to be happy."

"I'd be happy if I didn't have to talk about it." she said as she rested her head just above her hand, listening to the gently thump thump of his heart.

"No Sara." he said more forcefully, making her jump slightly "You need to get this out, tell me what upset you… please."

She put her head back on his chest, knowing he wouldn't let this go, she began to talk "How much do you know about my childhood."

"Only what your mother told me, she said her husband was abusive to her mentally and physically, she thought that he was going to be the same when you got older. She had got my number from your uncle who was a member of my pack back then. She pleaded with me to help, she was even going to send you to another pack on the other side of the country so he wouldn't be able to hurt you, but when he found out he threatened to burn your house with all of you inside if he ever found out that she was going to send you away, he couldn't have you or your brother telling someone else what went on in your house."

"I think she always knew, sometimes she would look at me with pity in her eyes when my dad said he was taking me out for the day. But when my brother started to say the same thing she would smile, she didn't know what my brother was doing to me when he took me out of the house. Sometimes my dad would give my mom some money and tell her to go shopping, he would give her a list of stores that she needed to go to, they were scattered all over town just to make sure she was out of the house for a long time. She offered to take me with her once and he beat her so badly that she ended up in hospital for the night, he had to stay with her and left my brother in charge."

"Why didn't she phone me sooner." he said trying to control the anger building up in him.

"She was probably too frightened to call, that and my dad had a lock on the house phone so only he could use it."

"She could have found a way, she could have written to your uncle to get me to come sooner."

"No she couldn't, he picked out all her clothes and would check the pockets and her purse before she went out and when she came back, he also told her to get receipts from everywhere she went and would then count the change she brought home to make sure it was all there."

"I should have come as soon as she called me, but she said you and your brother were okay, I waited until after the lectures then came down, that's when I first saw you. You were sitting in your back yard under a tree reading a tattered book, you looked so peaceful while you were reading. Your mom told me you were reading Alice in wonderland and that the last chapter was missing because your dad had ripped it out when he found you reading it instead of doing your chores. I brought you a new copy and gave it to you the next day, your dad tried to snatch it away but I had a little talk with him."

"I used to wish I could follow the rabbit down that hole and never return, I still have that book, its in the lock up with all my other stuff back in Vegas, I do miss it there sometimes but then I walk outside here and look around, but that's all going to change now isn't it."

"Okay I think we have got a little side tracked, you were telling me about your childhood." he gestured for her to continue.

She nodded and continued talking into his chest "I don't know how long my dad had been coming into my room at night but I do remember my fifth birthday. I had gone to school and all of the other children sang happy birthday to me, I was so happy until I got home, as soon as I walked through the front door my brother said happy birthday you useless little bitch and kicked me in the stomach. My dad was standing behind him laughing, he picked me up by the collar of my dress and told me to wait in my room for my present.

"I ran up stairs and hid under the bath, I could hear them shouting for me, but I didn't move, I shut my eyes and pretended I was the door mouse from my book, hiding in the tea pot. But then my dad found me, he yanked me out from under the bath and threw me into my room where my brother was waiting for me." she began to cry as the memories flooded her mind, she clung to him harder as the tears fell "My dad he… he made my brother hold me as he ripped my dress and underwear off, I was begging and pleading with them not to hurt me, but all they did was laugh at me."

She looked up into his tear filled eyes "Can you believe it, they are laughing at a five year old who was begging them not to hurt her." he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She put her head back on his chest "My dad picked me up and threw me on my bed, then they both undressed, then my brother put me in that position, on my hands and knees, I was begging them not to hurt me but all my dad did was hit me on the head and told me to shut up as he forced himself in me. When he finished my brother took his turn, for the rest of the evening and through the night they kept passing me between them and laughing. I don't know how many times I lost consciousness but when I finally woke up three days later I was in hospital, my dad told them he found me in a local park, he had got worried when I didn't come home from playing out with friends, before the cops got there he had already carried me home."

"Where was your mom when all of this was happening."

"My dad had locked her in the basement, she was unconscious for five days after he had beaten her and thrown her down the stairs, when he finally released her she came running up to my room, she had dried blood covering her face… it scared me so much I screamed and hid under the covers. My brother dragged me out of my room two days later to make him something to eat, my dad had told my school that I had a bad bug and he didn't think it was wise to send me in."

She took a deep breath "They left me alone for a few weeks, then my brother picked me up from school and took me to his friends house, my dad joined him later in the evening he had told my mom that he and us kids were going camping for a few days with some friends. You have to remember that my brother was a lot older than me and his friends parents had gone on holiday so he had the house to himself. They kept me and another young girl there for six days. Miranda was one of my brothers friends sister, and you could tell she had been going through this for a while now, it was the dead look in her eyes when they stripped us, that look still haunts me to this day whenever I close my eyes."

Gil pulled her in as close to his chest as he could "I am so sorry." he said trying to hold back more tears.

"I went through hell in those six days mentally and physically, by the time I got home I was so beaten up and drawn into myself that my mom started to worry about me. My dad said I had had a falling out with one of the children in the camp, I don't think she believed him but there was nothing else she could do. Every day for years I wished and prayed for someone to come and take me away from that hell, my brother shared me with his friends and my dad did the same. He would come home drunk with a bunch of strangers, who would stay for weeks at a time, my mom thought that if she did what my dad said that they would leave me alone, but she didn't know that while she was downstairs being used by the men my dad had brought home that he and my brother and some of the men were upstairs in my room, I was gagged and tied and raped over and over.

"When they finally left, my dad raped my mom and locked her in the basement while he did the same to me, she got out by breaking the window, she later told me that she didn't know that they were upstairs with me, she stole some money and phoned you. Then a few weeks later she walked past my room and saw him on top of me, he was passed out drunk, she came in and told me to go to the basement and not to come out no matter what I heard. I sat down there for a while then I heard a lot of growling and screams, I put my fingers in my ears and hummed as loud as I could. I don't know how much later but a man cam down and picked me up, I thought he was going to rape me like before, but he took me to the kitchen and made me a sandwich and a glass of hot milk. He put his jacket around me and told me I was safe now and that my dad wouldn't touch me ever again. He said I was going to go to a new home and that they would look after me properly. He was right, the new people did look after me.

"I believed him until my brother showed up and took me to a remote part of a local park where his friends were waiting, he told me to get undressed and into the position, I begged them to let me go and that I wouldn't tell anyone, but one of my brothers friends hit me around the head he said "Bitch you have forgot your training, you do what your masters say when they say it." and he kicked me in the stomach then held a knife to my throat to make sure I did what they said. After they had finished they took me back to my foster parents but I began to lash out at them so they sent me to the next place.

"Gil I hate that position, please never put me like that again." she began to get hysterical "Please Gil, promise you will never put me like that again, please I will do what ever you want, I will even submit to you in front of the rest of the pack just don't make me do it again, please Gil please."

All he could do was hold her as she broke down, she began to hyperventilate as the tears poured down her cheeks. He tried to get her to calm down but all she heard was the voices of her dad and brother. Before he could do anything else she passed out. He panicked for a few seconds but then put his fingers on her neck and found a strong pulse, he held her to him as he finally let himself cry while his thoughts scrambled for attention "I should have gone there sooner, I should have taken her with me when I first saw her, she would have been safe with me I could have changed her while she was a little girl, she could have been out playing with the other cubs instead of being raped by all those people." he wanted to kill something, then a sudden thought sprung up in his mind he grinned evilly then picked her up off his lap and lay her down on the couch, he kissed her head and checked her pulse once more before he got up grabbing his phone on the way to the bathroom he closed the door as best he could as he pressed speed dial two then waited.

"Brass."

"Jim I need a favour."

"What do you need." he asked as he could hear that Gil was not calling for a chat.

"Do you still have the records from Frisco."

"Yeah there in my attic with all the others."

"I want you to get doc to get them and look the addresses of Peter sidles friends."

"From when he was young or later on."

"I want the ones from when Sara turned five, also see if he was hanging with the same friends when she went into foster care, if not I want their address as well."

"Can I ask why you want them."

"Because when we get out of here the pack is going on a hunt, those people were molesting children when they were younger and probably still doing it to this day. Those bastards did things to Sara when she was little, she was a child Jim and they … they raped her for years, they need to be dealt with and I think it will be good for Sara to be in on the hunt with us." he heard Jim growl low in his throat.

"I'll call doc and get him to get the names and I'll call you back."

"Tell him if he needs any help tracking those bastards down to go and use my computer, there is a slip of paper under miss piggy with codes on tell him to use Ecklie's password and that will access the entire federal data base."

"Okay I'll let him know and get back to you." he disconnected.

Gil used the bathroom and washed his hands, he then had a quick wash and got dressed, he went back out to the other room and checked on Sara again, once he was sure she was okay he started to make something to eat while he waited for the coffee to heat up. He thought about the things he and the pack were going to do to the men once they had been found.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sara mumbling in her sleep "I promise to be good, I promise, I promise, please don't hurt me please please please."

He went over to her and sat down, he began to stroke her head as he put his head near hers as he began talking to her "It's okay Sara, I'm here, they cant hurt you anymore and I wont let them, you hear me I will not let them hurt you." he continued like this until she calmed down then opened her eyes.

"Hey." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hi, how are you feeling now." he asked gently, still stroking her head.

"I feel like shit, but also lighter, like some great weight has been lifted off my chest."

"The weight might come back from time to time but if you need it you can talk to me anytime you want."

"I might do that, there is so much I have bottled up over the years and I think its getting to the time I told someone about it all."

"You can tell me anything you want, if you need to scream and shout at someone then you are welcome to scream and shout at me just give me a warning if you need to hit something because I have seen your right hook."

"I would never hit you, not even if you really annoyed me, I don't think I could ever hit anybody." she said looking down at her hands.

"How about in the new house I build you a gym with a lot of punching bags in it, you could take all of your anger out on that."

"That sounds good, you could even put one in the cabin back in Vegas."

"If you want one there I'll build you a gym next to my cabin."

She looked up at him "I was only joking."

"I wasn't, if you want a gym in Vegas I'll build you one, if you want a cabin next to mine I will build you one there as well."

"You don't have to do that. You know I have never been to your cabin."

"When this is all over I'll take you up there."

They finished the rest of their food in silence, Sara thinking of what they had just talked about and Gil thinking of what they were going to do to put her demons to rest. His phone ringing and a loud bang from above brought them both back to the present, Gil looked at the caller id and thought about telling Sara of his plans for the men from her past.

"Yeah go ahead Jim." Sara looked at him expectantly but he just held his finger up to her, he would explain everything afterwards. Jim told him what doc had found out about the people from her past "Okay thank you for that Jim, I'll call you before we get out of here so we can get this sorted."

He hung up the phone and looked at Sara "How about I get us some coffee and I'll explain everything, okay."

"Okay no more secrets okay."

"No more secrets." he said as he got up kissing her on the forehead, then went to get more coffee.

Once the drinks were made he brought them back to the couch, placing them on the table then sitting back on the couch. He gathered his thoughts then turned to her "After you told me about your childhood, I was so mad I phoned Jim." she looked scared "I didn't tell him what you had said to me." she still looked scared, but he knew he had to continue. He told the about the conversation they had had, when he finished he looked at her.

"I wish you hadn't done that, I just want it all to be left in the past."

"Sara, Jim just told me that they are all still molesting little children, we have been keeping an eye on them since you were little, just in case they showed signs of being infected. I thought it would be a good idea if you came on the hunt with us, we were going to invite them all up to the cabin in Vegas, where you get to confront them about what they did or we could all be in wolf form and have some fun with them."

"You call hunting and killing them fun."

"Sara after what they did to you I would hunt them down and kill them slowly one by one, and the only pleasure would be knowing that they could never hurt you again." she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Gil, sweetie, they are not worth it."

"Sara, sweetheart, they have been hurting children for years and its now time something was done about it. We don't have enough evidence for the courts to deal with them so I think we should do it."

"What about their family's."

"What about the children they have hurt for all these years, including you, don't you want them dealt with."

"Yes I have dreamed for years that they all died painfully, but … but."

"Sara this is the therapy that you need, it will help with your healing, dealing with these people will help you let go of the pain in your past."

"Yeah but then it will give me new pain, pain about killing them now."

"Sara please think about it." he pleaded.

"I will, can we drop this now, I have talked about this enough for now."

"Sure. So what do you want to talk about now."

"Anything but something happy."

"How about the night we spent in that tent, that was one of the best nights of my long life."

"Seriously Gil, you must have had better than that."

"Sara I have only been with four women in my entire life, and I can honestly say you are the only one I picked myself, I have loved the others to some degree but you captured my heart the moment I saw you. I have loved you and I still love you."

"Gil, I …"

_TO BE CONTINUED._


	22. Chapter 22

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

A/N: **TO ALL MY READERS**, this is the chapter with out the child abuse written into it.

Chapter 20 B

Gil willingly parted his lips and let her tongue explore his mouth, his hand began undoing the buttons of her shirt, then unsnapping the front clasp of her bra. Ending the kiss he trailed his tongue down the side of her neck, nipping as he went. When he reached her breasts he sucked a nipple into his mouth and began running his tongue around it. He gently took her hand and placed it at the waistband of his loose fitting jeans and encouraged her to slip her hand in, which she willingly did, he gasped as her hand found his quickly hardening length and began softly stroking him, gently gliding her thumb over the head on each up stroke. Her other hand, which had been running through his hair, slowly slipped down his back until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. Her hand found the bare skin underneath, following the scars for a few seconds then continued down to the firm globes of his ass, she dug her nails through the thin fabric, pushing his groin more firmly into hers.

She let out a moan at the new pressure and her eyes snapped open again as she thought "What the hell am I doing, its only been a week since I agreed to spend the month with him and now look at me, I have to stoooo." she didn't get to finish her thought as his hand found its way into her jeans, finding that one sweet aroused spot that sent her mind into outer space. After that there was no stopping, they ripped each others clothes off, then she was guiding his hard dick into her body, she wrapped her legs around his as her nails sunk into his ass forcing him deeper. She met him thrust for thrust until he pulled out and turned her over, lifting her onto her hands and knees as he sunk his length back into her. Her arms buckled with the force of his thrusts, she landed on her elbows, he sunk deeper and deeper into her, his nails leaving bloody crescents on her hips as he dug them deeper into her. This was the first time since she was a child, had she been taken like this, all the other men she had been with, though there was only a few since she had become an adult, had been face to face. But now in this moment with Gil thrusting hard into her from behind, brought back memories that had been buried deep in her mind, of her childhood and the things her father and brother had done to her.

They climaxed within moments of each other, Sara collapsed onto her stomach with the weight of Gil on her back, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths. She felt him slowly pull out of her, but other than that he didn't move. She began crying at the now fresh memories.

"Did I hurt you." came his worried voice.

She shook her head, but then scrambled out from underneath him and ran into the small bathroom and locked the door, she collapsed with her back against the wall as the tears came harder, sliding down the wall until she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms clasped around her legs she let herself cry as she began rocking back and forth, something she hadn't done since she was a child.

"Sara are you okay." he asked as he stood on the other side of the door. He could hear her crying and it was breaking his heart. He didn't know what to do, he had only been with four women in his long life and they had all trusted him enough as their pack leader and as their husband to tell him what was bothering them, so this was new to him, but he knew he had to get her out of the bathroom and if she wouldn't open the door to him he knew he would have to open the door to her.

"Sara, honey please open the door." he could still hear her crying and by the sound he knew she was not moving so he gripped the door handle and pulled. The door didn't budge for a few seconds but when he used all his strength it ripped free and swung open. He stepped into the small space and knelt by her side, she flinched when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tightened her grip around her legs.

Seeing her flinch at his touch and the lost look in her glazed eyes he instantly knew she was reliving something bad from her past, he had to bring her back somehow and all he knew he could do at the moment was to try and hold her. He sat on the floor next to her, then gently manoeuvred her until she was sitting on his lap, he enveloped her in his arms and began talking very softly to her "Its okay Sara, I'm here and not going to let anything happen to you, you're safe with me." he continued like this for over an hour until she relaxed and slipped her arms around his neck, after a few minutes he could tell she had drifted off to sleep. Gently and carefully he got to his feet and carried her to the couch, he lay her down then lay beside her still telling her that she was going to be safe with him, until finally after a further hour he joined her in sleep.

Even though she was still exhausted Sara woke up first, the first thing she realised was that she was completely naked and the second thing was that Gil was naked as well. She tried to move but he held onto her so tightly, as she tried to remove his hand , that was gripping her arm, she noticed that he had woken up "Can you let me go, I need to use the bathroom." he kissed her on the forehead and released her from his protective grip.

He watched her as she got up and walked to the bathroom and close the door, he saw the surprised look on her face as she sat down on the toilet and the door creaked open, he smiled then turned over and put his fingers in his ears and began humming to give her a little privacy.

Sara finished using the bathroom, washed her hands then quietly walked to the bag Catherine had sent them, she pulled out the toiletries then crept over to where their clothes were stored on the desk. She picked up some underwear, a t-shirt and another pair of jeans but as she turned around she found Gil standing right in front of her, she dropped everything she was holding but it didn't hit the floor because he caught it and placed it back on the desk.

"Sara I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." he said gently.

"I don't want to remember." she said in a childlike voice "Let me get dressed and I'll make something to eat."

"We can eat and dress later, right now you need to tell me what I did wrong, I need to know if I hurt you so I never do it again." he pulled her back to the couch and sat her down, once again he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, he pulled the large quilt over them, staring into her tear filled eyes "Please Sara talk to me."

She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes, she didn't know if she would like what she would eventually see in them. She took a few deep breath "You didn't do anything to hurt me." she gently put her hand on his chest over his heart where she could feel the gentle rhythmic beating "I … I… just need it put it all behind me again, it was from a long time ago and should stay in the past."

"It might be better if you told me, I might be able to help, please let me in Sara, I don't know what to do. I saw and heard you crying and it broke my heart knowing I couldn't do anything. If you hurt I hurt, I just want you to be happy."

"I'd be happy if I didn't have to talk about it." she said as she rested her head just above her hand, listening to the gently thump thump of his heart.

"No Sara." he said more forcefully, making her jump slightly "You need to get this out, tell me what upset you… please."

She put her head back on his chest, knowing he wouldn't let this go she began to talk "I don't know how much you Know about my childhood, but."

He let her talk for hours, she got up and paced around the room as she told him about everything from her past, including the abuse she suffered from her at the hands of her dad and brother. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but she wouldn't let him near her. He watched as she began a new circuit of the room, she began to speed up as she walked, banging into the furniture and walls. He got up and blocked her way, she walked into him and he quickly put his arms around her. He led her back to the couch and sat both of them down.

All he could do was hold her as she broke down, she began to hyperventilate as the tears poured down her cheeks. He tried to get her to calm down but all she heard was the voices of her dad and brother. Before he could do anything else she passed out. He panicked for a few seconds but then put his fingers on her neck and found a strong pulse, he held her to him as he finally let himself cry while his thoughts scrambled for attention "I should have gone there sooner, I should have taken her with me when I first saw her, she would have been safe with me I could have changed her while she was a little girl, she could have been out playing with the other cubs instead of being raped by all those people." he wanted to kill something, then a sudden thought sprung up in his mind he grinned evilly then picked her up off his lap and lay her down on the couch, he kissed her head and checked her pulse once more before he got up grabbing his phone on the way to the bathroom he closed the door as best he could as he pressed speed dial two then waited.

"Brass."

"Jim I need a favour."

"What do you need." he asked as he could hear that Gil was not calling for a chat.

"Do you still have the records from Frisco."

"Yeah there in my attic with all the others."

"I want you to get doc to get them and look the addresses of Peter sidles friends."

"From when he was young or later on."

"I want the ones from when Sara turned five, also see if he was hanging with the same friends when she went into foster care, if not I want their address as well."

"Can I ask why you want them."

"Because when we get out of here the pack is going on a hunt, those people were molesting children when they were younger and probably still doing it to this day. Those bastards did things to Sara when she was little, she was a child Jim and they … they raped her for years, they need to be dealt with and I think it will be good for Sara to be in on the hunt with us." he heard Jim growl low in his throat.

"I'll call doc and get him to get the names and I'll call you back."

"Tell him if he needs any help tracking those bastards down to go and use my computer, there is a slip of paper under miss piggy with codes on tell him to use Ecklie's password and that will access the entire federal data base."

"Okay I'll let him know and get back to you." he disconnected.

Gil used the bathroom and washed his hands, he then had a quick wash and got dressed, he went back out to the other room and checked on Sara again, once he was sure she was okay he started to make something to eat while he waited for the coffee to heat up. He thought about the things he and the pack were going to do to the men once they had been found.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sara mumbling in her sleep "I promise to be good, I promise, I promise, please don't hurt me please please please."

He went over to her and sat down, he began to stroke her head as he put his head near hers as he began talking to her "It's okay Sara, I'm here, they cant hurt you anymore and I wont let them, you hear me I will not let them hurt you." he continued like this until she calmed down then opened her eyes.

"Hey." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hi, how are you feeling now." he asked gently, still stroking her head.

"I feel like shit, but also lighter, like some great weight has been lifted off my chest."

"The weight might come back from time to time but if you need it you can talk to me anytime you want."

"I might do that, there is so much I have bottled up over the years and I think its getting to the time I told someone about it all."

"You can tell me anything you want, if you need to scream and shout at someone then you are welcome to scream and shout at me just give me a warning if you need to hit something because I have seen your right hook."

"I would never hit you, not even if you really annoyed me, I don't think I could ever hit anybody." she said looking down at her hands.

"How about in the new house I build you a gym with a lot of punching bags in it, you could take all of your anger out on that."

"That sounds good, you could even put one in the cabin back in Vegas."

"If you want one there I'll build you a gym next to my cabin."

She looked up at him "I was only joking."

"I wasn't, if you want a gym in Vegas I'll build you one, if you want a cabin next to mine I will build you one there as well."

"You don't have to do that. You know I have never been to your cabin."

"When this is all over I'll take you up there."

They finished the rest of their food in silence, Sara thinking of what they had just talked about and Gil thinking of what they were going to do to put her demons to rest. His phone ringing and a loud bang from above brought them both back to the present, Gil looked at the caller id and thought about telling Sara of his plans for the men from her past.

"Yeah go ahead Jim." Sara looked at him expectantly but he just held his finger up to her, he would explain everything afterwards. Jim told him what doc had found out about the people from her past "Okay thank you for that Jim, I'll call you before we get out of here so we can get this sorted."

He hung up the phone and looked at Sara "How about I get us some coffee and I'll explain everything, okay."

"Okay no more secrets okay."

"No more secrets." he said as he got up kissing her on the forehead, then went to get more coffee.

Once the drinks were made he brought them back to the couch, placing them on the table then sitting back on the couch. He gathered his thoughts then turned to her "After you told me about your childhood, I was so mad I phoned Jim." she looked scared "I didn't tell him what you had said to me." she still looked scared, but he knew he had to continue. He told the about the conversation they had had, when he finished he looked at her.

"I wish you hadn't done that, I just want it all to be left in the past."

"Sara, Jim just told me that they are all still molesting little children, we have been keeping an eye on them since you were little, just in case they showed signs of being infected. I thought it would be a good idea if you came on the hunt with us, we were going to invite them all up to the cabin in Vegas, where you get to confront them about what they did or we could all be in wolf form and have some fun with them."

"You call hunting and killing them fun."

"Sara after what they did to you I would hunt them down and kill them slowly one by one, and the only pleasure would be knowing that they could never hurt you again." she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Gil, sweetie, they are not worth it."

"Sara, sweetheart, they have been hurting children for years and its now time something was done about it. We don't have enough evidence for the courts to deal with them so I think we should do it."

"What about their family's."

"What about the children they have hurt for all these years, including you, don't you want them dealt with."

"Yes I have dreamed for years that they all died painfully, but … but."

"Sara this is the therapy that you need, it will help with your healing, dealing with these people will help you let go of the pain in your past."

"Yeah but then it will give me new pain, pain about killing them now."

"Sara please think about it." he pleaded.

"I will, can we drop this now, I have talked about this enough for now."

"Sure. So what do you want to talk about now."

"Anything but something happy."

"How about the night we spent in that tent, that was one of the best nights of my long life."

"Seriously Gil, you must have had better than that."

"Sara I have only been with four women in my entire life, and I can honestly say you are the only one I picked myself, I have loved the others to some degree but you captured my heart the moment I saw you. I have loved you and I still love you."

"Gil, I …"


	23. Chapter 23

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 21.

"Gil I … have to use the bathroom." she got up and ran into the small room, shutting the door behind her. Leaning against the door so he couldn't come in she turned on the tap and watched the water flow down the drain as she got her thoughts together. She knew she loved him but there was other things to consider as well. After ten minutes had passed she turned the water off and slowly made her way back over to him, again she lay on the couch with her head on his lap so she was looking up at him.

"Gil I… I do love you, but ."

"But what."

"Its just ever since I have known you we have been good friends, mostly, and its going to take time for me to trust you after you lied to me for years. You should have told me the day I came to Vegas that it was you who bit me and changed my life forever, but you and the others all hid the truth from me."

"I can understand that, and I am sorry for not telling you but the opportunity never came up. I asked you to come to the cabin every month for years, it was where I was planning on telling you."

"You could have come to my apartment and told me."

"You have no idea how many times I sat outside of your apartment trying to get up the courage to knock on your door, how many times I raised my hand to knock but then to turn away and sit in my car looking up at your window praying for just a glimpse of you. I dreamed so many times that you knocked on my door and told me that you knew. Over the years I have had so many dreams about us running together, sleeping together, playing and raising babies and cubs. I was laying in a field once and nearly got caught by the trackers because I was dreaming about you. If you tell me it will take a hundred years for you to give me your decision I would wait as long as I could to be with you."

"A month of being wolves is what we agreed to and in a month I will let you know what my answer is."

He kissed her on the forehead "Okay." he said joyful that she was still willing to be with him for the month.

They both looked up as a loud explosion was heard "Well there goes my house."

"The fire must be raging up there now."

The ground beneath them shook with the distant vibration of the explosions and dust streamed down from the ceiling. Sara picked up Gils phone and dialled Greg "Hey Greggo, how does it look up there… your where… how did you end up in the base sick bay… you muppet well that will teach you not to hit on the air force personnel, hope you heal soon and we'll all get together for lunch when we get out of here… bye Greg." she hung up the phone, looked up at Gil, then burst out laughing.

"What did he do now, and is he okay."

When she had got herself under control she told him "Well it seems Greg was in the base gym with a few pretty girls and he began showing off on the treadmill, apparently a woman on the one next to his cranked hers up as well, they were going okay for a while until she turned hers up all the way. Greg did the same and went flying off the back and into the weight stand." she watched as a smile formed on his lips and he began shaking his head "Yep, the weights crashed down but none hit him, lucky." she began laughing again.

"Lucky S.O.B." he said looking at her.

"Yeah so lucky that when he got up he cracked his head on the pull up bar and as he fell forward he caught his leg in between two weights and broke his ankle."

"Oh poor Greg." he said chuckling.

"That's not the funny part though, as he was being taken to their sick bay he fell off the gurney and broke his arm, he was trying to get up when a man came round the corner and tripped over him, now you have two men on the floor outside an elevator and can you guess what happened next."

"Oh don't tell me."

"Yep the doors opened and the general walked out and fell over both of them, he broke the nose and arm of the other man and two of Gregs ribs, also the general ended up with a broken wrist and collar bone, and all three have concussion . Greg says that they are in three beds next to each other, but its all good as they all have the same type of humour and are laughing about it all now. Greg want to know if he can send the security tapes off to one of those shows."

"God you cant take him anywhere, I should have warned Jack about him, well he must know now."

"He certainly does, it was Jack who tripped over him coming out of the elevator."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, they were still laughing when his phone went off again, he took it from Sara and answered "Grissom… yeah we just heard… Jim you may have to confine him to his room or hand cuff him to his bed to keep him out of trouble… yeah your right that wouldn't work… okay we'll talk to you tomorrow, oh and we have come up with an idea about how to explain where Ecklie went… oh you've sorted it out already… car accident … good idea, speak to you tomorrow bye Jim." he hung up.

"Car accident huh."

"Yeah apparently he was driving past your place and his car hit a deer, he swerved and hit a power line which ignited the gas from the gas leak."

"That is a good idea." she yawned then looked at her watch "It's only three in the afternoon and I'm tired already."

"Why don't we sleep for a while, we have no plans for the rest of the week and the neighbours wont be dropping by anytime soon."

"Goofball." she said as she lightly slapped his chest "Yes to the sleep and when we get up I think we should tidy up a little, I for one am looking forward to a nice long soak in a bath."

"But we done have a bath down here." he said as he got comfy on the couch.

"I know but when we get out of her the first thing I'm going to do is find somewhere with a bath tub and just soak in it until I go all prunie." she said as she closed her eyes.

"I may join you in the tub."

She answered sleepily "Your welcome to join me in the tub and wash my back."

He watched her as she drifted off into a deep sleep, he slipped his hand over her stomach and closed his eyes, soon they were both asleep, not even the explosions coming from above disturbed them.

They both shot awake as a loud crack could be heard coming from beneath them, they looked down at the floor as a large crack appeared, then they were falling, Gil pulled her to the back of the couch and covered her body with his. The couch landed on its side with a crash that sent them both tumbling into the air. Gil landed on his back with Sara on top of him. Pain shot through his hip when they landed and he released a pain filled moan as he released Sara. She rolled off of him, dazed she looked around them. They were in a tunnel, she could see the tool makes in the rock surrounding them and knew this was an old tunnel. She turned back to Gil when he let out another moan.

"Where do you hurt." she said as she began searching his head for any signs of a bump or cut.

"Its my hip, I think its just bruised." he said as he searched his pockets for his phone, he knew he had put it in one of them but couldn't seem to find it now "Sara can you see my phone."

She searched around them, she finally found it by the couch, tentatively she flipped the cover up, she let out the breath she had been holding when she saw the illumination from the screen "I got it." she said as she made her way back over to him.

"Call Jim and let him know what happened, I think we crash landed in an old mine, the mountains must be riddled with them."

She quickly hit Jim's speed dial number "Jim we have a slight problem… we seem to be in a tunnel under my house… yeah the vibrations from the blasts have opened up a crack in the floor… okay but get back to me quick, Gil hurt his hip when we landed.. . No I cant see any blood but we don't know what internal injuries he might have… okay I'll wait for your call." she hung up the phone and placed it by Gil's side.

"He's going to get Jack or Sam to check for maps of mining activity in the area, how's the hip." she asked as she ran her hands over his hips, she stopped when he took a deep breath and flinched a little "Sorry, I think you have done more than just bruise it, you might have a fracture there or a dislocation."

"I think it might be best if I changed, to help the healing process." he said as he took another deep breath.

"Yeah I think it might be best, I'll wait until Jim phones back then decide what I'll do."

"Okay you might want to stand back a little." he closed his eyes and soon his body was changing before her, she watched fascinated as he transformed into the wolf.

Once he was fully in wolf form Gil rolled onto his good side and within moments he was asleep. Sara waited in the semi dark for the phone to ring, when it did she jumped slightly at the loud noise in the quiet space "Jim what did you find… yeah we thought there might be lots of them down here, any clue on how we find our way out… yeah that helps… no he's changed into his wolf form to help with the healing… yeah I'm going to change as soon as I have looked at the maps your sending… yeah we'll meet you at the entrance have the door open and two cups of coffee waiting will ya." she chuckled "See ya in a few hours… bye Jim." she hung up and waited for the pictures of the mining plans to be sent to the phone. As soon as the message tone sounded she retrieved the pictures and began scanning them, someone had drawn in red marker the route they needed to take, she memorised it as best she could, she found one of Gil's socks and place the phone in it then began her own transformation.

When she opened her eyes she could see better in the semi darkness, she nudged Gil with her nose "Hey you okay."

"Yeah I was having a wonderful dream." he said as he got to his paws, he yelped in pain as his rear paw touched the floor he instantly held it up in a more comfier position and limped a few paces forward "Okay not a dream, so what are we going to do now."

"Jim sent me some pictures of the mine network, someone had traced a route for us to take that will lead us to the base." she nudged the sock with her paw "And just in case we get lost I have the phone in here."

"Okay then we have a plan, why don't you lead and I'll follow for a while."

"You just like to look at my tail when I lead."

"It will take my mind off my hip, just don't go to fast." he licked her nose once then indicated for her to lead the way. For hours they slowly made their way through the tunnel system, twice they had to stop to look at the maps on the phone and once they stopped so Sara could catch three rats, which she gave to Gil to help with the healing. They had to backtrack a few times due to cave ins and blocked tunnels, but eventually after hours they rounded the last corner, but instead of seeing a door they came face to face with three men in biohazard gear, before they could do anything a large net was thrown over both of them. Two of the masked figures raised their guns at the struggling wolves and fired.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: how Evil am I for leaving you there Bwahahahahahahahaha.**_


	24. Chapter 24

The pack … by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 22.

"Sierra golf nine to sierra golf one."

"Sierra golf one, go ahead sierra golf nine."

"Phase one complete going to phase two."

"Roger sierra golf nine, the route has been cleared of all personnel and the medical teams are awaiting your arrival."

"We'll be there in fifteen, sierra golf nine out."

Two of the men went around the nearest corner and returned with two large body bags "Tie their paws and muzzles we don't want anything going wrong on the way back."

"Yes sir." the wolves paws and muzzles were tied tight, then they were both placed in a body bag each, and placed on a large stretcher and wheeled away.

Pain pain pain, pain in his head, back, legs and hip. He opened his eyes then slammed them shut again as more pain seared into his brain, he heard someone say to turn the lights down, he waited a few seconds then opened his eyes again, this time there was only the slightest of pain but he could live with that. He looked around him, he was in a white room surrounded by beeping machines there were a few people in biohazard suits but apart from that he couldn't see anything else.

"Sara… Sara." he shouted but got no reply from her.

"Sir you have to calm down." a woman in a biohazard suit said to him as he tried to get up.

"What have you done with Sara." again he tried to get off the bed but three other pinned him down.

"Sir… sir calm down, Sara is in the room next door, as soon as she wakes up we'll bring her in here, but only if you calm down.

He still struggled with the people holding him "Sir if you don't calm down I will have to sedate you again." when he still struggled she tried one last time, she raised her voice and shouted at him "Sir I said calm down now." she watched as his eyes locked onto hers "Calm down and they will let you go."

This time her voice got through his distraught mind, he closed his eyes and began to calm himself, taking deep breaths, slowly in then slowly releasing it out through his mouth. After doing this for a few minutes he felt his whole being begin to calm, he relaxed every muscle in his body, he felt the other people release him, he kept his eyes closed as he quietly spoke again "Where is Sara."

"She's in the room next door and as soon as she is awake I will personally bring her in here, on one condition." he opened his eyes and nodded for her to continue "That you stay calm okay."

"Okay."

"Good, now let my people check you over then I'll see about getting you something to eat and something to wear." she patted him softly on the chest then walked away.

He didn't argue when the other people began to examine him, he put up with their prodding and poking and all the questions they asked, some he answered some he ignored.

In the other room Sara was just waking up, she sat bolt upright on her bed. One of the people in the room saw her and tried to get her to lay down again, he didn't expect her fist to smack into his face plate. The rest of the people heard the plastic shattering and turned towards the bed.

They watched as Sara jumped off and attacked the nearest person to her, she was shouting all the time "Where is he, where is he." two of the men ran over and tried to drag her off of the stricken man on the floor, but two well placed elbows had them writhing on the floor behind her as she again beat on the man below her.

Someone hit a siren and suddenly she was pulled off of the man and pinned to the floor, but she kept on fighting them she got in a few more punches and elbows before the shear weight of the big strong men over powered her, even then she kept on screaming for Gil.

The door to Gil's room open and the female doctor rushed in "Change of plans you need to come with me now." she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him limping through the door into the next room. He stopped when he saw seven large men struggling with a screaming writhing naked Sara, they lay all across her but she still managed to land a few kicks to the people near her feet.

"You need to calm her down before she hurts herself or one of my orderlies." the doctor said as she dragged the unconscious man away from Sara before she could bite him, like she had been trying to do.

"You need to get them off of her." he growled as he looked at the men.

"As soon as they try she starts beating on the nearest one, you have to get her to calm down before I will get the men to release her.

"I'll try, but if she keeps going like that for much longer you'll have a large angry wolf to deal with."

"What do you mean." the doctor asked then gasped as she looked at his eyes, they had changed colour and shape and his canine teeth had elongated.

"I think you know damn well know what I mean and If you think I look bad look at her." Gil said as his voice got deeper.

The doctor did look at the struggling woman's face, and didn't like what she saw. Sara was so angry that the change had started already, the doc could see that her hair had grown and she was now growling more than shouting, she had to get everyone out of there now, she pressed the comm link at her throat "This is Fraiser." she watched as most of the men looked up at her "On the count of three I need you all to let go of her and get the hell out of this room." she looked to Gil and he nodded "One… two… three." all of the men jumped to their feet as Gil limped forward and grabbed Sara, she tried to get hold of each man as they ran past her but Gil pulled her to the back of the room, he shouted at the doc "Get that bloody door closed."

Doc Fraiser made sure all of her men were out side before slamming the door and locking it, she wasn't afraid of the wolves escaping because she knew this was a secured room, but she was afraid that they might harm themselves. She ran down the corridor to the next door, up the stairs and into the viewing gallery, she looked through the large window into the room below and smiled.

Below her the two wolves were playfully chasing each other around the room, dodging around the fallen gurney and machines, they slowed down and faced each other.

"I was so scared that they were the trackers." Sara thought to him as she licked his nose.

"I know I had the same thought until I smelled that the doctor next to me was one of us." he licked her nose then lay down, she lay beside him and looked around the room.

"How's your hip." she asked as she leaned up against his good side.

"Still painful, I'll need to eat soon or its going to take weeks to heal."

They both looked around when they heard the voice of another wolf "Dinner is being arranged for you in the other room." neither of them could see the other wolf "If you look up you'll see a large window."

They both looked up and saw a dark brown wolf looking down at them "Hey guys, sorry for the scare ya'll got when you woke up."

They looked at each other then back to the other wolf "Where are we." Sara asked.

"At the moment you're thirty three levels below Cheyenne mountain in the biohazard section. Once you are back to human form Jack would like you both to sign non disclosure forms." both wolves nodded "Once the other rooms ready I'll open the door for you, once ya'll in there I'll shut the door so we can get this room cleared, when that's done the door will be opened so you can use both rooms."

"How long are we going to be down here." Gil asked.

"Two months."

"What." they both shouted at the same time.

"Sorry guys but we don't know what you picked up in the mines, I had you both put through a decom shower before you were brought here."

"We cant disappear for two months." Gil said.

"Jack has already sorted it with your sheriff, you and your whole team have been requested by the united states air force to help them in a sticky situation, apparently they have found three bodies on the mountain where the former director of the Las Vegas crime lab crashed his car."

"Three bodies." Sara asked looking dazed.

"The bodies of the three men who were infected by the rabies virus, thought we'd get it all over and done with in one go."

"Why the whole team." Gil asked as he yawned.

"For one their all here anyway, and for two we would rather keep the FBI out of this mess, and we had been told by Greg that your team is the number one CSI team in the country."

"Yeah that sounds like Greg, but we're the second best team." Sara chuckled.

"Yeah he said that the FBI only rank as number one because they nick all the glory and the best people out of all the labs."

"Yeah." Sara looked over to Gil and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"I'll get going now and sort out all the arrangements for the other room, I'll give ya'll a shout when things are ready next door." she waved a paw at the window and then ducked down out of sight. Sara kept looking up at the window and a few minutes later saw a woman stand up, she was fully clothed now, she looked down and waved then walked away.

Gil let out a little whimper in his sleep, Sara put her muzzle next to his "Shhhh, its okay." she licked his nose then closed her eyes, she inched closer to him when he started to whimper again. As soon as he felt her body against his he settled into a deeper dream state. Sara waited for a few moments before joining him in sleep.

They were both awakened by the door opening and the sounds of bleating coming from the other room. Gil stood up, his hackles raised and slowly limped to the door. The other room had been cleared of all the medical equipment and in its place a large straw bed lay in one corner and roaming in the room were four large sheep. Sara came up beside him and looked into the room, she saw strings of drool hanging from Gil's muzzle as he watched the sheep cower in a corner.

She knew he would be able to get one for himself but when she looked up she saw people watching them from a large observation window "Gil why don't you get comfy on the bed and I'll go get one of them for you."

"You don't have to." he thought at her.

"I know but we have an audience." she indicated with her nose, he glimpsed them with a sideways look "And they think I'm your alpha female don't they."

"Yeah they do which means I should get the food for you."

"But your injured, and as your alpha female I command you to go lay on the bed." she watched as he limped over to the bed.

Gil couldn't help thinking that she had only been an alpha for a few weeks and already she was bossing him around.

"And don't think at me in that tone of voice." she chuckled when he looked up at her, she could have sworn he had a cheesy grin on his muzzle.

Sara walked towards the bleating sheep, she singled one out then lunged for it as the other animals ran past her, grabbing it around the throat she clamped her jaws shut and brought the screaming animal to the floor. A few minutes later the sheep had given up the fight and passed away, Sara got to her paws and began dragging it over to where Gil lay, she began tearing chunks of meat off the sheep and placing them in front of Gil, who waited until she had finished and lay beside him before he began to eat.

The other three sheep had run into the other room and the door had been closed, Gil and Sara ate as much as they could , with their stomachs distended with raw meat and blood they curled up on the straw bed, Sara watched as Gil drifted off to sleep, she moved her head so that her left ear was over his bad hip, in the quiet room she could hear the crunching and grinding of the bone and muscles as they knit back together, suddenly she had to lift her head as a loud pop was heard when his dislocated hip popped back into place. He let out a small yelp but remained asleep. Again she put her head on his hip and listened to the healing muscles and bone, the sounds soon had her drifting off to sleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: Okay a short chapter for you while I finish writing the rest of it which will hopefully be up by next weekend :o)**_


	25. Chapter 25

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 23.

A new scent woke Gil from a sound sleep, as he inhaled again he could smell the two day old decaying carcass of the sheep, the musty scent from the straw and something else that he hadn't smelled in a long time. He wriggled down Sara's body towards the tantalising smell, which was getting stronger and stronger. He suddenly jumped to his feet when Sara growled at him.

"Sorry, but you have no idea what your smell is doing to me right now." he thought to her while strings of drool began to drip from his muzzle.

"I can see what its doing to you ." she said as she pointed with her muzzle.

"Its been quite a while since I have been around a wolf who is in season."

"What about Catherine." she circled to the left as he tried to get to her again "Gil if you don't behave I'm going to lock you in the other room."

"Oooohh would you be locked in there with me." he chuckled as he padded towards her again "And Catherine is too old to breed plus she knows that she is a beta wolf and would never be around us testosterone filled males when she was in season, that and she's like a sister to me and that would be just grosssss." he elongated the last part as his face made a sick expression "Besides I have already chosen you as my alpha female." his eyes glazed over as he thought back "And I know how you feel on my pole, it's a shame that you were unconscious the last time I mated you, so warm and tight." he began air humping as the memories of their last mating came to his mind.

"Gil get your head out of your groin for a few moments."

"Personally I'd like your head in…ow." he rubbed his nose where she had nipped him "I'm sorry but your scent is driving me crazy."

"Am I going to have to spray you with cold water." she jumped out of his way.

"Only if you would be the one heating me up again." again he tried to get to her rear end but she dodged out of the way.

"GILBERT GRISSOM if you don't start behaving I'm going to change back into a human."

He dropped his chest to the floor with his tail still in the air like a puppy "Aww that's no fun Sara, come on lets play the wolf and the beaver." he waggled his eyebrows and launched himself at her.

Sara jumped out of the way and he went sailing past her and smashed into the wall, he stood stunned for a few seconds then raised himself to his full massive height, he began stalking towards her again "Sara you cant get away from me in here, and I know that you want it, I know that the hormones are coursing through your body, stop playing hard to get and I can show you the pleasures of being mated with a true alpha male." he looked between his front legs then back to her "And if you think I'm big now wait until I am locked so deep inside of you you'll think I'm about to come out of your ears."

"Gil, stop it there is no way I'm letting you mate with me." she said as she began to back away from him.

"Oh you say that now but wait a few days and you'll be begging me to climb on your back and shove my red hot dick so far up your… owwww stop doing that." he said as he held up his now bleeding paw.

"Gil get a hold of yourself, listen to what your saying, its your hormones talking."

"No Sara its not, it's the primal wolf in me, let yourself go and forget all about your human side and you will feel it as well. The blood coursing through your veins as your heart pumps it around your body, the smells that you can pick up and the sights that come to you. Let the animal side take over and control you. I know that your holding onto your humanity but you have to let it go and release the primal wolf inside you, let your mind, body and soul free and become one with the earth, feel it ebb and flow beneath your paws." while he had been thinking at her he had silently walked up behind her, he took a deep breath and licked her tail then quickly tried to mount her.

Sara had been hypnotised by his voice in her head, she had closed her eyes as she listened to him but as soon as she felt him lick her tail she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. When she saw he was getting ready to mount her she bolted for the other side of the room where the door was, she had seen the doctor press a panel beside the door and she now jumped and pushed hard with her paw. Nothing happened for a few seconds, apart from Gil getting closer to her, then the door slid open. As soon as it was open far enough for her to squeeze her body through she was out and running down the hallway with Gil a few meters behind her.

The elevator doors in front of her began to open and a shocked airman began to push the door close button, but he wasn't fast enough and the two wolves joined him in the cramped space. He had already pushed the emergency button and sirens began to blare out in the building as the elevator began to rise.

Gil chased Sara around the scared mans legs but she dodged him by jumping off the wall and even the man, who soon was curled into a foetal position in the far corner of the elevator, they continued like this until the doors opened again, Sara went to run out but was stopped quickly when her nose came in contact with the bad end of a nasty looking rifle. Gil instantly raised his hackles and began growling and baring his large teeth at the group of men pointing guns at him and Sara, he nudged her out of the way and behind him as he took an aggressive stance ready to rip into the first person who moved.

"Stop, don't shoot them." came a shout from behind the men.

"Doctor Frasier stay back we have this under control." one of the men said as he tried to push Gil back with the barrel of his gun.

"Airman lower your weapons, that's an order." doctor Frasier shouted.

At that moment Sara launched herself over Gil and the airmen and took off down the corridor, she heard a shot but didn't look back. She ran until she came to a set of double doors she ducked inside the dark room and hid behind a large treadmill.

"You cant hide from me Sara, I can smell you in here."

She heard his claws tapping on the ground as he walked into the room, she could smell the blood coming from his body "Gil your injured, I can smell it."

"Its nothing but a graze and is healing already, come out and I'll show you."

"No thanks I think I would rather be as far away from you as I can at the moment."

"Boo." he said from right behind her, she took off out of the room and down the corridor she climbed stairs and shot through what looked like a control room, scaring the people in there she ran up another set of stairs and into another room and out the far door. Glancing behind her she saw Gil through a large glass window. She dodged around the large conference table and down another set of stairs, she emerged back in the control with Gil gaining on her fast. She knew she had to loose him somewhere so that she could change back but she didn't know the layout of this base so she kept running. She ran through another door and into a mess hall, she dodged under and over tables and chairs, around the people who were in there eating, Gil gained a lot of ground on her by cutting across the room, he nearly had her as she sped past him and out the door leaving the shocked people behind her.

She was starting to tire as she ran down the corridor but she knew she couldn't stop, she began to smell the disinfectant from the infirmary, she pushed through the doors and shot under the beds, she could hear shouts coming from above and recognised Greg's voice. Quickly she jumped on his bed making him yelp out in pain but when she looked up Gil was in front of her on the next bed. She lay down across Greg's legs "Gil please stop, I just want to change back."

"Oh please do, you'll smell so much sweeter as a human in heat."

"GIL."

Suddenly another wolf jumped on the bed with Sara making her jump "It's okay Sara." doctor Frasier said as she blocked Gil's view of Sara with her body.

"He wont leave me alone." she said as she looked under the other wolf at a grinning Gil "Cant you sedate him or something." she watched as Gil poked his tongue out as he shook his head.

"I take it you haven't been around many male wolves when you have been in season."

"No, I was on my own until recently."

"Well get used to it, all alpha's go like this when its time to mate, especially when its with a new female."

"Maybe I could get him neutered next month." she sent him an image of a vet neutering him.

"Sara that's not nice." he said as he lay down on the bed making sure she could see how excited he was.

"Cant you do what the dog whisperer does and shove him on a treadmill for a couple of hours to tire him out."

Gil chuckled "I'd like to see him try that Shhh thing on me."

"You'd probably try and shag his leg the state your in."

"I would rather shag you my dear."

"Oh for god sake Gil give it up it is not going to happen."

"Oh yes it is, I will have you by the end of the day, just imagine yourself getting it from me fast and hard while you pant below me begging for me to go harder and faster, to get you to the sacred moment as you feel my puppy juice hitting the inside of you, how you will beg me to have you again and again over the next two weeks, imagine how it will feel to know you could be carrying my cubs inside you."

She couldn't help it, suddenly she was turned on by him, she knew it must be the hormones racing through her body, she resisted the urge to jump onto the other bed with him and let him have her in front of all the people in the room "Please cant you put us in separate rooms until this is finished."

"I could do but he will still try and get to you even if we put you both on different floors."

"Sara if your not with me I will refuse to eat and let the madness take me."

"Don't be stupid, all you have to do is hold out for a few weeks until this is over."

"NO, you said you will be with me for a month, you promised to give me your answer I will not allow you to be parted from me."

"You don't know what your saying Gil."

"Yes I do Sara, If you insist on leaving me then I will take that as your answer."

"Gil don't be silly, that would not be my answer it would just be a way for you to calm down and let the rational part of your brain take over."

"The rational part of my brain is telling me to chase you until you finally admit that you want me as your alpha male, that you will willingly submit to me and let me mate you. Sara please just say you'll be mine then we can go back to our room and plan for the rest of our lives."

"I think I might have a solution that might help you both, but I'll have to get permission first."

"What." Sara asked.

"There's a place that our pack goes to sometimes when our normal hunting grounds cant be used."

"Where is this place."

"That's classified, but it will give you enough room to run, hide and hunt."

"But you said we had to be quarantined for two months."

"I was coming to tell you that your blood tests came back clean but that you would still have to stay on the base."

"Is this place close to the base then."

"Again that's classified,. Gil if you can control yourself for a few hours I'll see if we can send you there."

They both looked at Gil, he nodded "Okay, but I want Sara in the same room as me until we go to the new place."

"Okay but I want bars put between the two of you, just in case you try something."

"That's acceptable." Gil said as he rolled over onto his back, he looked at the others upside down and laughed "You should try this it makes everything look better."

"Oh for crying out loud, can someone get this over grown puppy off my legs." Jack said as he tried to sit up.

"Guys stay here until I come back okay, and I want you both to stay on different beds, preferably not on the occupied ones." she indicated to Jack and Greg.

Sara got up and jumped over to the bed opposite to the one she was on and Gil did the same, they both lay down and looked at each other. Doctor Frasier also jumped off the bed but she headed out the door, a few moments later she came back in dressed in a doctors lab coat and nothing else "sir can I talk to you in my office please." she said to Jack, who nodded then stiffly got out of bed and followed her out of the room.

They re-entered the room fifteen minutes later, Jack got back into bed as Janet, in wolf form, approached the two wolves "Two hours and we'll transport you both there, but you both will have to be sedated for the trip."

"You never said anything about sedation." Gil said unhappily.

"It's the only way they will let you travel there."

"No, no way am I going to be sedated, how do I know that you wont separate us or keep me sedated until Sara has finished her season."

"Gil you'll just have to trust me." Janet said.

He looked at her as he shook his head "I don't know you well enough to trust you."

Sara jumped onto the bed he was on and lay next to him "At the moment I think we have to trust her, especially if you want me to go with you for the two months."

He looked at her "Does that mean your staying with me."

"I made a promise to you Gil that I would stay with you for a month and I don't plan on breaking that promise, besides it might be fun trying to stay one paw in front of you until my natural cycle has finished, it will give me a chance to put all that you taught me into practice."

He looked from Sara to Janet then back to Sara "Okay I'll be sedated, but I will be mightily pissed if you split us up."

"What is going to happen is that once there I will wake Sara up first and give her a head start, I think an hour should do it, then I'll wake you Gil. Once you're awake enough I'll head back here and leave you to it. Every morning I'll come back and wait for one hour, if either of you need anything I'll meet you at the camp that will be set up. Now I'll go change back then you can follow me back to your room okay."

They both nodded and once again Janet left the room. Two hours later she entered their room with two syringes in her hand, both wolves let her inject them, they lay down on either side of the bars and let the heavy sedation take them.

Gil woke up with a start when the pain killing injection was administered "Hey its okay, give that a few minutes to work then your free to go." Janet said to him. He looked around at the forest and inhaled deeply, he instantly picked up Sara's scent mixed in with the aroma of the trees and flowers.

"I have already told Sara where all the streams and hideouts are but I'll go over them with you also in case she eludes you for more than a week." she spent the next ten minutes telling him where everything was, all the time he kept his gaze on the forest where he knew Sara had gone "Okay that's everything you need to know, have fun out there chasing her." she got up and took a few paces backwards. Gil got to his paws and let out a long howl, raising his head as he came to the last note, he took one look over his shoulder, winked and shot off into the trees.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: God I would love him to be chasing me through the trees, but I think I would let him catch me very quickly lol. Oh and I absolutely love watching The Dog Whisperer, he is such a great man, if only more people could be like him the world would be a much better place.**_


	26. Chapter 26

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

A/N: I'm now off work until 15th September lol so I can get some more writing done.

Chapter 24.

Sara had just finished lapping at the cool water in the stream when she heard the howl in the distance, her ears pricked up as the last note died, he would be coming for her soon. She had spent the time since she had been awakened making a lot of false trails for him to follow, she had left a lot of urine tracks, she had also doubled back, walked and run around in large circles, crossed as many streams and rivers as she could find, she even swam up and down streams getting out every now and then only to get back in and continue swimming. Now she took a deep breath and began running towards the distant mountains, hoping she could get there before the sun set.

While she ran she considered her options, one she could try and elude him for the two months they would be here or at least until her season stopped, two she could double back and try and get Janet to take her back to the base, three she could give up now and let him find her, four she could play him at his own game and keep taunting him with her scent, five… she couldn't actually think of a five at the moment but she hoped something would come to her as she ran. She quickly looked over her shoulder and thought about slowing down to a trot when another howl drifted to her on the wind, she looked forward again and picked up her speed.

Panting and nearly exhausted she finally reached the mountains, she thought she had seen him once when she looked back but there was nothing she could do about it now so she got as far away as possible. She climbed as high as she could until she found a small ledge, she lay down and looked out over the land below her, she traced her route from the forest to the base of the mountain looking for any trace of Gil but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't see him. Her eyes grew tired as she looked at the changing shades of the sun set. As she drifted off she heard one last frustrated howl come from the distant forest, she smiled, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The howl woke her, he was getting closer, she looked out from the ledge and saw the grey blur jump over the stream half way between the forest and the mountain. She got to her paws and continued climbing, she scrabbled over the loose rocks, up ahead of her she could see the entrance to a tunnel she wondered if it was a dead end or if it went on through the mountains, she had to risk it but she wouldn't go straight there. She gave the tunnel a wide berth and continued up to the next ledge then headed back down on the other side of the tunnel entrance hoping to give her a big enough lead in the tunnel to out run him.

She dashed into the tunnel bumping her nose on the wall, she kept going full blast down the tunnel, she had seen him at the bottom of the mountain and knew he would be upon her soon, so with out looking where she was going she stumbled into the freezing and filthy smelling water of a pool inside the pitch black tunnel, getting to the surface she began to paddle hoping that it wasn't to large and that she wasn't swimming in circles. After what seemed like hours the freezing cold began to drain her strength , she kept slipping under the water as she paddled regaining the surface coughing and spluttering, it felt like her whole body was numb when her front paws touched the rocky bottom. With the last of her strength she pulled herself out of the freezing water and collapsed in a shivering heap on the cold floor.

Since being woken Gil had been following Sara's scent, it frustrated him that he had not caught her by now but after a while of following her scent he realised what she had done, he began urine marking the start and end of all the trails she had made until he found the only one that went past the rest and on into the forest, he howled in frustration as he picked his way through the streams and rivers. He followed her scent all night until he emerged from the forest and onto a grassy plane. He was starting to tire and his paws were hurting from all of the running he had done, he couldn't believe she had got so far from him, little did he know that Janet had kept him sedated for an extra four hours, giving Sara plenty of time to get as far away as possible. He decided to sleep for a little while to gain enough strength for the coming chase.

He woke up after a few hours sleep feeling refreshed, he stood and stretched loving the way his knee's and back never hurt in wolf form as they sometimes did in human form. He lifted his nose and inhaled deeply instantly picking up her scent, he trotted over to the nearest stream and drank his fill then set off running. He howled again as he crossed a stream in the middle of the plane, he knew she was headed for the mountains, they had been getting closer as he followed her scent. He looked at them and could see many hiding places and hoped he would come across her (no pun intended lol) in one of them, he smiled and increased his pace.

Gil had reached the bottom of the mountain as Sara turned from the ledge and headed back down. He looked up and saw her enter the mouth of the tunnel, grinning he dashed up to the first ledge, he took a little time to catch his breath before he climbed the rest of the way to the tunnel entrance, he walked a few paces in side then stopped and closed his eyes and counted to ten letting his eyes adjust from the brightness outside to the darkness inside. When he opened them he could see much more, he heard a splash in the distance echoed down the tunnel followed by coughing and sneezing, he laughed to himself that she had fallen into a puddle but when the splashing continued he grew worried, he wanted to run as fast as his aching paws would carry him but he knew that would be a mistake so he slowly trotted down the tunnel keeping his eyes on the floor and breathing in the scents around him.

After a while the smell changed he picked up the fetid stink of filthy water, as he rounded a corner he came upon the stench, but he could no longer hear the splashing, he looked at the black water and followed it to the far wall seeing no way across he turned and went to the other wall, here he found a narrow ledge just wide enough for his paws, he trod on it and felt the slime from the water under his paws. He inched his way along until the ledge grew wider he went a bit faster but not much knowing that one slip and he would end up in the water. Finally he came to the end and he didn't like what he saw in front of him, Sara was lying in a soggy heap her fur was matted with the slime from the water, she was surrounded by fetid water that dripped from her fur and onto the floor. He looked at her lying so still, a lump formed in his throat as his mind told him that she was gone but his heart told him to go to her and wake her up.

As he walked to her he prayed that she would take a breath but she never, he stopped close to her and looked at her face, he put his nose on hers "Sara…Sara." nothing, she didn't respond, he took a few steps to her chest, ignoring the foul smell coming from her he placed his ear above her heart at first he heard nothing but his own breathing he sucked in a deep breath and held it, that's when he heard the slow faint beat of her heart. He knew he had to warm her up and he knew that being in wolf form his body temperature was higher than in human form, but before he could do anything he needed to get her away from the water so he gently grabbed her by the scruff and began pulling her away, when he had enough distance from the water he curled his body around hers trying to cover as much of her as he could. He put one of his front paws over her heart and began moving it to stimulate her as he breathed warm air onto her nose.

It was days before she began to stir, he could tell she had a raging fever and her heart rate was erratic, he needed to get her back to the camp but how was he going to do that, he had to come up with something to save her. Suddenly a smile spread across his jaws, he moved away from her and began the transformation back to human. Once it was done he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he began inching his way back to the pool, he knew that if he went in it was over for both of them and that thought kept him going until he could see the sunlight spilling through the entrance of the cave. He emerged panting and aching into the sunlight and knew that the hard part was yet to come, he looked around her body at his bare feet then down the side of the mountain he had climbed days ago but seemed much longer.

He placed her gently on the rocky ground while he caught his breath and looked for the safest way down, but as he studied the routes down he saw that it didn't make much difference what way they went each route had its own dangers. So he thought fuck it and picked her up again cradling her against his chest he stood up, said a silent prayer to anyone who would listen and began to pick his way down the mountain.

A few times he slipped and fell, always keeping Sara on top of him, he knew his back and feet were in tatters but he continued on into the night where he could only see a few feet in front of him, but as day broke and the sun slowly inched its way over the mountain again they reached the bottom of the steep slope. He lay her on the grass and let the strong rays from the sun warm her shivering body and his, he knew he needed sleep but he couldn't yet, looking around he got an idea, he spent the next few hours blocking out the pain as he built what he needed.

When he was finished in front of him sat a litter, the whole thing was made of broken tree branches and held together with lengths of rope made from the strong grass that surrounded them, he had padded the litter with more grass. He placed Sara on it and strapped her in, kissed her on the top of her head then began the change back into his wolf form. He padded over to her "Sara, you have to hold on a little longer for me, can you do that."

"Sleeeeeeeeeeep." she thought at him.

"No Sara not yet but soon okay, we can both sleep for a long time once your all better."

"Lovvvvve you Gillllllll."

"Sara hang on." he shouted at her but got no response, he checked her breathing and heart and found they were racing and her temperature was rising he quickly got into the harness and began pulling the litter back towards the trees, as soon as he had the feel of it he began running as fast as he could. He had to slow down when he crossed the streams but as soon as they were on the other side he began running again, across the grassy plane and into the forest. He emerged on the other side and saw the camp, he slowed and came to a stop outside the tent, untangling himself from the harness and panting so hard his chest hurt he began the transformation once again.

The pain hit him as soon as he was changed but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he checked on her, he felt a faint heart beat and her breathing had slowed to just above nonexistent but he was glad she was still there even if it was just for a few more minutes. He rushed to the box with the red cross on it and ripped it open, as soon as he did this a siren began wailing but he ignored it as he rummaged through it looking for the things he needed. Grabbing the box of needles, a drip setup, tape, gauze and a swab he rushed back over to her limp form.

He thought back for a few seconds to the seven years he spent in veterinary school then began looking for the vein in her leg, he knew it would be collapsed but after three tries he finally found it and taped the catheter in place, pulled out the long needle then attached the drip line. Once that was done he hung the bag from a low branch and went back to the box this time he withdrew a box of antibiotics and another of pain killers, syringes and needles and went back to her he picked up each bottle until he found the one he wanted, he drew up the liquid into the syringe, then holding her scruff he injected the thick liquid into her neck, he did the same with the pain killer.

He unzipped the tent and looked for the heater he knew would be there, once it was placed in the tent he started the generator and plugged it in, making sure it was working properly he lay two blankets over it then closed the flap to keep the heat in. his breath was coming in short gasps as he gently picked up her limp body took the bag down from the branch and with shaking muscles he carried her into the warm tent and lay her on the blankets then hooked the drip bag to the bar across the top of the tent. He went back out and picked up two clean syringes, again he filled them up with antibiotics and the other with a strong pain killer but he didn't administer them yet instead he found the rations that had been left and made himself eat and drink until he felt sick but he knew he had to keep his strength up in order to heal. As the pain in his back and feet began to wriggle into his brain he crawled back into the tent, he placed an emergency blanket over her body, then injected the antibiotics and pain killer into his arm, and with the last of his strength he changed once again, he crawled under the blanket and curled up around her body "Sara you promised that you wouldn't leave me and I'm going to hold you to that promise now so you keep fighting or I will come and kick your tail until you start fighting." As he let the drug induced sleep take him he prayed one last time, he prayed that she live even if the powers that be took him in return.

(A/N: I was going to leave it there but decided I had left the last few chapters on cliff hangers so think I'll give you a bit more to make up for it lol.)

Someone was shaking her gently and she could hear a voice calling her but she just wanted to stay in the nice warm dream she was having, but the shaking was becoming insistent "five more minutes." she mumbled but the voice called her again.

"Sara its time you woke up, come on open your eyes for me." grudgingly she opened her eyes, as soon as the dim light hit her she clamped her eyes shut again and the memories came flooding back, running from Gil and going into the cave, the freezing cold of the water. She jumped to her paws, paws why did she still have paws she pushed through the memories and remembered the promise she had made to Gil, Gil where was he she looked around the large tent she was in and spotted him on another table across the room.

Janet appeared in wolf form in front of her "Sara you have to calm down okay."

"What happened, why are we here." she said as she began to cough.

"I don't know what happened but someone opened one of the medical boxes that is alarmed, when I got here you were both unconscious in the small tent. You had a temperature of one hundred and nine point nine. You have both been out for five days, I had to put a tube down into your stomach to feed you, you will have a sore throat for a few days."

"What about Gil." she asked not taking her eyes off of his still form.

"He had deep lacerations on all his paws and back, I tubed him as well and he seems to be healing but he had a bad infection in two of his paws and I think he's keeping himself asleep until he is fully healed. Can you tell me what happened to the both of you."

Sara sighed and lay back down "All I remember is running into a cave on the mountain I fell into cold and stinking water, I think I got out but I'm not sure." she looked at her front leg with the drip in it.

"He must have done that, he saved your life Sara." Janet said as she indicated the drip.

"Can you move me closer to him please."

"Give me a few moments to change back and you can go on the same bed as him, I think it will do him good to have you close to him, he will be able to hear, smell and feel you."

"Thank you." Sara said, she was deep in thought when Janet came back into the tent, she didn't flinch when she was injected she just kept looking at Gil. Finally she was moved onto the same bed as him, she curled up next to him and looked at his swollen and weeping paws, without thinking she instantly began licking them, when she had cleaned them and the blue electric arcs had stopped streaming across his now clean and rapidly healing paws she got up and moved to his back. She could see that some of the wounds had healed over already but a lot still looked bad so she set about licking them as well. Once again when she finished she lay down between his long legs, she licked his nose "Gil can you hear me."

"Yes I can hear you my love, how are you feeling." came faintly into her mind.

"I am much better thanks to you."

"I need to sleep some more, I can feel you have helped me already but my body still needs to heal."

"I understand and I will be here when you wake up." she licked his nose again and settled down, she watched him for hours until she also fell asleep.

When she woke up later the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes looking at her "How are you feeling now."

"A little stiff but much better thank you, are you all healed." he asked as he looked her over.

"Yeah I feel great, Gil what happened on that mountain."

He told her everything including when he thought she had passed away and everything he felt as well, by the end she looked at him in shock.

"How did you know how to do the drip."

"Fifty years ago I trained to be a vet, I thought that it would come in handy in case we had a serious injury while we were in our natural form. And thank god I kept up to date with all the latest equipment and drugs."

"Well its good to see both of you awake." Janet said as she jumped up on the bed, before she could ask Gil spoke.

"Hey doc, I'm a little stiff but apart from that I could eat a buffalo." he chuckled.

"Good to hear, your paws are looking better and so does your back I think once your drips have been removed you two should get up and exercise your muscles."

"Cant wait." Sara said looking at both drip lines, hers had begun to itch a little.

"Would you like to join us for a hunt doc." Gil asked.

"I would love to but I have to get back to the base and report to your friends that you are both okay, they have been driving Jack and Sam mad with their question and I think Jim even threatened a guard trying to get out of the guest quarters." she laughed then jumped off the bed and left, she came back in human form and removed both of their drips "Okay a herd of deer have been released into the forest, don't take the females because they have young nearby but you can take the young stags but please leave the big stags as they are for the initiation hunt by our pack later in the year."

They both nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." she was just about to leave when she turned and looked at them "Oh and Sam said if you make your way behind the camp there is a beautiful field of flowers that you should look at, apparently her and Jack go there whenever they visit here." she winked at them and left the tent.

"What do you think that was about." Gil asked.

"No idea. Shall we go hunt."

"After you my dear." he said as he stood up on shaking legs.

Sara also stood then licked his nose and jumped of the bed landing heavily on her own aching legs. She walked a few paces then stretched her legs and back enjoying the creaks and cracks. Gil joined her on the floor and he also stretched, but unlike Sara he winced when his joints creaked and cracked "I'll be glad when we have some fresh meat in our stomachs." he said standing as tall as he could and stretching the muscles of his legs, he winced again.

They made their way out of the tent and began the hunt for the deer, the sun was just setting when they caught sight of a young stag "Gil your still limping, why don't I get this one and you get the tomorrows dinner."

"Sara you got the sheep on the base, it should be me who gets this one."

"Gil, look at you, your still not healed properly, stop being an alpha for one minute and let me get this, or do I have to knock you onto your ass."

He looked at her and admired the way she had unknowingly become a true alpha female "Okay but the next one is mine."

"We'll see." she through over her shoulder as she gained ground on the deer. Her hunting technique had improved and the deer had passed on into the next world in minutes, she began to drag the carcass over to where she had left him but he padded up on her left side.

"You've got better." he said as he ripped over the animals stomach, he pulled out the liver and offered it to her.

"Thank you and thank you, but you should eat that, we both know it has the nutrients you need to heal properly."

"You also need it to heal, how about we go halves on it."

"If you insist."

"I do." he said then carefully split the liver in two, she pushed the larger portion over to him.

Once they had full bellies they rested curled up around each other until the warmth of the sun woke them "Shall we go look at the field of flowers Janet mentioned." Sara said as she stretched her long legs in front of her.

Gil admired the sight in front of him, her coat shone in the sun light and the way the rays penetrated the tree top illuminated her, she looked like she was glowing a golden brown hue surrounded her.

"Did you hear me." she asked cocking her head to the side.

"What… oh yeah lets go look." he stood and stretched next to her, he heard her chuckle "What has you so amused."

"You look like a well fed puppy." she indicated his protruding stomach.

"Well I feel like a well fed cub." he bumped her shoulder with his then began a slow lope through the trees.

Sara caught up with him at a stream where they both drank their fill then trotting side they carried on through the trees. Every now and then she tried to trip him accidentally, she would put her front paw in between his, he had stumbled a few times but he just leaned all his weight on her making her move over, they both laughed and chuckled as they trotted along but soon both of them were silent.

They had emerged from the trees and the sight before them totally amazed them both. Flowers of every colour imaginable spread for as far as they could see, they blew back and forth hypnotically in an iridescent haze , and the scent that drifted from them was so indescribable. Both of them inhaled deeply and as if joined by an invisible leash they moved off together into the field of flowers.

As they passed the colourful blooms large clouds of pollen wafted around them "Toffee apples, I can smell toffee apples." Sara said inhaling deeply.

"Cotton candy, popcorn and sherbet, I can swear I can taste them all mixed together." he said as he lapped at the pollen.

Sara touched her nose to his shoulder "Tag your it." and with that said she shot off into the flowers.

Gil gave her a ten count then took off after her, they dodged and weaved, bounced, jumped and bumped well into the afternoon. They chased each other back and forth, jumped over each other and slid under each other. They played chicken to see who would swerve first, but kept colliding into each other, laughing they would get to their paws back away from each other then start again. They played like young cubs with soft nips and growls, Sara picked up a twig and a tug of war began between them.

For days as they ran together Gil unconsciously guided her with his movements and body, and before he even realised what he was doing he was guiding her in the ancient matting dance, they kept pace with each other swerving as one, running faster then suddenly slowing as one, jumping over the fallen trunks of the trees.

Gil was amazed that neither of them were panting yet despite all of the activities they had been doing but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as they slowed and began circling each other he suddenly picked up on her scent and knew she was becoming ready to conceive.

Sara looked at him and suddenly she realised that she wanted him and only him, not only as her alpha but her partner, her leader, her friend, her lover, her husband and the father of her cubs or children. She wanted to feel the rub of his fur on her back as he took her in wolf form, she wanted to feel his skin on hers as he made love to her in human form in any and all position. She lifted her tail as he circled closer and saw the surprised look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

He began to drool as her scent hit him, he could feel the butterfly's in his stomach at the thought that she was inviting him to mate with her, was she giving him her answer, was this the moment that they would be joined as one for the rest of their lives, he had to know before he made the final leap "Sara, I need to know if you have decided to be my alpha female, I don't want to do anything until you have decided even though its killing me not knowing and at this point I don't know if I have the strength in me to stop now."

She stood in front of him with her rear towards him, but when he asked her she turned to face him "This is my answer Gil… I accept your proposal to become alpha female of your pack, to be your friend, lover, wife and mother to your cubs and children, I have loved you and will love you until my last breath, with this mating I surrender to you." she kicked his nose and turned again waiting for him to mount her. She knew she hated this position in human form but this felt different, natural.

Gil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, she had said the words he had longed to hear. He got ready to mount her, she took a step backwards towards him, encouraging him. His front legs locked around her waist as he got into the mating position.

Under the light of the full moon he claimed Sara as his, when he had emptied his large load into her they lay down together to rest, which didn't last long because now he had had her he wanted her again and again.

"Wow." Sara said "How long until your ready again."

"It all depends on when your ready for another go my love." he smiled at her.

For the next week the only times they left the flowers was to hunt, the rest of the time they played like cubs and mated at every opportunity they got, they talked about what they would do when they got home. They had just finished their latest mating when they heard a loud siren coming from the direction of the camp "Guess Janet's back." Gil said as he groomed her side.

"We should probably go and see what she wants."

"But I don't want to, I want to stay here." he said in a sulky voice.

"Stop being a baby, maybe she will only be here to check us over and make sure we are okay."

"I don't need her to tell me that your okay." he licked the inside of her ear.

"Later when we get back I'll show you just how okay I am." she licked his nose then got up and led him from the field of flowers.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: okay readers one possibly two chapters left of this story. I am already working on my next one but it may take a while before I post it as I would like it completed before I start posting.**_


	27. Chapter 27

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 25.

They made it back to the camp half a day later, they would have been there earlier but they couldn't keep their paws off each other. As they approached they both smelled two familiar scents so they continued on at a trot and soon left the forest and entered the camp. There in front of them, locked together tail to tail, was Jack and Sam "Guys we'll give you a little while then come back." Sara said trying to hide the laugh she could feel building up in her. They turned as one and walked slowly to the stream.

"They must be so embarrassed being caught like that." she said as she lapped from the stream.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it, with a pack as big as theirs they must have been caught lots of times, beside at least once a year both the alpha male and female have to mate in front of the pack especially if a challenge to either of the leaders have been made, it strengthens the bonds with all the members."

"Oh you never told me that before, so you mean we will have to mate in front of… all of our friends." she gave him an evil look.

"Sorry but it slipped my mind, anyway they have seen us mate before."

"While I was unconscious." she almost shouted at him.

"Sorry, but its only once a year."

"And it better be in wolf form because no matter what you say I will never have them watching us make love in human form and I mean never."

"Well there goes that idea." he looked at her shocked face "I'm joking I promise."

"You better be mister or you will never get any again, and if you try I promise you that on the next change you will end up at the vets getting castrated."

He crossed his back paws at the thought and shook his head "Your evil woman."

"And you should remember that." she laughed.

Again she led him slowly back to the camp but she stopped just before they entered the clearing "Is it safe to come in now."

"Yeah its safe." Sam replied.

They slowly walked into camp to see the other two laying down together by the tent "Sorry to disrupt your … break, but Janet sent us both here to explain something to you." Jack said as he lay his head on top of Sam's, who's head was on his paws.

"Oookay, so what is it." Gil said as he lay down in front of them. Sara lay as close to Gil as she could, she mimicked Sam laying her head on his paws, Gil licked her ear as he lay his head on top of hers.

"Lets start with how long you two have been in the field of flowers."

"We've been there since we both healed." Gil said looking suspiciously at the two wolves in front of him.

"Damn, then you have no doubt been mating."

"Yeah, and." Sara said as she also looked at the other two."

"The only reason we sent you there was we could both see how much you wanted each other, but you Sara didn't want to take the next step to be alpha female. Your friends told us about your agreement to wait a month before you would give him your answer, we just thought we would help you along a little.

"What does this have to do with how long we spent in the flowers and if we had mated yet." Gil asked.

Sam spoke next "Well you see… we discovered this field not long after I was turned by Jack, at first I didn't want him anywhere near me after what he had done to my friends. But after hiding in the flowers for a few days my thinking changed. I wanted him so badly that I called to him to let him know where I was. He found me two days later as I reached the peak of my season, you see the pheromones from the flowers only work if you are both alpha's and the female is in season. So when Janet suggested sending you here for the rest of your stay we came up with the idea of sending you both to the field."

Sara's head raised so fast as she got to her paws that Gil didn't have time to move before she smacked into the bottom of his jaw, at the time he had his tongue out while he was panting in the heat. As her head lifted his jaw shut and trapped his tongue in between his teeth, he yelped and got to his paws a small trickle of blood slipping from his tongue. "Shit shit shit that hurts."

Shocked, and with a small lump forming on her head Sara instantly licked his tongue to stop the bleeding "Sorry but I forgot you had your head on top of mine.

"Its okay, just lucky that we don't have to talk with our mouths in wolf form because I don't think you would be able to understand me." he said trying to look at his bitten tongue.

"Its healing already Gil." she said as she licked his ear then turned back to the other couple "You set us up."

"We only wanted what was best for the both of you, we could both see that you wanted each other."

"But we were working through the month to see if I could live with what he had done to me."

Gil looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Gil what I meant was I had to be around you for the month to see if it was going to last between us, I didn't want to say yes straight away then find out a few months down the line that you really didn't want me. I couldn't have lived with the knowledge that you thought you had made a mistake with me."

"Sara I have wanted you from before I ever met you, I dreamed of you for hundreds of years. How could you even think for one moment that I would never want you in my life, as my friend, my lover, my alpha, my wife and the mother of my cubs or children. I want you with me forever, from now until my last breath."

She nuzzled up to him "I want the same Gil… just never lie to me okay."

"Okay I will never lie to you from now on."

"No I mean if there is anything you have lied to me about since we met I want to know the truth, and in the future no lying you tell me everything and I mean everything."

"I promise, as soon as we have some time we'll sit down and talk about everything and I mean everything."

"Great, now we have to deal with them." they both looked at Sam and Jack.

"We only wanted you to be happy like us." Jack said getting to his paws.

"You see we know what is like to not be able to be with each other, I met Jack just after my mother died in a car accident, he helped me through a lot of bad times. But when I joined the base he was my direct commanding officer so for ten years the only time we could be together was on the nights of the full moon. It was too risky for us to be together let alone for me to become pregnant, but a few months ago we got a call from the president saying that the regulations for our base had been changed then he said be happy. It was the weirdest phone call Jack had gotten." she laughed "But it allowed us to be together and we just wanted the same for you."

Gil looked at them both "How is Christopher doing."

"Christopher… President Christopher Gibbs, you know him." Sam said incredulously.

"Yeah I know him, he used to run the pack two glens over when I was a mere cub. He must have found out that you're both werewolves, he will do anything to make sure that our species continues, even changing the rules to make it easier for us."

"What has he done for you Gil." Sara asked.

"Nothing yet I wanted to get you on my own and not with the help of someone else. But he did say that if there was anything we needed he would make sure we got it."

"He's a good man." Sam said nodding her head.

"So, what happens now." Gil asked Jack.

"Well I say we all go on a hunt, then seeing as we both have a week off we all head for the field, its big enough that we can all go there and never see each other."

Gil and Sara looked at each other and exchanged minute head nods then turned back to the other two "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

For the rest of the week both couples stayed on opposite sides of the large field of flowers, the only times they saw each other was when one of them made a kill and called the others to come and share in the feast. At the end of the week they met at the camp once again all of them smiling as they lay down.

"Good morning campers, I take from the smiles on your faces you had as good a time as we did." Jack smiled at them.

"Yeah good time, so what are you two going to do now."

"Oh we have to go back and run the base, are you going to stay as wolves until its time to go home." Sam said.

Gil started to answer but was cut off by Sara "No I think we'll spend a few days as humans, we need to talk about a few things and I need to see his human face."

"Ahhh I get'cha." Jack said, winking at her. "Well we better get going so you two can talk… and other things." he laughed, waggled his eyebrows as they got to their paws "We'll come back when you have served your time here." jack laughed.

"He's as much of a goofball as you are." Sara said to Gil.

"Oh don't tell me he's like that as well." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, we'll have to talk about it when you come back." Sara laughed "And about the trick you pulled on us with the field."

"Deal, see ya later." and with that Sam and Jack trotted out of the camp.

"Bet they don't get to the base on time." Gil said smiling.

"Whys that."

"She's just come into season, cant you smell it."

"I could smell something but I didn't know what it was, I haven't spent much time around other wolves in season."

"Well when you come on the hunts with us you will be the only one that will come into season, as I said before Catherine is to old and she separates herself if she does."

"Its going to be strange being around the others when we get back."

"Why."

"Well they will know what we've been doing here."

"It doesn't matter they will just be glad that you are a part of the pack now." he licked her nose "Shall we change then, because I want to make love to you until you faint, I want to do things to you that will make your whole body vibrate, I wanna taste every inch of your body, I'm going to tease you in ways that you never knew were possible and when you beg for more I'm going to take you over and over, then when you beg me to stop I am going to push you over the edge on a continuous orgasm for hours."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: More in a few hours if your lucky, or possibly a few days, okay people.**_


	28. Chapter 28

The Pack… by ishotsherlock.

Chapter 26.

Six months later, Las Vegas.

Gil and Sara sat watching the nineteen cubs play, every now and then one would come over and look at them then go back and play with its brothers and sisters. They watched as two of the cubs began play fighting, soon all of the little monsters had joined in, they could hear a lot of playful growling but mixed in was a few dominant threatening growls.

"Oi you lot stop that now." Sara said in a commanding voice, instantly all the cubs stopped and looked at her.

Multiple shouts of "Sorry, but he started it." came from the fur pile.

"Kids, knock it off now." Gil said in a sterner voice. He chuckled as he watched all the cubs slink off with their tails between their legs "See you just have to let them know who's boss."

"They always listen to you more than me." she complained.

"That's because they know you're a soft touch." he laughed "But at least you're my soft touch." he kissed her on the temple.

"It will be time for their feeding soon."

"Shouldn't they be eating meat by now."

"Gil they're only four weeks old, give them a little time to develop then they will start on the meat we bring them."

"Sorry I've not been around small cubs for quite a while."

A gong sounded all around them, then a voice spoke up "To all members of staff, the park will be opening in one and a half hours, please ensure that all the enclosures are secured and that all electric fences are operational, we don't want a repeat of the monkey fiasco from last week now do we."

"Okay that's our cue to go." Gil said as he got to his paws then watched a heavily pregnant Sara struggle to get up "Would you like a hand my dear."

She just glared at him as she finally managed to get to her paws "Next time I'm staying as a human, I think I would rather have one baby inside of me."

"Yeah but the chances of having only one kid is slim, normally its twins or triplets." he said grinning "plus in human form you will have to put up with bad mood swings, morning sickness, swollen ankles and weird cravings."

"Cheer me up why don't you." she moaned.

"How are the sprogs doing."

"Well the two who are up under my ribs are play fighting with each other and the rest of the little darlings are dancing about in there, look at my abdomen you can see their little paws poking out."

He looked at her abdomen and saw several paws prodding her from the inside, he licked each one he saw.

"Gil that tickles." she laughed.

They made their way to the entrance to the wolf pen and were let out by the smiling keeper "You'll be dropping soon Sara, I see you have started to lactate already. As normal the path is clear to the side fence and Andy is waiting there to let you both out, have a nice day you two and let me know when the happy day arrives."

Gil growled at the man and they padded off past all of the other enclosures, as normal Sara nodded to all the animals on their way out of the park. She looked over her shoulder at the young man who was checking all the locks on the enclosures then with a grin spoke to Gil "You know we really should introduce him to Lindsay at the next full moon, I think they would get along really well."

"She's still young, maybe too young to be being introduced to other older werewolves."

"Hey she's old enough to come on the hunts but not meet other young wolves, what if we introduce them in human form, we could have everyone over to the cabin, and just happen to lock them in the same room… ouch … ouch… ouch."

"You okay, are you having contractions."

"I'm fine and no, no contractions just playful cubs who have found my bladder."

"Great." at the look she gave him he had to explain "Great that you're not in labour yet, it's a week too early for them to be making an appearance."

"They will come when their good and ready, but I'm hoping its going to be soon because I saw my reflection in the lion enclosure window."

"You look gorgeous, beautiful and radiant."

"And you can still wait until I change back into human form mister."

They reached the outer fence and approached the emergency gate, they were let out by another member of their growing pack "I suppose you want to introduce him to Lindsay as well." Gil said as he gently bumped her shoulder.

"Already did, they didn't like each other, apparently Lindsay thought he was too handsy."

"When was this and why didn't you tell me."

"Last week and because you would have stopped me, either that or you would have put the young man in his place which I have already done."

"See you are a true alpha female, only been ruling for six months and you're putting the lower ones in their place already." he smiled at her "So have you picked a den already."

"I have a few that I like, but we'll see what happens when the time comes." she felt a twinge in her stomach but just put it down as the cubs playing.

They made it back to the hunting grounds without being spotted by any of the locals, as they trotted slowly to the cabin the twinges in her stomach became persistent "Gil I think you should get doc up here."

"Why… what's wrong."

"It seems the little monsters want to come today." she began to pant.

"No its to early for them to come now." he panicked.

"No its not, the last time doc examined me I told him about the time in my basement, he said we could have conceived then."

"What, why didn't you tell me."

"I tried to, can we continue this conversation when the wriggling mass in my stomach has arrived please." she slowly walked off in the direction of the nearest den she had picked. When he had got her settled he ran to the cabin, charging through the large doggy door he had had fitted for Sara he instantly began the change to human form. He fumbled with his phone a few times until he made himself calm down and dialled doc Robbins "Hey Al, can you come up to the cabin, Sara's having contraction, we know you had to help with the birth of your dogs previous litter."

"I'll be there in half an hour, and Gil."

"Yes."

"Stay calm okay, it will help her."

"Thanks doc." he hung up his phone.

Fifty four hours later Gil and the rest of the pack along with Al and Dave were gathered outside the den, so far Sara hadn't needed any help with the delivery of her cubs. Gil had been pacing the whole time he had been there especially when Sara threw him out of the den saying that he was crowding her in the small space. But he had seen the first of his children born and it was the second best moment in his long life, but then she had kicked him out.

They all could hear the tiny squeaks and squeals of the young, but none of them could say how many there was, suddenly Sara called from below "Gil you can come down now."

He took a deep breath and descended the dark tunnel into the light filled den, as he entered all he could see was Sara's back, carefully he inched around her to see the small squirming mass at her nipples. Each nipple had a suckling grey, brown or mixed colour cub attached.

"Doc was off on his calculations about how many we would have." she panted before he could say anything.

"How many." he finally asked in an awed voice.

"Thirteen, all alive and all trying to feed at the same time." she said as she tried to get into a more comfier position.

He looked down at her "Thi…thir… thirteen, thirteen cubs, that's a huge litter."

"I know, I had to push each and everyone of them out of my body and now have to feed them."

"Just be glad you'll only have to do that for about eight weeks at most, compared to a human baby or babies which your running around after them for eighteen months. These little ones will be easy to potty train and it will be funny as hell when they change for the first time and try to walk." he laughed "I forgot to ask, how are you feeling."

"Surprisingly well, I don't hurt as much as I thought I would, but I am hungry." she looked at him and licked her lips.

"What would you like."

"I know we have some rabbits nearby."

"I'll send the rest of the pack out for them, it is their job at the moment to bring food back here for you, my dear."

"I could get used to this." she said as the last cub detached from her tender swollen nipples "Oh that feels a bit better." she said as she closed her eyes.

Epilogue.

Sara and Gil lay in a patch of sun that filtered through the tree tops and watched as their five, eight week old werewolf cubs, played with the rest of the growing pack. They spent more time in their wolf form since the outbreak of the mutated bird and swine flu had wiped out all but ten percent of the human population. None of the werewolves on the planet had been infected by either flu virus thanks to their strong immune systems.

Their pack had grown since the first birth, not only had Sara and Gil successfully raised twelve healthy litters, but when members of Doc and super Dave's families became ill they were offered the chance to live by being turned. At least once a month stragglers from other packs passing through the region came to the hunting grounds, some just to pay their respects others asking if they might join the pack, none were ever turned down as Gil's pack now claimed all of Nevada as their territory .

Life moved on for the werewolves, they had all agreed not to attack the humans who had survived hoping that when their numbers started to increase that they would once again try talks for a peaceful treaty between the two cultures.

**_THE END._**

_A/N: well that's it folks all done. I have enjoyed writing this and hope that some of you enjoyed reading it._

_As I said last chapter I am now writing a new story but wont be posting until it is complete, but if I do get an idea for a one chapter story I'll post it for you all._

_Until next time, have fun and be safe doing it._

_Amanda X X X X X X X X X :o)_


End file.
